Game of Thrones Arya Stark The Hand of Death
by jman007
Summary: "Joffrey... Cersei... Ilyn Payne... The Hound... Polliver... The Mountain..." These are just some of the names of people on Arya Stark's death list-Arya has seen the fall of her house and she is the Last Stark-Join Arya on her journey of blood and revenge as she becomes the greatest Warrior/Assassin in the world and avenges her family to become Queen of the North
1. Chapter 1

Games of Thrones

Arya Stark The Hand of Death

Chapters

Teach Me to Fight

Bloodied

Reunited

The Sad End of Sansa Stark

Love on The Seas

The City of Braavos

Secrets of The Faceless Men

Orders for Arya

The Black Mountain

The Cruel Tutelage of Pei Long

The Mother of Dragons

Giving the Martells a Reason to Rebel

Framing Cersci Tyrell

The Alliance of House Martell and Tyrell

Jamie Calls His Banners

Hunted

A Spy Among Us

The Lord of Whispers

Showdown At the Red Keep

The Last Lannister

Lord of the Vale

Arya's Cousin

Bryden Swears to Arya

Fall of the Twins

Drowning With the Drowned God

Reclaiming the North

Tears of Winterfel

The Fall of Casterly Rock

Lord Commander Jon Snow

Queen of the North

Stannis Baratheon Must Die!

Queen Daenarys

Arya's House

Chapter 1. Teach Me to Fight

The pains, trials, hardships, and tragedies of life care little for title or position and Arya Stark had learned that lesson early. Her friend Mycah the Butcher's son is killed on the orders of Queen Cersi. Later her sword Master Syrio Forel is killed by the King's guard along with her father's men. For a short time Arya lives on the streets of King's Landing avoiding the City guard. Then She witnesses the public execution of her father on Joffrey's orders. Her sister Sansa just stands there and for a short time she blames Sansa. Yorun takes Arya, cuts her hair in an attempt to pass her off as a boy to get her home to Winterfel. During the journey the King's guard attacks the group headed to the wall and Yorun is killed. It is during this time that Arya befriends the bastard of King Robert Baratheon and a fat boy nicknamed Hott Pie. She also saves the lives of three men-one of them is named Jaqen. When they are captured Sir Amory takes them to Haranhal. It is at Haranhal that Arya witnesses prisoners tortured at the hands of a man referred to as the tickler.

Since Arya saved his life Jaqen tells her to name three people and he will kill them in the name of the god of death. She names the tickler, then she names Sir Amory who catches her reading an important letter, and she names Jaqen himself as the third but withdraws the name if he can help her and her friends escape. After escaping Jaqen offers her training among the Faceless men as an assassin, but she refuses stating that she must find her family first. He gives her a coin and tells her to show the coin to any man from Braavos and say, "Valar Marghulis!". Jaqen instructs her to say his name one last time when he turns to face her he has another face and leaves.

Not long after Arya and her friends are captured by the Brotherhood without Banners. They are taken to a local inn where they are fed. Just as they are about to leave Sandor Clegane is brought in as a captive. He then reveals Arya's true identity. Hot Pie stays behind at the inn while Gendry and Arya are taken to the Commander of the Brotherhood at their hideout in the Riverlands. There Anguy trains Arya with a bow. Arya spots someone behind her target, which is revealed to be Melisandre and a small group of Stannis Baratheon's men. Melisandre says the Brotherhood has someone the Lord of Light needs, and soon after has her men take Gendry into her custody. Arya protests, particularly when she sees that Melisandre has given the Brotherhood two heavy sacks of gold in exchange. She confronts the red priestess, calling her a witch. Melisandre ignores the barb and looks into Arya's eyes. She sees the eyes of many others, eyes that Arya will shut forever.

Later at the camp, disillusioned with the Brotherhood for selling Gendry, Arya takes an opportunity to escape and runs off into the night. Before she gets too far, however, she is kidnapped by Sandor Clegane, who was lying in wait for her.

During her captivity, Arya picks up a rock and stands over the Hound planning to strike. She thinks he is sound asleep and is completely vulnerable. Not so and he opens his eyes and tells her she has one chance to hit him, and kill him, if she fails he will break her hands. Later she sits on the horse with him sullen and refusing food he offers her. Sandor points out that for all she hates him, Arya could have been taken captive by far worse. He tells her the story of Sansa and how he rescued her from the mob, men who were going to rape her in every way then slit her throat and leaving her to die. Arya says he's lying but Sandor says "Ask your sister if you ever see her again." They continue onward across the meadows and arrive at a river which Arya initially thinks to be the Blackwater. Rather confused with her lack of understanding he points out that the river is the Red Fork of the Trident. Arya had believed the Hound was taking her back to King's Landing, but he reveals that he is in fact taking her to The Twins, intending to get a reward by ransoming her back to her family. The marriage of her uncle is imminent and both her brother and her mother will be there at the Twins. He tells her ruefully that if she wasn't so busy trying to bash his skull in they might make it in time for the wedding. Arya has a small and hidden smile as the Hound spurs the horse to a gallop.

Tragedy strikes again when they reach the gates of the Twins. Arya realises that something has gone terribly wrong. Her Brother Rob and their Mother Catelyn have been betrayed and killed by Walder Frey and his men. As Clegane rides away through the Stark Camp. Frey's men are killing and burning. To ensure their safety Clegane snatches up a Frey Banner and rides off.

All these things are running through Arya's mind-building up a mountain of rage and hatred. She wanted to fight back and avenge her family. Arya had already killed a Frey soldier on the road who was boasting about the deaths of her Brother and his men.

"I will kill them all!" She whispered to herself with tears streaming down her face.

"Get up! I know ya not sleeping!" The rugged hoarse voice belonged to Sandor Clegane or the Hound as many called him. He is a brute of a man-who looked more monster than man with his puffed skin on his face. Remnants of the burns he suffered as a child.

Arya wipes her eyes because she didn't want him to see that she had been crying. She took a shuddering breath and jumped up. "Teach me to fight!" She blurted, "I want to learn how to fight." He looked at her and started laughing as he started packing the saddle. Arya sneered and stood in front of him. "Teach me!"

He continued packing the horse then he grabbed her and set her on the horse. "Why would I teach someone who has sworn to kill me?"

"You killed my friend! What did you expect?" She looked down then looked back up at him, "I take it back! Teach me and I will spare you!"

He laughed and climbed up onto the horse behind her, "Your a girl!"

"So-haven't you ever heard of the Amazons of Summer Isle or the Valkyrie maidens of mount Valstoar?" He didn't reply and Arya started racking her brain, she finally beamed. "Teach me and I will help you overcome your fear of fire."

He stopped the horse and she turned to look at him. He smiled, "How are you going to help me?"

She stared him down, "My brother Bran fell from his horse-After that he hated horses-Feared them-My father helped him overcome his fear."

He sneered and kicked the horse to move again, "Horses and fire are two different things."

"Fear is fear no matter what form it comes in and I can help, but my price is that you teach me the sword!"

"If you can cure me of my fear-I will teach you-You have until we reach Riverun Castle."

She hunched her shoulders and showed him the coin, "If you take me to Riverrun-I will run away! I am going to Braavos!"

"What in the hell is in Braavos?"

She rolled her eyes, "I will tell you after you train me?"

They traveled into the mountains of the Vale-Mount Talos, a mountain that many in the Vale feared. It would be the perfect place for Arya to help the Hound overcome his fear of fire and learn the sword from the monster of a man.

"What's the blindfold for?" He asked in his rough voice.

"Don't ask questions just go with it!" He sat on the ground on a horse blanket while she blind folded him. Then Arya took a torch and made him hold it. "Okay listen to my voice-Breath in through your nose and breath out through your mouth-Now think of everything you hate about fire and why. Tell me when you are done."

"I'm done!" He said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Now think of every good thing you know about fire-tell me when you are done."

Ten mintues later he spoke, "I'm done!"

"Keep breathing!" She ordered as she lit the torch. She could tell he was getting nervous, Arya placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "The fire can't hurt you-It will only hurt if you let it. There is no fear!" They did the same excercise for the next week, then Arya removed the blind fold as he held the torch. She made him stare at it and he smiled.

"I think this trick of yours is working!"

"Good!" She took the torch and started placing hay in a circle around him

"What are you doing?"

She lit the fire, "Now face your fear and own it."

Anxiety tried to grip his heart and he was about to flee, "Own it don't run from it-Close your eyes and breath!" He did and calmed down, then Sandor opened his eyes, the fear was gone. He stood in front of Arya after she had put out the fire. "A deal is a deal! I will teach you-We shall begin tomorrow."

When the sun came up they ate a breakfast of porage. "See that rock?" It was half the size of a water pale, "Pick it up-Now bend your elbows and raise the rack to eye level, then raise it above your head, lower it back to eye level, and down again by bending your elbows."

Arya had done it twice before she asked, 'What does this have to do with sword fighting?"

He grunted, "Everything! A weak arm makes a weak swordsman."

'How long do I have to do this?" She asked in aggravation.

"Until I tell you to stop!" He replied grabbing his bow, "I'm going hunting!" He set two water skins beside her. "When you get tired drink some water and rest for five minutes-No more! If you take longer than that I will know-If you don't keep up your pace I will know."

Arya took a break twenty minutes after he left. Then she got back on it after ten minutes. She kept lifting the rcok over and over again. After three hours Sandor returned with a deer, he dropped the deer and placed his hand on Arya's chest-her heart was pounding-then he checked her pulse. "Keep going!"

As he cleaned and gutted the Deer Arya continued, "Can I stop now!"

He was placing the deer on a spit, "Sure go ahead-if you don't want to avenge your father, mother, and brothers." She sneered and continued until the sun had set. "Alright you can stop now!" Arya was sore and tired as she crawled over to the fire. "Eat and regain your strength, then tomorrow we begin again." They ate roasted deer potatoes and carrots. "Get up!" Sandor demanded kicking her the next day. It was an hour before sunrise.

"You didn't have to kick me!" Arya said angrily.

"You don't want to get kicked-then get up before me and you won't!"

Instead of lifting the rock he had Arya lie down on her stomach propped up by her hands. Then he had her push up off the ground and lower herself without touching the ground. She took five breaks as she did pushups on a blanket in the snow she asked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Without looking at her he answered shoving stew into his mouth, "If I were-you would be dead by now-You wanted to learn the sword-As your teacher this is the path I have set you on-You don't like it-I can always take you to your uncle in Riverrun."

"No!"

"Then stop complaining-Someone who has seen the things you have should not complain." Arya groaned as he kicked her the next morning and brought her to a tree, "I have marked a path for you-You will run the path I have made and run back until sunset-You can take as many breaks as you like-They can't last longer than ten minutes."

The next day he had Arya jump up and down down in place. When she jumped she spread her legs and brought her hands together above her head. When she jumped the second time she would bring her legs together and her hands would go down the sides of her body. Everyday was a different exercise-Monday she would lift the rock, Tuesday Arya would do pushups, Wenseday she would do run, Thursday Arya would do jumping jacks, Friday she would raise up on her toes and back down without touching the ground. Saturday Arya would bend her legs across a tree branch and pull herself up to her knees and back down again. On Sundays she was allowed to rest and do what she wanted.

"Get up!" When Sandor kicked the blanket there was a soft thump and he was hit in the head with a small rock.

"I'm already up!"

"Do that again and I will break your arm!"

Every week the same excercises were done on the same day. The days became weeks, the weeks became months. Arya lost all baby fat and body went through some significant changes as she started growing breasts. When her hair grew out to the middle of her back she cut it down to neck level. She screamed one morning when she found blood on her bed role.

"How old are you?" Sandor asked.

"Um-14-I just turned 14! What happened-Why am I bleeding?"

He sighed, "Did your mother ever talk to you about what it means to be a woman?"

She looked at him confused, "No!"

"Well your not dying and you don't have a disease-The bleeding means you are ready to have children." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "You do know where babies come from don't you?"

"Of course I do?"

"Tell me!"

"A man lies in bed with a woman and they make a baby."

"That is the basic idea. From now on you will bath in a seperate tub."

After six months he presented her with two wooden swords, "Give me the name of a dangerous, but small animal."

"A spider!"

"What else?"

"A snake!"

She looked up as he towered above her, "Both of these animals are small, but they are dangerous-They have fangs to bite and poison their enemies. You are a girl-growing into a woman-Women are smaller and weaker than men-Most men! You will have to rely on speed to best your enemies. The key to victory is never underestimating an enemy as most of your enemies will underestimate you-There are some who will size you by looking at you-These are the really dangerous swordsmen-These types of people you will have to outsmart! I am teaching the fang technique because it will allow you to use both hands in defence and offence. You will use a defensive style of fighting-use your leg as an anchor like this..."

He had Arya extend her foot behind her and to the side and then he had her place the flat of the wooden sword against her forearm. When he struck the force of the blow did not knock her off her feet. "See-Your enemy will try to back you down, but when you back step always use one foot as an anchor." The sound of wood on wood echoes through their camp. With every backstep Arya would block from left to right switching sword arms and feet. Eventually she grewed bored with being backed down and used what she learned from Syrio Forel to flick her sword and stab Sandor in the gut, but he redirected his blade, knocked her sword from her hand and swept her feet from under her. When she looked up his wooden sword was pointed in her face.

"Nice try!" He said helping her up, "You've been taught basic moves-where did you learn to do that?"

She was sneering at him as she rubbed her butt, "My first sword master-His name was Syrio Forel-He taught me that there is only one god-the god of death."

"Well you are learning from me now-Try that again and you will end up on your ass again."

Everyday their camp would echo with sound of wooden swords as they practiced fighting each other. Eventually Sandor built Arya a wooden soldier to practice on, it had a sword and shield. He also built a pole with a sword at head level and another at feet level. She had to duck, then jump as the wooden swords spun around and around. Arya would often practice sword fighting without Sandor. Within six months she could hold her own against him-but in order to beat him she had to use dirty tricks like throwing dirt in his eyes or kicking him in the groin which sometimes got her knocked up side the head. Another year had passed and she was now 16 years old. It was the second month of the year and Arya was in an intense duel that she was determined to win without underhanded tricks. She would use feints and withdraws in an attempt to defeat the monstrous man. The longest she had ever lasted was 11 moves and she was on the 22nd move-He disarmed her left sword and she switched to a two handed grip. Then it dawned on her-how to win the duel she left herself open for a thrust, but she stepped inside his attack sacrificing her body to take his head off.

Sandor's sword was at her ribs and Arya's sword was at his neck. He smiled, "Very good-The match is a draw."

"We have to finish!" She said as he snapped the wooden broad sword, "From now on we practice with steel." He replied pulling out two fang blades. "We will use these so we don't cut each other to pieces, but be careful the guards can still break bones."

Arya's moves were slow as she was accustomed to fighting with wooden blades, but she still held her own. He also changed the wooden swords on the pole to steel ones-if Arya missed a duck or jump she could loose a leg or her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Bloodied

The Lannisters controlled all of Westeros through Joffrey. His sister's marraige to Trytsane Martell ensures the loyalty of the House Martell. Cersi's marraige to Loras Lannister deflates the rumors about Cersi being in an insestuous relationship with her twin brother. Joffrey is also married to a Tyrell Margaery who became his queen. With south secure Tywin secured the loyalty of the North by buying off Walder Frey and Robb's own bannerman Roose Bolton. To keep the peace between the Greyjoy's of the Iron Isles and the Boltons Tywin paid the Greyjoys to marry into the Frey's in order to keep the Boltons in line, so Yara married Walder Frey's nephew Joran Frey. Then their first born child was promised to Joffrey and Margaery's second born child thus securing the North from rising up against the south and making sure the Bultons didn't rebel.

"See those men?" Sandor asked from a hill overlooking the King's road from the mountain pass to the road that lead north and south. "They are Lannister men! Kill them and prove yourself the warrior!"

"Gladly!" Arya whispered.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" The guard demanded to a yooung women riding up the road.

"I'm a bounty hunter!" Arya said causing the men to laugh.

"Yeah doll who ya hunting?"

She urged her horse forward, "I'm hunting Lannisters!" She kicked the captain in the face breaking his jaw, busting his lip, and breaking some teeth. She screamed leaping off her horse drawing her swords. As she came down, Arya stabbed the captain in the chest with both blades.

"You Nothern Bitch!" The second man screamed.

He raised his sword in a chopping motion, but Arya rolled to the side and onto her back as his sword went into the chest of the captain. She leaned back over swinging her right balde severing the man's hand. She then rolled backwardsand stabbed over her left and right shoulder killing two men at the same time.

"Little bitch!"

The man screamed as he rushed forward, but Arya blocked left then she she slashed forward slitting the man's throat as another man tried to flank her. She blocked with both swords and spun around him laying open his back. All six men lay dead on the road and Arya stood over them breathing heavy.

"Well done-Now we need to get out of here." Sandor said riding up, "There are definately more patrols on this road. She ignored him as she bent down over the captain and removed his mail and shirt, exposing his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving a message!" She coldly replied pulling out her dagger. She carved the following into his chest...

_**The North Never Forgets-Nor Do We forgive**_

As they camped Sandor looked at Arya-that little girl who played tricks on the King's Guard in King's Landing was gone. A cold blooded killer sat across from him and he wondered if it was wise to teach her the sword. But he felt he owed her especially after all the things he allowed that bastard Joffrey to do to Sansa. He wondered how she was and if she was okay-If Arya had come with him then she and her sister would be together now. "So your training is complete-Now what? Return to the North and claim your brother's throne-build and army and start another war?"

She took out the coin, stared at it for a few minutes and then threw it to Sandor, "A man na..." She hesitated. "...gave me that coin and told me that when I was ready seek out someone from Braavos and say to him-_Valor Morghulis! _So I am going to Braavos to seek the Faceless Men."

Sandor just stared at her in disbelief-he had heard of the Faceless Men-The deadliest assassins in the world. Only the really rich and powerful could afford to hire them. It was said of the Faceless men that it would be cheeper to hire an army than hire an asssassin of the faceless men. If Arya learned from them she would be very dangerous. "I'm coming with you!"

She looked at him as he tossed the coin back to her, "Why?"

"To keep you safe! For one."

"I can take care of myself now thanks to your training."

"Even I can't fight a hundred men-and every Lannister, assassin, and bounty hunter would be looking for you-You need my help whether you want to admit it or not-Besides I feel I owe you a debt." He stood up and knelt before her. From now on I am your vassal-your bodyguard-I will even be your council if you need it."

She sighed, "I accept!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Reunited

To avoid the patrols they traveled through the wilderness and through hunting trails in between the Vale and the Riverlands. Then they turned south heading away from Haranhal. On the third day of the fourth week of travel they heard men making sport of an animal. They tied the horses to a tree and made their way to the disturbance. Arya sneered as Lannister Men was taunting and torturing her Dire Wolf Nymeria.

"No wait!' Sandor screamed as she broke cover screaming.

Arya threw her left sword and it struck a guard in the back just bellow the neck. He hit the ground with a hard thump as she threw her right sword. It spun threw the air and hit the rope Nymeria was held by. The wolf tackled one of the guards as Arya slid on the ground kicking the knee out of another man. She pulled his word from his hip and threw it into the chest of another man. She snatched up rocks and sticks throwing them to keep the men off balance. That is when she was joined by Sandor who cut down two men as Arya recovered her sword. Soon it ws over and all twelve men were dead.

Nymeria growled at Arya who hput down her sword and held her hands out, "Nymeria-its me Arya-Remember?"

"She's mad-best to put her down!"

"No! I can help her! She won't harm me."

"She is too wild!" He replied pointing his crossbow at her.

Arya stood in between them, "NO! If you kill her then me!" When he lowered his weapon Arya turned to face the wolf. "Come on girl you know I won't hurt you." She sniffed the air as Arya slowly approached her, then the wolf started to whimper and allowed Arya to pet her. She gave Nymeria a piece of meat and licked her face and hand. "I'm sorry!"

"We can't bring her with us."

Arya placed her hands on her hips, "She's my wolf and besides its my decision-You swore to be my vassal-if you didn't mean it then leave me like you left Joffrey."

He stared at her, "Girl don't ever bring him up again-no man could kep an oath to such a vile person like him." She just stared at him, "Fine bring the wolf, but she's your responsibility to feed."

"I'm sure Nymeria can hunt for herself.

Nymeria did and the Dire Wolf helped them to avoid many dangers as they traveled. Arya waited under a bridge with Nymeria while Sandor went into a village to get information and supplies. "There is a reward for your safe return offered by the Lannisters-They are still looking for you."

"Any word on my sister?"

"No!"

They contined on until they reached Brightwall Bay. Arya stayed in an inn called the Dusty Bottom while Sandor went to find a ship bound for Braavos as most ships from Braavos pass by Brightwall for supplies and trade. Arya sat in the window looking at the people pass by with Nymeria when she spotted a familat face. She ran from her room down the stairs and out the front. She ran around the corner when she spotted him.

"Gendry!"

He spins around to see Arya, "Analee!" He calls her Analee because Arya Stark's name and poster is all over the city.

"Come with me I know where we can talk!" When they enter her room Gandry stops when he sees Nymeria. "She won't bite you."

"Thats a Dire Wolf!"

Arya smiles, "How do you know?"

"I saw a picture of one once."

"How did you escape the red witch?"

"I didn't someone let me go! I've been on the run ever since!" He replied eying her now curving body. "What are you doing here? People all the over the seven kingdoms are looking for you."

"Actually..." She was cut when Sandor burst into the room.

"You!" Gandry said drawing a sword.

"What's he doing here?"

Arya pushed his hand down, "You might want to put that away-You wouldn't last long against him."

"What are you doing with this guy-I thought you hated him!"

"I did, but he is helping me."

"To do what?"

"We are going to Braavos-Wanna come."

"He can't come!" Sandor said objecting.

"Yeah I've made a life for myself here-No one knows me and I have made some good coin-I'm about to open my own shop."

"You know that red woman will probably come looking for you-Why did she want you anyway."

He looked away and went to the window, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did she hurt you?"

He was staring out the window, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

Arya looked at Sandor who shook his head no. Arya walked up to Gandry and kissed him on the cheek. "You are my friend and..." She sighed, "I thought I lost you-come with me-Braavos will be a grand adventure-and if you come with me you can get revenge on the people who wronged you."

He looked at her, "Is that why you are going to Braavos?"

"Jacqen told me that I could become an assassin like him-I owe the Lannisters and the Freys for what they did to my family. I'm going to kill them all."

Gandry fliched. This wasn't the same little girl who pretended to be a boy he saw it in her eyes-she had already killed. Arya was deadly killer and he could hear the hatred in her voice. He decided to go with her, so that she would not loose herself. He wamted to help her, but he was also attracted to her.

"Okay I will come!"

Gandry bought his own passage and helped Sandor carry Nymeria who was in a crate aboard the ship. He dropped the crate and grabbed Gandry by the collar, "I see the way you stare at her and if you hurt her I will break both your legs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Sad End of Sansa Stark

Sansa Stark had come to King's Landing in love with Joffrey Baratheon, but things had gone so terribly wrong. On the road Joffrey taunted Arya'a friend Mycah which made Arya come to his defense. When Joffrey attacked Arya her Dire Wolf Nymeria came to her aid biting the Prince. Lies were told before the King and her father Eddard Stark. Then Lady Sansa's Dire Wolf was killed in Nymeria's place. Then while in King's Landing Sansa's father learned the truth about Joffrey's parentage. He was arrested and beheaded. Then Joffrey showed his true colors by tormenting Sansa and forcing her to say all manner of evil things about her family. She was also made to write a note to her brother. Sansa suffered much at the hands of the Lannisters, then she recieved word that her Brothers had been killed by Theon Greyjoy. The worse news of all was that her Brother Robb and Mother Ctelyn were murdered at her cousin's wedding.

Nothing had turned out the way she hoped or imagined, even when Joffrey chose to wed Margaery Tyrell over her. She was still not allowed to go home. Then Sansa was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister after all she had endured and suffered. Of all the Lannisters Tyrion was the only one to show her true kindness in King's Landing. She had other friends and people watching out for her, people like Shae-Tyrion's lover. There was the Lord of Whispers Varys and Margaery Tyrell. After standing as Margaery's Maid of Honor Sansa moved to Haranhul with Tyrion as they both wanted nothing more of life in King's Landing. Especially with Tywin Tyrion's father always pressing Tyrion to lay with Sansa and get her pregnant. Tyrion had told Sansa that he would not sleep with her or force her in anyway unless she asked him.

The two of them became good friends, while Shae and Tyrion resumed their relationship. In fact Sansa insisted as she played referee when they argued. Bronn had come with them as well and he also became friends with Sansa. She couldn't go home because if Sansa did the North would rally behind her and name her Queen of the North. As long as she was married to Tyrion Tywin could keep the north from rebelling. Although there was still doubt in Tywin's mind as all efforts to find Arya Stark came to nothing. And if Arya ever reached any of her relatives in Riverrun or the Eyrie, the North would rise in rebellion.

Sansa sat at a table with Tyrion, Bronn, and Shae eating breakfast. As usual Sansa sat at one end, Tyrion at the other, while Bonn sat on the left side and Shae on the other. Podrick came in and stood at Tyrion's side, "My lord-A letter just arrived from King's Landing-Its from the Queen."

Tyrion snatched the letter, "Couldn't this wait until after breakfast?"

"Well don't keep us in suspense-What is it?" Bronn asked.

Tyrion handed Podrick the letter, "Its from Queen Margaery-She would like Sansa to be in King's Landing for the birth of her child."

"Well you can all go-I'm staying here!" Shae said.

"Please you must come!" Sansa said.

"I swore when I left that den of lies that I would never again set foot in the capital again-I have half a mind to return to Astapor."

Tyrion smirked, "Its a good thing you only have half a mind-Astapor is in ruins! My friend in King's Landing tells me that Daenarys Targaryen has sacked the city and taken the Unsullied as her army."

Sansa stared dumbfounded, "I thought all the Targaryens were dead."

"Well your father missed two-Daenarys and her brother Viserys-He was killed by Dany's husband Khal Drago of the Dothraki."

"Do think she will cross the Narrow Sea?" Sansa asked.

Tyrion smiled, but it was Bronn who answered, "It will take time to build a fleet-and she probably has no more than maybe 12,000 troops-not enough to invade Westeros."

"Numbers mean nothing in war!" Shae said.

"Yes but she has three Dragons!" Tyrion replied speaking up, "And no army in the world can stand against three Dragons."

"Dragons can be killed!" Podrick offered.

They all looked at him, "Tell the servants to make the horses ready Lady Sansa and I are going to King's Landing."

Half way their they were greeted by a royal escort and taken the rest of the way. Tyrion traveled with 200 men and anothe 100 were sent to escort them. When they arrived the Captain of the Royal guard greeted them. "Lady Sansa Queen Margaery awaits you in the library-Lord Tyrion the King would like to speak with in regards to the Wildmen-They were promised the Vale and have been acting up-If you met with them we could lead them into a trap and kill them."

Tyrion sighed, "Fine lead the way." He looked at Sansa, "I will see you later!"

Sansa smiled, "Okay-" She looked at the Captain, "-I will go and change first."

Bronn accompanied Tyrion to the council chambers, but when they entered Joffrey was not there, only 20 members of his guard. They locked the door, "What is this?"

"The King says you are to wait here!" One of the men said.

Bronn drew his sword, "Son of a bitch! Its a set up!"

Tyrion's eyes grew wide, "SANSA!"

"Don't be stupid!" The guards all drew their swords.

When Sansa entered her room with her maidens the captain held the door open and in walked Joffrey with eight guards. "Your majesty! I thought you were meeting with my husband?" She only referred to Tyrion as her husband when dealing with others.

"Leave us!" When the maids heistated six of the eight guards forced them out by sword.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked horrified.

"Hold her!"

Sansa tried to run, but the Guards grabbed her quickly, as Joffrey got undressed. "Let me go!" She gasped when she saw Joffrey get undressed. She kicked and screamed, "Please don't!"

He walked up to her and started ripping off her clothes, "Since my uncle isn't man enough!"

Sansa bit the guard on her right and slapped Joffrey so hard his mouth bled. "Northern bitch!" He slapped her to the floor. "Stand her up!" The guards obeyed and held the top half of her down across the bed while Joffrey cut her dress with a knife.

"No-please stop! Don't! NO!" Her pleas fell on def ears as Joffrey licked his hand and rubbed his cock. Then he shoved himself into Sansa breaking her hymen.

"You're still a virgin-I'm going to enjoy fucking you!"

She gasped as he pushed his cock deep inside her. Blood ran down her legs as he groaned in pleaure. By now Sansa was screaming, "Shut up! Shut the Fuck up!" He looked at his men, "Gag this bitch!" They tied a rag in her mouth and after ten minutes Sansa just layed there and took it. He then had his men stand her up so that he could fondle her breasts and he shot his cum in her face. "Would you men like a turn?" The guard on the left went next, but he shoved his cock into her butt-then her vagina. The other guard made Sansa take it in the mouth.

Bronn tried to fight the guards but there were too many of them. He was wounded but not severely. He had wounded six men before they overpowered him. The door opened and the Captan came in, "You can go now-The King says he will handle the situation."

Tyrion and Bronn ran all the way to Sansa's room-the maids stood around her as she lay on the floor weeping. Tyrion started crying as the memory of his first wife hit him like a ton of bricks. She jerked when he tried to touch her, "Forgive me! I should have-I'm sorry." He looked at the maids with tears running down his face. "Get her some clothes and draw a bath! Why are you just standing around!"

Bronn leaned in close, "Give me the command! And I will go kill that little shit!"

Tyrion shook his head, "If I do that my father will have you tortured and killed-and I don't wish to loose my friend."

Tywin had gone to Casterly Rock to witness the birth of Jamie's first son. A letter was sent that he had to return to King's Landing immediately. "Did you know? Did you know what my nephew was up to?" Tyrion asked to Viserys Lord of Whispers.

"No I didn't-It was well planned."

"And Margaery-did she have anything to do with this?"

Viserys shook his head, "No she didn't-She isn't even in the city-She went to visit her mother in High Garden-In fact she left a day before you arrived. I sent a letter to your father urging him to return to King's Landing immediately."

Two passed and Sansa said nothing to know one-not even Shae could pull her out of her depression. "I'd like to be alone!" She said to Bronn and Sansa who standing talking in whispers.

Shae knelt down in front of her as Bronn spoke, "Lord Tyrion made us swear not to leave your side."

"Please!" Sansa begged, "I...I want to be alone-and I can't think with the two of you whispering and hovering over me."

Shae looked at Bronn and shook her head, "Lets go!" Bronn knew why she wanted to be alone and it was her right, after all she had suffered who could blame her. He took Shae by the arm and led her out of the room

When they left Sansa got up and changed dresses, she put on a white gown. She let her hair down and removed the sheets from the bed. She took one end and wrapped it securely around her neck. Then she took the other end and wrapped it around the bannister. She climbed up and stood on the bannister closing her eyes. "Forgive me!" She whispered and jumped.

Tyrion had ridden out to meet his father who tried to get him to tell him what was so urgent. When they arrived at the palace Shae and Bronn were waiting for them. Tyrion's eyes gre wide, "No! No!" He screamed running.

"What the hell is going on?" Tywin barked.

When Tyrion got to the room two guards were pulling Sansa up while the maids cried. "Get out! GET OUT!" Tyrion whispered then screamed. They laid her on the floor and ran out. Tyrion knelt beside Sansa. Bronn stood watch and after an hour Tyrion stood up, "Shae tell the servants to pack the horses we are returning to Harranhal."

Tywin gasped when he saw Bronn carrying Shae's lifeless body through the castle. "What happened?" He demanded, but neither Tyrion nor Bronn would answer.

"Open the doors!" Tyrion demanded to the guards at the doors that lead to the throne room.

Joffrey was holding court when a noblewoman screamed as the doors opened. Joffrey jumped up, "What is the meaning..." The words stopped in his mouth as the crowd parted, Tyrion entered with Bronn who was carrying Sansa. Tywin was with them as well. "What is this-Get that out of here!"

Tyrion turned to his father, "You want to know what happened to Sansa Lannister..." He pointed at Joffrey, "The King!" He spoke so that everyone could hear him, "Lured Sansa here with a letter from his wife Margaery-a fake letter-He summoned me to the council chambers and his men held me prisoner while he and two of his men raped Sansa in her bedroom."

"How dare you!" Joffrey said.

"Shut the fuck up!" The gathered coutiers all gasped, "Say another word in denial and I will come up there and cut your fucking tongue out-You little shit!" He pointed at Joffrey, "You all see this bastard! He is not the son of Robert Baratheon-If he was he would not have raped Lady Sansa-He would not have killed her father-or tortured her-He is the son of my brother Jaime and our sister Cersi-Robert Baratheon was many things-A drunk-a manwhore-he cheated on his wife with many women and fathered many bastards-but no one could ever accuse him of raping a woman." He walked up to the throne and when the guards tried to stop him Tywin raised his hand. "You are a monster! You taint the Iron Throne and I am ashamed to call you family-I am ashamed of you-My sister..." He turned and looked at Tywin, "My father-I wish my mother was here-So she can see what you have allowed this family to become." He returned his attention to Joffrey, "Your days are numbered bastard King-Daenarys Targaryen is across the sea building an army-I hope her Dragons eat you slowly-and piss on your bones." He spit on Joffrey and walked away. He stopped by Bronn who laid Sansa's body down and they walked out.

"No one talks to me like that-I am the King! Guards sieze them!" Tywin held his hand up and they didn't move. "Guards I said sieze them!" Still no one moved.

Tywin crossed the floor, "You what's your name?" He asked to a guard.

"Josten Milord."

"Josten take 10 men and have the servants clean this girl's body-Then have her shipped to Winterfel-I will send a message to Lord and Lady Greyjoy to have her body buried with her family."

"She is the daughter of traitor! Her head should be removed and placed on a pike!" Joffrey yelled.

Tywin walked up to Joffrey and slapped him so hard his mouth bled and he fell into his chair, "There is your first lesson-Your second one is that you are King because I allow it-The title means nothing without the power to back it or the knowledge to use that power-Now a warning-If you step out of line and do anything else that unworthy of being a King-You will no longer be King! Do I make myself clear?" He just looked at his grandfather, "I asked you a question!" He said taking another step closer.

Joffrey's bleeding mouth trembled as he answered, "Yes I understand!"

"Good! Now I want the names of the men who helped you rape that girl and the names of the men who held my son in a room while you committed this crime." Tywin left the throne room as the guards carried Sansa away.

"Leave me! What are you all looking at? Leave me!" Joffrey yelled as the courtiers left the hall one by one. He sat alone on his throne crying.

Tywin stood before the Captain of the guard and 22 men of the King's Guard, "Is this all of them?"

"Yes sir!" Josten replied.

"You all have disgraced yourselves-As punsihment the men who held my son in the room will be sent to the Night's Watch-As for these two-remove their cocks and place them in the prison."

"You wished to see me my lord?" Viserys asked in the dungeon.

"Arya Stark-have your spies loacted her yet?"

"No my lord but we did find the lair of the brotherhood without banners-She was last seen with them-She escaped them!"

"What word from across the sea?"

"Daenarys has sacked the city of Astapor-She has 10,000 Unsullied soldiers with her-The free cities of Essos are planning to form an aliance to fight her. The city of Quarth has sworn an alliance with her and they are sending her 40,000 troops."

"Can we get an assassin to kill her."

"Impossible my lord-She is guarded by Jorah Mormount a former banner of the Starks."

Tywin sighed as the men cried out in pain of getting their manhoods removed. The two men started walking. "I remember him-Eddard Stark banished him for slave trading."

"Yes she is also protected by Sir Barristan Selmy."

Tywin sighed, "Perfect! The greatest sword in all of Westeros! Keep me informed."

Viserys bowed as Tywin walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Love on the Seas

The Sea Horse was a merchant ship bound for Braavos. Sandor had bought passage for him and Arya. Gendry had to pay for his own passage and for some reason Sandor didn't like him. In Gendry's eyes he seemed more like an overprotective father. He could often feel the Hounds eyes on him whenever he stood to close to Arya. He found himself staring at Arya at times, because she wasn't that angry little girl who would often whisper the names of the Lannisters and other people she planned to kill. This was a stocky but athletic young curvy woman-with a mean sword swing-Gendry and her had sparred the second day the ship set sail and she was very good.

Arya leaned over the rail and took in the salty air of the sea. The wind whipped her short cropped hair and sun shined off her features. She knew Gendry was looking at her as she was attracted to him. She was attracted to him when they first met-a crush she thought she could do nothing about especially since Gendry was at the time when they met was on his way to the Night's Watch. Things were different now-she was older and so was he. She wanted him to be her first.

"I like the sea-I wish I could live on it!"

"Aye so do I-I always heard tails of sailors who swore they saw fish-women."

She looked at him, "Mermaids!"

"Yes!"

"When my father..." She looked away sniffing as the memory of his death over took her..

"I'm sorry about your father-If you let me I would like to help you get your revenge."

She smiled kissing him on the cheek and walked away. He sighed watching her, then Gendry noticed the Hound staring at him.

Sandor was in his room as he had stolen enough gold to buy adjoining rooms. There was a knock and when he opened the door Arya was standing behind it. "Can I talk with you?"

"About what?"

"Making love!"

"There are women aboard this ship ask them."

"I don't know them-I know you!"

He sighed and let her in, "I suppose you want to give yourself to the Gendry boy?"

"I...I love him!"

He shook his head, "Didn't your mother teach you that a high born lady is suppose to wait for her wedding day?"

"My mother also tried putting me in a dress and styling my hair-That never did go well for her." Arya smiled thinking about all the times she caused her mother to stretch her eyes with her tomboyish ways. Her sister always tried to help her mother turn Arya into a little proper Lady, but she loved archery, horses, and swords, to much. Arya would often wrestle with her brothers and chase them-a couple of times she would follow her father on his hunting trips. "I just want to know-does it hurt? What is it like to make love to someone."

He sighed and sat down. He gestured at his face, "I have...admired many women in my life, the only women who would sleep with me were the ones I paid."

"I don't think you are ugly."

"That is kind of you to say-If I had a daughter I'd want her to be like you-Strong and not afraid to pick up a sword and kill-Fearless! Anyway making love depends on the person-To do it with someone you care for and who feels the same way about you-That is the best love making in the world. If Gendry feels the same way about you that he does-Then go all the way-If he breaks your heart I will break his neck."

Arya smiled and left his cabin, but he stopped and gave her a bottle with a clear liquid in it and told her to take a sip before she made love with him. She went to her cabin and wrote note for Gendry, but she was afraid to leave it for him. The next day she hid and waited until he left his room then she placed the letter on his bed. That night when he went to his room he found the letter on the pillow it read...

_Dear Gendry_

_When I first met you I fell in love with you, but I was a child with a crush or so I thought-I am not a child anymore-I am 16 years old-I have seen the way you look at me-I hope you have noticed how I look at you-We both have been through a lot-When that red witch took I thought I would never see again-I won't loose you again-Come to my room tonight-I want you to be my first and my last-If you feel anything for me then come to my room knock twice so I know its you..._

Gendry smiled, folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket. He exited his room and walked down the hall, but Sandor was standing in front of Arya's door. He tried to pretend he was going somewhere else, but Sandor grabbed him.

"I know-and if you break her heart or sleep with other women on her I will kill you-Slowly-I know why the red woman took you and why the King's guard hunted you-You are Robert Baratheon's bastard." Gendry lowered his eyes, "Your father was a manwhore-Be better than him and one more thing-Don't go in there because you want a good time-She has seen many awful things in her life-If anyone deserves happiness its her."

Gendry gritted his teeth and looked up at the Hound, "I love her!" He confidently said.

Sandor looked into her eyes, "Then go in!" He waited until Sandor went into his room then He ran his hands through his hair and smelled his breath. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" She said in a seductive adult voice Gendry didn't think she had.

When he walked in he gasped because she wore see through gown, "Where did you get that!"

She smiled in a shy kind of way, "I bought it from a merchant aboard the ship-He says its what the women in Braavos wear to seduce their men."

"You look so beautiful" He said walking up to her.

They kissed, "I love you!"

"I love you more!" He replied in confidence.

They kissed again and she nervously slid her hand down to his cock and smiled at the size. He gently pinched her nipples. She quickly tore his clothes off and he scooped her up into his arms after removing the gown and carried her to the bed.

Arya lay with her leg draped over his and her head in chest, "You've done this before?"

"I am a black smith-Men talk!"

She smiled, "Promise me..."

"Anything!" He said interrupting.

"Promise me that I will be the only one you ever do this with."

"I swear it on my love for you and all I hold dear in my heart-Now promise me that after you have your revenge we will marry."

She kissed him, "I do!"

The next day they were on the deck staring at each other like the other was something to eat. "Knock it off-Your like two moonstruck ninnies-A pair of horses in heat!" Sandor said.

Arya and Gendry laughed and she winked at him as she made her way to her cabin, "Do you remember asking me why the Red Witch wanted me?"

Arya sighed playing with his chest hair, "Yes!"

"Well she wanted me because I am Robert Baratheon's bastard son! That is why the guards killed Yorin-They were killing all of his bastard children."

Arya shook her head, "I'm going to kill that fucker-very slowly." Arya sat up and looked at Gendry, "You could be King! There are no laws concerning bastards and the throne."

Gendry looked away, "I don't want it!" He sat up and she massaged his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"What about you? The last I heard your brother was proclaimed King of the North-If you are the last Stark-That makes you Queen of the North."

Sansa shook her head, "My sister Sansa is older than me-She would be Queen."

He huffed, "Yeah if..." He stopped himself, "I'm sorry-I'm sure she is safe and well."

Arya lay back down, "She better be!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The City of Braavos

The city of Braavos lies at the northwestern-most end of the Essos continent, roughly due east of the Vale of Aryn. It is the only one of the Nine Free Cities which was not a former colony of the Valaryian Freehold. The city was founded by galley slaves after they staged a mutiny and killed their Valyrian overseers. Directed by the Moonsingers, they sailed as far north as they could in the Narrow Sea in search of a refuge. They established the Secret City of Braavos and kept its location secret for over four centuries, accepting other refugees and escaped slaves in the process. Because of the nature of its founding, Braavos does not keep slaves, does not like to do business with those who keep slaves, and frequently uses its military and economic power to encourage other states to give up slavery. After the Doom of Valaryian four hundred years ago Braavos revealed itself to the world, and as the other Free Cities were left in chaos for decades after the Doom, Braavos rose to become the most powerful of the Free Cities. Due to its unique origin, Braavos is sometimes referred to as the Bastard Son of Valyria.

Because the Valyrians took slaves from across the vast reaches of the continent of Essos, its slave population was very diverse. The city is also known for giving refuge to runaway slaves and is also nicknamed the city of freedom-the city of freeman-and the city of broken chains. Because of its diversity Braavos has no one major religion-People are free to practice whatever religion they wish as their is a temple for every known religion in the world including the newest one-The lord of lights. These temples are located on the Isle of the gods.

The city has a strong military force, consisting of the largest fleet of ships on the Narrow Sea and the resources necessary to hire large armies of mercenaries and freeriders very quickly. The city also has a powerful banking institution, the Iron Bank, which holds the debts of many other governments (including the Iron Throne of Westeros), furthering Braavosi influence and power. Currently, the Iron Bank of Braavos is bigger than the banks of all the other Free Cities put together, and plays a major role in financial transactions across both Essos and Westeros.

Arya stood by the rail looking over the side as the Titan statue of Braavos greeted the Sea Horse as it approached Chequy Bay for inspection. Gendry paid the inspectors extra coin for Arya's Dire Wolf Nymeria. When the inspection was done the ship was directed to Ragman's Harbor to berth. The trio spent the night at an inn called the Mermaids Cove. The next morning they took a fairy into the main city of Braavos. It was bustling with activity as people scurried about from one place to another transacting business. The sigil of the Sealord's palace could be seen in the distance and the even more opulent and larger palace of the Iron Bank could be seen towards the center of the city. Almost every street had a shop of some kind on it or place to eat or trade.

"Excuse me-but how much do you want for the Dire Wolf?" A scruffy man asked walking up to Arya.

"She's not for sale!" She replied as the wolf growled.

"Everything's for sale-How about 5,000 gold crowns?"

Gendry gasped as the Hound raised an eyebrow, "No sale!"

The man turned his attention to Gendry, "How about you sir? You seem more reasonable than your companions here."

"The lady said no!" Gendry replied with the same amount of force as Arya.

"10,000 crowns!"

That is when Sandor's hand dropped to his broad sword, "Leave now!"

The man raised his hands, "No need to get violent!"

"We are running out of coin." Gendry said.

"Your a black smith-Lets find a job for you." Sandor said.

"And what will you do?" Gendry asked.

"Hire out my sword or fight in the arena-there is a sword tournament going on right now."

There were sword matches being held at the city arena-but to enter cost 100 gold talents. There were matches to the death and non-lethal matches. Sandor entered the non-lethal match which was free. Arya entered as well, but they both learned that their skills with the sword were nothing compared to the swordsmen of Braavos. Sandor won three matches before he lost and Arya won only one match. Between them they had won 80 gold talents.

They bought a small shack near the wall and Gendry got work in a forge while Sandor got work as a guard at the grainhouse. Arya got work as a maid in a tavern. They worked for the next 5 months saving their coin before Arya went looking for the Faceless men. It was in the 6th month of her time in Braavos that she entered a shop that sold magical items.

She showed the coin to the man and said, "_Volaris Morghulis!" _Gendry and Sandor were with her.

The men took the coin and examined it before responding, "That which you seek is near-Go up this street and after 5 blocks you will come to a fountain. Turn left walk five more blocks and you will come to an alley-It is very narrow-There is a shop at the end of the alley show the shop keeper the coin you showed me-He will tell you what you wish to know."

The shop was where th eman said it would be. An elderly fat woman sat at the counter reading the scroll. When the trio entered she looked up and then returned her eyes to her scroll. "Sorry we are closed."

Arya sneered because there wasn't much in the shop to sell. She took out her coin and slammed it on the counter, "_Volaris Morghulis!"_

When the woman set the scroll down they all gasped because now sitting in front of them was a beautiful young slinder red head. "You must be Arya! Jacqen speaks of you with great passion."

"Who are you?" Arya asked.

She smiled, "I will tell you my name only after you have become one of us." She looked at her companions, "If the two of you do not have coins you may go no further."

"I am not leaving her alone!" Sandor said.

Arya looked at him, "I will be fine-await me in the city and take care of Nymeria for me." The wolf whimpered, but Arya was able to comfort her. She kissed Gendry for an hour then she hugged Sandor and they left. "I am ready!" She said to the woman.

"Do you swear on your life before the god of death that you will not reveal our secrets to any other for as long as you live?"

Arya took a deep breath, "I so swear!" She handed Arya a ceremonial dagger and made her run the blad across her hand.

"Place your bloody hand in the door notch."

When she did the wall parted to reveal a stairway that went down into the ground. "When you reach the bottom a guide will take you the rest of the way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Secrets of the Faceless Men

Arya walks down the unlit tunnel carefully taking each step so that she doesn't slip. There is a feint light ahead but it is of little help to her. When she reaches the bottom Jacqen is waiting for her. "At last you come!"

She gasps at the 100 foot tall cave ceiling as it is transparent and she can see the people walking up and down the street. "How is that possible?"

"This city was founded by slaves many years ago-The men who worked the mines discovered ghost rock long ago-It is just one of our many secrets-Come!"

"Where are we?"

"The road of Destiny-it leads to the temple of many faces god of death. You are an initiate-when you have passed the test you will become an apprentice-when you have passed that stage of your training you will become an acolyte of the guild of Faceless Men."

An old man waited at the gates of the temple, "This is Omere the Wise-From this day forth do as he says." Jacqen bowed to the man and left.

"Come I shall show you where you may rest." He led Arya to a room with a bed and table stand with a candle. There was also a chest at the foot of the bed. "At first sun light seek me out before the alter of death."

Arya was up before sunrise the next day and she was able to find the Alter because a map of the temple of house black and white was on her table when she awoke. Arya had to memorize the map and burn it. "From this day forth Arya Stark is no more-your life and reasons for coming here are over-Choose a name you wish others to know you by and never again speak Arya here."

Arya huffed inside, ("You can forget that old man! I am Arya Stark and I will have my vengeance!") She thought to herself.

The old man smiled, "What name will you choose?"

"My name is Lynna?"

"Lynna your first task is to go out into the city and learn all the secrets you can-from now on you shall be the Cat of the Canals-Go and learn all you can-return and tell me anything of note-Get rid of your swords as you no longer need them!"

She left through a dumbwaiter that went up into an alley in the city. The first thing she did was give her swords-the Fang blades and needle to Sandor for safe keeping then she went about the city trying to learn anything of note. She had heard that the free cities were gathering an army to fight the Mother of Dragons Daenarys Targaryen. As the day passed she found her task to be hard because she didn't have the skills to sneak up on someone to hear their conversation-so she returned to the underground temple and met Omere at the order.

"The skill to spy will come with time-You probably heard something and didn't realize it-Close your eyes." She obeyed, "Now do you remember anyone interesting?"

"There was a man speaking with another man."

"Hold the image in your mind-Now watch their lips and mimic their mouth movements with your own." She smiled, "Now what did he say."

She put her lips together and moved her move in the same way, "Position-no-Um-poise-Its a longer word!"

"Take your time!"

"Pois-pois-on-POISON! He said poison!"

"This man intends to poison someone-You must learn whom-Follow him and learn more-Now go."

Over the next few days Arya followed the man and learned his name was Baron Jhasard of the city of Ilairyen and he was buying poison to be sent to Mereene. He was also trying to convince the Sea Lord to help the other Free Cities wage war on Daenarys Targaryen. The poison was shipped 5 days later. Arya enjoyed being the Cat of the Canals and she would sometimes visit Gendry and they would make love or spend time with each other talking-she would also take Nymeria hunting in the wilds near Braavos. Three months passed of learning secrets and when she returned to her room in the temple Arya found a glass of milk with the instructions drink me. The next morning Arya was blind and called for help but no one would come.

"Why are you crying?" Omere asked.

"I cannot see!" She replied in anger.

"You can hear-You can feel-you can smell-Allow your other senses to guide you or remain on the bed and cry!"

"Wait Master!" There was no answer, so she slowly got up and felt her way to the door. She forgot the chest and hit her foot. Arya took a deep breath and finally she found the door. Remembering the alter was down the right and through the large archway downstairs she placed her hand on the wall and continued on-Eventually after a few close calls Arya made it. Omere taught her to distinguish sounds and use her hands to see the faces of others. After three weeks Arya could get around the temple with just her senses and memories. It took another 4 months to circumvent the city without asking for help and when she did ask for help it was to pick a pocket, learn a secret, or gain sympathy. When she dreamed she would dream of Nymeria and see through her eyes or the eyes of people and cats. Omere started having people attack her and she had to identify the person by smell and sound. A year passed before she regained her sight after killing a man while blind. Arya knelt before Omere who cloaked her in a black robe naming her an apprentice of the Guild of Faceless Men. She becomes student to a man called Ethan. Ethan hands her a bag of coins and tells her that she may give a coin to whomever she thought was worthy of becoming a member of the guild-She gives one to Gendry who joins and goes through the same training she did-Sandor refuses stating that he would rather stare an enemy face to face and not sneak around in the shadows to deal out death.

CODE of the FACELESS MEN

_**Life shall be given for life**_

Like Jacqen did for Arya she would be bound to grant death for life to anyone who saved her life and anyone with her

_**Destiny has no sway over gold**_

The Faceless Men are not bound by any contract of gold that goes against the will of the gods or brings harm to one of their own

_**Issue Death to all who deserve it-all who seek it and all whose time has come**_

If the Order felt that someone deserved to die then he or she was honored bound to do it-or if someone wanted to die and was too much of a coward to do it then their wish shall be granted-If someone escaped death it was up to the Faceless Men to make sure they gave the red god his meal

_**Do no Harm to the Innocent**_

_**Live Free Die Well**_

The Faceless Men are to prevent slavery whenever possible and allow no one to claim them as property

These are the codes that Arya had to learn and live by. She learned to use the shadows as her ally-She learned about poisons to kill or fake death and potions that made people tell the truth or see things that weren't there. She learned how make accidents happen like acid to loosen bricks to fall and kill. Arya learned how to be fast as lightening and silent as the grave. She learned how to throw poisoned darts that were thinner than a sowing needle and she learned to throw shurikens and throwing stars at moving targets. She also learned how not to be noticed in a room full of people and how to recognize secret passage ways-booby traps and how to pick locks. She learned to master lying how to tell them and when someone was telling them. With all her training Arya had to learn the languages of Essos-Valaryen, Dothraki, Braavosi which was her favorite language and Laothinee.

Two years pass-Arya is now 18 years old-she must do take on her second assignment-a deserter bu the name of Daveron. Daveron had left the Nights Watch and escaped justice, but he would not escape Arya. If she killed the young man successfully then she would be able to learn the secrets of changing her face. Sense deserters from the watch are beheaded she has to make him have an accident that takes off his head. It took three weeks to set everything up. She trips him with her foot and he falls into flower cart that crashes into the wall where a rope is holding up a stone sign for the mason's stone work and pottery. A woman screams and feints as the heavy stone sign crushes his neck severing his head. As a crowd gathers Arya disappears into the city.

The day finally comes when Arya learns the secrets of changing her face and it didn't take as long as she thought it would because she learned that she had the gift inside her and that was why Jacqen gave her the coin. Gendry she learned could learn to alter and change his face even though he didn't have the gift.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Orders for Arya

Arya was in the temple and when she awoke she found a note on her table by the bed. She cracked the seal and read it. Then she got dressed and went up into the city. She bought passage on a ship bound for Pentos and left without saying a word to Sandor or Gendry who was in his apprentice stage of training.

Pentos

The city of Pentos is located at roughly the mid-latitude of the Free Cities, between Braavos in the north and Lys in the south. It is due east of King's Landing, across the Narrow Sea. It is surrounded by fertile coastal plains known as the Flatlands. Rulership is given to a Prince elected from among the noble families of Pentos. As a close ally with Braavos Pentos has outlawed slavery.

"This woman the mother of Dragons has sacked the city of Astapor. My friends in Astapor say that she made a deal with Master Krazyns. 8,000 unsullied for one of her Dragons-The bitch betrayed the Masters and slew everyone freeing the slaves." The man speaking is named Baron Jhasard and he is addressing Magister Illyro Mopatis.

"She is the mother of Dragons!" Mopatis declared as a bald middle aged woman served them their drinks.

"I know Prince Aegon is alive!"

Mopatis looked at the servant girl and the men standing in attendance, "Leave us!" When they were gone he sneered at the Baron, "I would admonish sir not to say such things."

"If servants can't keep their mouths closed then you should have them killed-Give me the boy! I have convinced the Iron Brothers Bank has agreed to fund an army if the boy destroys Daenarys and conquers Westeros."

Mopatis stands up and starts pacing, "And tell me how will such an army defeat Daenarys and her three Dragons?"

"We kill the Dragons of course-They are also loaning us the money to pay the Faceless Men to kill the Dragons."

Mopatis shook his head, "The Faceless Men would never take a contract to kill Dragons."

"I will find an assassin who will."

That night after dinner Mopatis went to his room as he was not up to any female company-He felt quesy and ill to the stomach. "The boy Prince Aegon Targaryen-Where is he?" The bald woman asked standing over Mopatis as he lay in bed, he tried to call for help, but he couldn't. "I gave you a posion that affects speech-then your eyesight-in a few minutes you will die in agony unless I give you the antedote." She dangled the antedote before him, "Write it down-where is the boy?" He did then she poured the drink in his mouth and left.

"Guards!" He yelled sitting up. A few minutes later they rushed to the Baron's room and found him hanging from his balcony window. "Serach the palace!"

Tower of the Monks of light

The monks were servants of the lord of lights and they were trying to convert Aegon into a believer. The prince had survived his near death experience at the hands of the Usurper's men. He was whisked away to live with Mopatis who hid the boy and sent him to the monks when Dany and her brother came to live with him. The boy had his odities and a test was administered to him to see if he would be a good ruler. It was determined by the Iron Bank that Daenarys would make a better ruler than Aegon and they would have left him alone, but Baron Jhasard wanted to borrow gold to fund an army against Daenarys. The bank's high council decided to pay the Faceless men to kill Aegon because the free cities wanted to use him to kill Daenarys and take the throne of Westeros.

Aegon was still healing from his injuries he suffered at the Red Keep so many years ago. He was on the mend and soon he would be able to leave the tower. He liked to swim in the garden pool which was 15 feet deep. One night he went swimming, but Arya was already in the pool wearing a painted suit that blended her in with the side of the pool. When the prince swam by she grabbed him and held him down until he drowned. As his body lay face up in the pool Arya slipped out the water gate that empty the pool into the river.

"No!" Mopatis screamed as he ran up and found Aegon's body floating face down in the pool.

The Black and White Temple

"Master! The mission is complete. Aegon and Baron Jhasar are dead." Arya said to her Master Ethan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Black Mountain

"What is that mountain?" Arya asked looking up at the mountain to the east side of Braavos.

She was with Gendry, "That is the Black Mountain."

Sandor was with them as well as they sat on the outside of a Tavern having lunch, "They say a swordsman lives up there-The greatest swordsman in the world-Pei Long."

Arya stood up, "We must be going."

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Sandor asked.

Arya sighed, "Gendry hasn't reached acolyte yet."

"And what happens after that? Do you think the Faceless Men will alow the two of you to leave."

She didn't have an answer-when Gendry and Arya returned to the temple Gendry went to his studies and training while Arya was summoned to the council of masters. "Arya!" Omere said.

She furrowed her brow, "My name is Lynna."

"And yet your heart is not with us-Your heart is in the west and avenging your family."

She tried to deny it but they wouldn't let her, "We know why you gave a coin to your lover Gendry and we know that you still consort with the man Sandor the Hound-You still have your sword needle and the fang blades the burnt mn gave you." Ethan said.

This time a woman spoke-a woman named Joslan, "Our code states that everyone must put away their past, but you have held onto it-As such you are excommunicated from the guild of Faceless Men-Our code says that gold has no sway over destiny and neither does an oath."

Omere spoke up, "If ever you wish to rejoin our ranks we shall allow-Until then you are no longer an acolyte of this order."

"A warning Arya lone wolf-whenever a member of the guild seeks your aid you will give it-You may not share our secrets and if you ever intervene in our affairs we will kill you-Go now from this Arya Stark."

"What about Gendry?" She asked.

"He may follow you after his training is complete as he has not given up his former life as well-Your destinies are intertwined."

Arya gave Ethan the coins and left the council chambers. When she exited the hall Jacqen was waiting for her. "Where will you go now?"

Arya looked up at the transparent rock ceiling of the cave as they left the temple, "Tell me about the black mountain."

He smiled, "The black mountain-atop the mountain lives a man by the name of Pei Long-of 1,000 years of age-He has never been beaten with the sword-They say that traveled the world in search of someone to best him with the sword, but he never found one-he climbed the mountain and lives alone-He only teaches those who can brave the mountain climb and reach the top."

Arya stared at the mountain, "Has anyone ever climbed the ountain recently."

"Ethan climbed the mountain many years ago-but Ethan teaches no one the secrets he learned from Pei Long."

Arya remebered her sword lessons from Ethan and she remembered how it always felt like he was holding back on her. She could never break his guard or best him. Two days later Arya stood at the base of the mountain which was littered with the bodies of people who had failed to reach the top. She hugged Sandor then she hugged and Kissed Gendry.

"I will light a torch when I reach the top and light one every night to let you know that I live."

Gendry kissed her again, "I will look for it everyday."

She took a deep breath and began her ascent up the steep mountain side. Arya didn't look back because if she did she felt she might turn around for Gendry who had tried unsuccessfully to convince her not to do so. When she was 30 feet up Arya rested for an hour, then she continued on as carefully as possible. Each step and hand hold had to be taken carefully or it was over. If she took the wrong path she could get stuck. After she was a 100 feet in the air Arya rested on a small stretch of protruding rock-she had to remain absolutely still or fall to her death. After an hour she went on-remembering how her brother use to climb the side of castle Winterfel and was pushed by Jaime Lannister. Her anger and rage kept her going up and up towards the top-soon the air began to thin and she struggled for air, but was able to adjust her breathing. It took two weeks to climb the side of the mountain-all her water was gone and she lay on her face and stomach at the edge of the top of the mountain-Arya had made it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Cruel Tutelage Pei Long

Arya found the strength to move via her rage and anger-when she turned her face to the side she saw a skeleton lying next to her and few feet ahead of her was a decomposing body. She stood up and started walking towards the ruins of a temple where a white haired man sat crossed legged with a sword in his lap. His eyes were closed, half of his white hair was up in a top not-the rest hung down his back. He had a scar running across his face. Despite the old man's age he looked no older than forty which caused Arya to doubt if he truly was a 1,000 years old.

She addressed him in Braavosi, _"Master I have climbed the mountain and I kneel before you to learn the ways of the sword."_

The old man responded in old Valaryian, _"A woman! It has been many years since a woman climbed my mountain-What did some man break your heart-or forced himself on you if so leave."_

She switched to Valaryen, _"No Master I seek revenge on those who killed my family."_

Long huffed, _"So it was vengeance that drove you up the mountain and what are you willing to pay to learn my secrets?"_

_"__I can pay you gold Master!"_

He laughed, _"What if I wanted your body instead are you still willing to pay?"_

_"__Yes master!"_

He stretched his eyes, _"Are you a whore?"_

_"__No master!"_

_"__And what if I said that I wanted your first born child or that I wish you to give me a child? Do you still say yes?"_

Without hesitating Arya replied, "_Yes master!"_

_"__You carry swords-do you have any skill?"_

_"__I have studied the Fang technique under a warrior from Westeros and I have studied the secrets of the Faceless Men."_

_"__Show me!"_

_"__No master! I came here to learn not fight."_

_"__Then you are not as stupid as you look-My price is your obedience-If you question me-I will break your teeth-If you disobey me I will break your legs or arms-If you fail me I will kill you! Tomorrow we begin."_

Arya stood on the edge of the mountain and lit a torch to let Gendry know that she was still alive. The next day she stood before Pei Long at sunrise. "_To learn to use the sword you must learn to fight without sword. Throw a punch." _She did and he intercepted her hand and it felt like she had punched a brick wall.

_"__What the hell?"_

_"__My hand has been broken over and over gain-Punch that board until your hands break."_

Arya would punch the board switching hands. She gritted her teeth as her fists started to bleed-as with Sandor she had to practice until she was told to stop. She thought he would change exercises for the next day, but he didn't to her disgust. Arya endured the training without complaint-it was in the next week that he had Arya start carrying buckets of water across her shoulder. The next week he tied her ankles and wrists to ropes in a pully and stretched her out. With each new exercise Arya had to keep up with the last exercise and finish before sunset. As with Sandor she had to wrap her legs around a tree branch and pull herself up. Arya's hands hurt, everywhere hurt and it was the worse training she ever went through in her life.

Sometimes she was so tired that she would forget to light the torch for Gendry. Pei Long would have her place her hands in icy water he would pour a green powder in the water it would bubble and sooth her hands as she held them in. He also made something to soak her feet and body. Eventually they started practicing hand to hand combat-Arya could hold him off for a few seconds but eventually he would defeat her. Two years passed and Arya could hold her own against the old man although she would loose more times than she would win. The fact that she had trained under Sandor helped her endure much of the rigorous training Pei Long forced on her.

_"__What are you holding_?" Long asked Arya as she held a curved sword with a flat cross guard.

_"__A sword Master!"_

_"__And in the wrong hands all it is is a sword-Feel the weapon in your hand-It is now apart of you-your hand gives it life-It holds life and death-Life if you survive and death for those who stand before you! Now show me what you know!"_

Arya attacks him and he disarms her in one move and cuts her on the arm, _"What the hell?"_

_"__Every time you drop your sword I will cut you!"_

They practiced everyday sometimes into the night. Arya would mimic his movements or they would spar and when she dropped her sword he would cut her on some part of her body. She would have to administer her own healing ointments as she had learned to make the blue powder among other things from Long. As they days passed Arya became better and better. Now when he disarmed her Arya would dive for the sword before it touched the ground and they would continue the match. Arya became proficient with two sword hand styles-the two handed grip, the one handed grip, and many other style of fighting. As time passed she could disarm Pei Long, but he would continue fighting even without a sword and he was just as deadly without sword as he was with a sword. To win her matches Arya would use dirty underhanded tricks to win, but it was the fifth year of her apprenticeship to him and she was determined to beat him without any dirty tricks. She didn't even wish to sacrifice her body to defeat Pei Long. But despite her determination he knocked her sword from her hand, but she kept fighting using her feet and hands. She clipped his legs and straddled him with her hand raised to kill and his sword at her neck.

_"__Enough! I can teach you no more!"_

Arya stood up,_"But Master!"_

He raised his hand, "_You kept fighting even when I disarmed you-I am no longer your master-You are the best student I have ever had-Go and get your vengeance."_ Arya packed her things to leave, but before she left Pei Long gave her a sword. It had a slight curve to it with a horizontal cross guard. The pummel was wrapped in leather and there was a wolf etched into the side of the blade. "_May all your enemies fall before your blade." _They hugged then Pei Long let her down in a cart tied to a rope.

Gendry had completed his training and like Arya he had been excommunicated by the Faceless Men. When he got up to leave Arya was standing at the door. She was beautiful, but she had hard eyes and the look a deadly warrior beneath a refined lady.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Mother of Dragons

The Free Cities of Essos were enraged when Daenarys, sacked Quarth freed the slaves of Astapor and killed the Masters. So they gathered their wealth together and raised an army of 100,000 troops to fight Daenarys' army of 8,000 Unsullied, 15,000 troops of Quarth, 2,000 troops of the Sellswords army and 40,000 Dothraki who swore to fight by Daenarys as long as she remains in the east-when she crosses the Narrow sea the Dothraki will return to their ancestral home. The two armies met in open fields 20 miles from the city of Mereene Dany's intended target. The battle had been going on for the past five days, but eventually men who fought for the allied free cities began deserting and turning on their comrades to fight for the Mother of Dragons.

The sun was beginning to rise on the sixth day and a retreat was sounded by the allied forces. Dany sat on a white horse surrounded by her Dragons, guards, commanders, and advisors. They cheered as they retreated, "My lady do we pursue?" Jorah asked.

Dany sneered, "No Sir Jorah sound the horn to hold."

Khal Azhuza looked at her, _"We are Dothraki-We do not allow enemies to escape!"_

_"I am the Mother of Dragons! The last of House Targaryen-Ruler of the First Men and the Andels! I am Khaleesi-and you swore to fight for me in exchange for all the lout you can carry."_

He spit on the ground, _"What do women know of war?"_

Dany smiled, _"I will show you..." _She looked at her three Dragons, "_Dragoness! Burn them all and let no one escape!"_

The three Dragons roared and jumped into the air-they dove onto the retreating forces unleashing fire from their mouths. The men screamed in terror as they were roasted in the fire of the Dragons. When it was over assembly was sounded and the troops marched behind Dany and her commanders as the Dragons flew overhead. They rode in between the burnt corpses that littered the battle field.

"We will camp here!" Dany yelled raising her hand.

While the army celebrated its latest victory Daenarys, her Dragons, Jorah, Selmy, Grey Worm, Azhuza, Mero, and Missandei made their way to the command tent to plan the attack on Mereene. When they arrived a hooded figure was at the table with a Dire Wolf. Jorah, Selmy, and Grey Worm drew their weapons as the Dragons growled at the Dire Wolf.

"You won the battle, but did you have to burn the men as they retreated?" A muffled female voice said with her back to them.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Jorah demanded.

The hooded figure turned to face them and removed her hood, "My name is Arya Stark of House Stark and I came to speak with the Mother of Dragons." Arya looked at their swords, "Oh and you can put those swords away-if I wanted to kill her majesty she would be dead by now and none of you would have seen it or been able to stop it."

"The Starks helped the Usurper overthrow the Targaryens-We should kill you now!" Selmy said.

"And the Targaryens kidnapped and murdered my aunt Lynna!"

Dany stepped forward and signaled them to lower their weapons, "How did you get in here?" Dany asked intrigued by the young woman dressed like a warrior.

"I was trained by the Faceless Men-I could go and come anywhere I wished-The Shadows are my ally and Darkness my friend-I have a grievance against the Lannisters and all related to them by blood-I also have a score to settle with House Frey and I have to ask you Daenarys Targaryen-what your attentions were? Do you plan to cross the Narrow sea?"

She nodded, "I do after I have freed all the slaves of the Free cities and give my army much needed experience in war!"

Arya took a seat on the edge of the table, "I have a plan to deal with the Lannisters and all my enemies-When you get to Westeros the Martells and the Tyrells will be in rebellion against the Lannisters."

Jorah smirked, "And how will you accomplish all this."

"This tent has ears-Anyway before I left Westeros the North declared my brother King of the North-He was betrayed by Walder Frey-If my sister is still alive and I freed her from whatever hell the Lannisters have her in the North would name her Queen."

"Or you if she is dead!" Selmy said speaking up.

"And you want me to honor the North as a separate kingdom? The answer is no!"

Arya raised her eyebrow, "You would want war? Because I swear you would loose." Daenarys tried to speak, but Arya continued to say, "What if my sister gave her second born child to your eldest."

"You are younger than she-How do you even know she will accept?"

Arya smiles, "I can make my sister-I am stronger than her in many ways! Do we have a deal." Dany hesitated looking at the others. Jorah shook his head no-Selmy did as well. Grey Worm just nodded while Mero stared at her lustfully and Azhuza wanted a fight. "How about I sweeten the deal-You are planning to attack Mereene-If I can open the gates for your troops will you accept?"

Dany stared at the brasen brunette, "Alright-open the gates and we have a deal."

Arya tried to leave, but Azhuza blocked her path. Arya smiled and kicked him in the balls-then she grabbed his head and went to her back dragging him down. She raised her feet and flipped him over-he crossed the tent and hit the map table smashing it. From her back she flipped to her feet.

"When you reach the city attack at night-The gates will be open."

Dany had to hide a smile as Arya left the tent leaving Azhuza on his back. Three days later Dany's army arrived at the city. She ordered the messengers sent out to negotiate peace killed much to Jorah and Selmy's displeasure. At midnight Dany ordered her troops into lines and as they obeyed the gates opened.

"CHARGE!" Jorah ordered and they entered the city, but all the archers on the wall were dead from drinking poisoned water. Within two days the city was taken and all the slavers were executed over the next eight days.

Arya was waiting for Dany and her retinue in the palace throne room. "I am off to Westeros Mother of Dragons-I hope I can trust your word!"

"And I yours, but before you leave-can you stay for a day I would like to speak with you."

Arya stayed a week, during which time she and Dany became good friends and they discovered that they had a lot in common. While there Dany asked Arya about her life and family. Dany told Arya about Khal Drago and her adventures. When Arya left Daenarys sent 50 men with her to aid her with her plans for the Lannisters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Giving the Martells a Reason to Rebell

During the war the Lannisters felt their enemies closing in on them. The entire north followed Robb Stark in war against Joffrey, his claim to the throne and his family the Lannisters. To get allies Tyrion Lannister arranged the marriage of Princess Myrcella Baratheon to Trystan Martell. She cries as she is taken by ship to Sunspear accompanied by Septa Eglantine and Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard. She is seen off at the docks by a formal royal procession including King Joffrey, Prince Tommen, Queen Cersei, Acting Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister, and Sansa Stark with prayers for her and her safe journey delivered by the High Septon.

Once in Sunspear Doran made sure that Myrcella wanted for nothing and treated her like she was already a member of the family. In fact he allowed her to write her family in King's Landing often. She became close friends with Dorea Sand, Prince Oberyn's bastard daughter and Trystan's uncle. As for Mrycella and Trystan they became best of friends and fell deeply in love. When she turned 16 and he turned 19 they married. Cersi attended the wedding along with Tommen and Joffrey who had been married to Margaery for the past year.

In their first year of marraige Myrcella became pregnant with Twins two boys they named Trystan Martell II the eldest. And the younger twin was named Tyrion after Myrcella's uncle Tyrion Lannister. Two years later she had a daughter she named Evalene Martell. Mrycella is now 21 years of age. Myrcella gets up and hears a scream two doors down from her room. She runs down the hall and finds the handmaiden standing over her eldest son who has a knife in his hand. Tyrion Martell is on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Mrycella kept screaming.

"We were playing-the nanny said it was a toy!"

Myrcella stood in the courtyard as her husband Trystan returned from the hunt with his father. "Where is this maid?" He demanded after his son explained what happened. They searched the palace but didn't find the mysterious maid who gave Trystan what was suppose to be a toy dagger. As Trystan headed for the steps he and several others slipped on the first step. The nursemaid broke her leg, while a guard and young Trystan broke their necks and died.

The trauma of loosing both her sons caused caused Mrycella to go into early labor-the bay died and she went into mourning. Two months later her daughter Evalene choked to death eating corn. In her grief Mrycella sent a letter to her family-her brother Tommen came to visit her. When he arrived they hugged, but Trystan became jealous as he heard two maids talking about the incestuous relationship between Jaime and Cersi Lannister.

"You know the only reason Cersi Lannister married Loras is to dispell all those rumors about her."

"Well you know about Lord Loras-He prefers whats in a man breeches than whats under a woman's dress."

Trysan told his father about his concerns, "Non-sense! There is nothing going on between Tommen Lannister and your wife! Now put this non-sense out of your head!"

Trystan mother had come to Sunspear to comfort her son in regards to the death of his children. She argued that their family was cursed for mingling their blood with the filth of the Lannisters. Doran replied that it was rediculous because the same things were said of the Targaryens.

"Yeah and look what happened to them!"

Rumors flew from one end of Sunspear to the other. Tommen spoke with Trystan and Doran in private to diswayed the rumors and show them that they were untrue. The night before Tommen left for the capital a feast was held in his honor. Myrcella attended but she left early because she was still in mourning for her children. Tommen retired early as well as he wasn't feeling well. Trystan eyed him suspiciously as he went upstairs to his room.

Early the next morning Trystan awoke to an empty bed and figured that Myrcella got up early for breakfast. When he went down to the dining hall most of the family was there accept for Trystan and Myrcella. "Has Lord Trystan left yet?"

Doran was rubbing his head, "That was some wine!" He said.

"No I haven't seen him and I was the first one at the table." Arianne said.

"Begging your pardon milord." A young servant girl said speaking up, "But I saw Lady Martell go to Lord Tommen's late last night.."

"Are you sure girl?" Doran asked in anger.

"I am!"

Doran, Trystan, and Oberyn ran upstairs and burst into the room. They stood there speechless as Tommen's leg was drapped over Myrcella's. Her legs, mouth, and breats were covered in his semen.

The two sturred and she screamed as she noticed Trystan-she pushed him off and they both finally noticed the Martell men in the door.

"INFIDELS!" Doarn screamed as Trystan fell to his knees, "Liars! GUARDS!" They rushed in and started beating Trystan until he couldn't stand.

"CUT OFF HIS COCK!" Trystane screamed.

"NO!" Trystan screamed.

"No my lord! I swear we did nothing!" She begged running up to Trystan. He stared down on her as she begged on her knees. "I swe..."

The words stopped in her mouth as he slapped her drawing blood, "Get her out of my sight!"

Doran met with his Bannermen and all his sons to discuss what to do next. Trystan wanted her sent back to King's Landing along with her now cockless brother. Lord Jodayne argued that if they did that the Lannisters would declare war on them-They would have to fight the Tyrells who have always been their enemies, the Lannisters and Joffrey's army-Plus the Lannisters may call on the North to fight for them.

Lord Manwoody stated that Tommen and Myrcella needed to be dealt with according to the laws of the Martells and if the Lannisters didn't like it they could kiss his ass-everyone laughed. It was Lord Blackmont who asked Lord Trystan what he wanted done since it was his wife? All Trystan replied was that he wanted justice and if that meant beheading Mrycella for breaking her vows then so be it. Everyone grew quiet when Doran stood up and he informed them to gather the army-Tommen Baratheon would be executed for his crimes and so would Myrcella and if the Joffrey declared war for the justice they issued then the Martells would side with Stannis Baratheon and go to war. After the army was gathered at Sunspear letters were sent to King's Landing and both Tommen and Myrcella were executed for their crimes. A letter was sent back from King's Landing and it read:

_To the High Lords of Dorne and all Martells_

_From his majesty King Joffrey First of his name Lord of the Sven Kingdoms and the Andels_

_For the unjust crime of executing my brother and sister-I give you this one chance to surrender yourselves to the King's Justice or face my wrath and that of the Lannisters and ll the five kingsdoms loyal to me-You have one week to surrender._

Arya waited on a hill with Sandor and Nymeria along with twenty of the fifty men Daenarys gave her. Gendry climbed the hill and opened a bag. "I have the heads." He said showing Arya Tommen and Mrycella's heads.

"We are off to High Garden-The rest of you get to Casterly Rock as soon as possible."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Framing Cersi Lannister

Cersi Lannister was the second of three children and twin of Jaime Lannister. Growing up in Casterly Rock Cersi always struggled for her position in the family and often she was at odds with her younger brother, the Imp Tyrion Lannister. Cersi shared an unnatural sexual relationship with her twin brother Jaime. This relationship continued even after she married Robert Baratheon the Usurper. Cersi has fought tooth and nail to keep the fact that all her children were fathered by her brother Jaime. It was she that orchestrated the deaths of Jon Aryn, Eddard Stark, and many others who had learned the truth. Despite all she had done for the Lannister Family her father Tywin rewards her with another forced marriage-this time to Loras Tyrell-a man who preferred the company of other men than women. This was to dispel all rumors concerning her and her children. Loras and Cersi married a few months after Joffrey married Margaery Tyrell. They married in High Garden and their they remained-a year later Cersi gave birth to a son she named Victor Tyrell.

As for Loras Cersi allowed him his male companion so long as they kept it a secret and in public they acted as man and wife-while she enjoyed sleeping with young men of High Garden to fulfill her needs. Victor Tyrell was her pride and joy as Victor was everything Joffrey was not. In many ways Victor reminded her of Jaime her twin brother. The boy loved horses, swordsmanship, archery, and jousting. His mother spoiled him rotten-but when Victor turned 9 he had nothing but contempt for his father because of what he did with other men.

Castle of High Garden was filled with the screams of women as Victor was found hanging from his balcony-there was a suicide note that read he could no longer live in a world where his father took pleasure with other men. He apologized to his mother in his letter-a ceremony was held and Cersi went into a deep depression. She hated Loras and refused to speak with him causing disharmony in the Tyrell House.

Tragedy struck again as Loras died breaking his neck in fall from his horse. Olenna was in the temple of Roses mourning her grandson. "Begging your pardon milady." A stableman said, "But I found this inside Lord Loras' saddle."

She remained on her knees and took a spike bricker ball from his hand, "Is this..."

"A bricker ball milady and then there is Lord Loras' saddle-Well it looks as if the saddle strap was purposely worn down."

"You are paranoid mother!" Mace Tyrell said when she brought him the objects.

"My grandson may have been murdered."

"And I suppose you are going to tell me that Cersi Lan-I mean Tyrell had something to do with it?"

She huffed, "Yes! That bitch never loved my son and the Lannisters are power hungry."

He shook his head, "What would be the point?"

A servant cleared his throat, "Begging your pardon, but Lady Cersi Tyrell wishes to speak with the two of you."

Mace sighed when Olenna turned her back, "Show her in."

Cersi entered and curtsied, "I came to take my leave of you."

"Leaving before we can gather evidence!" Olenna mummbled.

"I beg your pardon." Cersi asked confused.

"Nothing my mother is upset over her grandson-Where are you going?"

"I am headed to Sunspear to visit my daughter."

Cersi was unaware that her daughter is dead, "I shall send some me with you."

"Unnecessary-I have my own guards." She curtsied and left.

As Cersi left a man entered and saluted, "My lord there are representatives from Sunspear-They wish to speak with you."

"Are we finished mother?"

Without answering she left the library and men from Sunspear entered to ask for permission to cross through Tyrell lands towards the Lannisters. But first they told him of the incestuous relationship between Myrcella and Tommen.

As Cersi climbed into the coach Olenna watched from the balcony then the coach drove off. She stared but then a servant girl caught her eye as she bent down to pick up a leather looking book. "Girl what do you have there?" She asked calling from the balcony. The servant ran upstairs to bring it to Lady Olenna-it was Cersi Lannister's diary. "Leave me!" She ordered to the servant as she browsed through the diary. She skipped to the last entry...

Journal Entry 409

_My son is dead my heart is broken-Victor was my second chance to be a better mother than I was to Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen-Now that is over-Its all that sissy man's fault-If not for his deviance my son would still be alive-He will pay-The Lannisters always pay their debts_

As Olenna read she became infuriated-she skipped backwards 5 entries

Journal Entry 404

_My son grows strong-soon I can implement my father's plan to make him the sole heir to High Garden-Then we can change his name to Lannister-With the Lannisters planted in the Martells and the Tyrells we will be the true rulers of Westeros..._

There were others like that starting with her marriage to Loras-The journal also spoke of her hatred to Brienne Tarth who married Jaime Lannister and her jealousy. "Guards!" She yelled. Macen was still meeting with the Martell emmissaries when Olenna burst into the library. "Here is your proof my dear son-The bitches own words."

"Mother-please!" He said as she shoved the diary into his hand.

"Read it for yourself!"

"Gentlemen my apologies." He said as he read entries 397 through 409. He slammed the diary closed, "Gentlemen I will give my answer soon-In the meantime will you be my guests?" Reluctantly they agreed and a few servants escorted them to some guest rooms. "Where did you get this?" He asked when the Martell men had left.

"A servant found it as the bitch got in her carriage-She dropped it!"

"Captain!"

"My lord!" A middle aged man said entering the library, "Tell my son to summon all my banners to High Garden and I want you to take a 100 men and bring Cersi Lannister back here!"

"Begging your pardon milord-but don't you mean Cersi Tyrell?"

"Bring Cersi Lannister to me-if her guards intervene kill them all-but bring her to me alive and unharmed!"

The Captain saluted, "Yes sir."

Garlan Tyrell burst into the library, "I have summoned the banners father-Now what is going on? Are we at war?"

"We will be soon enough!" Olenna said.

"Mother we need facts!"

"What more facts can you need?"

"Has it occurred to you that this could be a frame up or manipulation by one of the Lannisters' enemies?"

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Garlan demanded, his father handed him the diary and instructed him to read entries 397-409. "Give me the banners father-I will win this war for you!" He said throwing the diary down.

The doors opened and Tyrell soldiers burst in with Cersi Lannister, "What is the meaning of this? Tell your men to release me!"

Mace handed her the diary, "Does this belong to you?"

Cersi took it scanned through it and threw it down, "No of course not!"

"Lying bitch!"

"Mother!" Mace warned, then he returned his attention to Cersi, "Look at the hand writing-is it yours?"

She took a closer look, "This is my handwriting but not my diary-I have never kept a diary!"

"This bitch is obviously lying!"

"What is this all about?" Cersi demanded.

"Read entries 397-409!" Olenna demanded.

Cersi threw the diary down after she read it, "I did not write this! And even if I did wouldn't I put it in a more secure location?"

"Perhaps you got careless with the death of your son and all."

"I swear on all the gods new and old that I did not write that diary!"

Mace walked up to her, "We shall see-I will have my healers prepare nightshade and we shall see if you tell the truth. In the meantime take her to her room and guard the door."

Cersi could not believe what she read. It was her hand writing or at least a good forgery-someone was setting her up, but who and why. She first thought of Littlefinger-Petyr Balish was a very ambitious man. He was capable of something like this-then there was her brother Tyrion, but Tyrion had been out of communication with the family since Sansa Stark died.

"I said I wish to be alone!"

"Sorry ma'am, but I thought you'd like to eat." The servant girl said.

Cersi just stared at her, "Do I know you?"

She curtsied, "No milady!" She set the tray down, "If its any comfort to you ma'am I believe you."

"Why?"

"Well..." She stared to make sure the guards weren't listening, "...Martel men are here and they are asking for permission to pass through Tyrell lands."

Cersi furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"I'm not sure." Cersi sighed and started pacing again, "You will pass their test-Drink some milk and get some rest." Cersi did, "Thats it..." Cersi stumbled and went to the bed, "Thats it-Now be a nice little Lannister and go to sleep."

"W...hat...di...d...y...o...u...s...ay?"

The servant stood over Cersi until she passed out, then she whispered into her ear, "You will confess to everything the Tyrell's accuse you off-You will answer yes-Nod if you understand me." Cersi did.

The next day Cersi was given the nightshade and was questioned before the Nobles of High Garden and the order of high priests. She said yes to every question asked and after she was given an antidote Mace stood over her and slapped her drawing blood. "Take this bitch to the dungeon! On the tomorrow she will be publicly executed!" He ordered.

Cersi was chained to the wall crying as her memories of the questioning played over and over again in her mind. The night before was fuzzy-very fuzzy and all she remembered was a voice whispering into her ear.

"Something to eat deary?" An old woman asked entering the cell with a guard-the sun had set.

"Get the hell out of here!"

The old woman started laughing, "You Lannisters are all the same-You are in this position because..." When the old woman said the next part her voice sounded like that of a young woman, "...**The NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE!"**

Cersi narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"A woman who wanted to see her enemy's eyes before she died." The old woman turned to leave.

"You wrote the diary! Who are you!"

The old woman stood strait and tall, then she spun around. Cersi gasped because now a young woman faced her, "My name is Arya Stark!"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Scream all you want no one will come-I have seen to that-I just wanted to look into your eyes and show you these!" She pulled out two heads-one was Tommen's and the other Myrcella's. Cersi screamed at the top of her lungs. "I have come to avenge my family-And you will die knowing that I am going to kill Jaime and his family-Joffrey and his children-Your father-Your brother Tyrion and all who raised their hands against the Starks!" She spun around and hunched her shoulders like an old woman.

The guard bent down low as his face became another's, "If you are wondering my name is Gendry-I am a true son of Robert Baratheon." As he locked the cell his face changed.

The next day Cersi was dragged out before the citizens of High Garden for a public execution. As they brought her to a platform the Martell men sat with the Tyrell nobles. She screamed that Arya Stark was behind everything but her ramblings sounded like that of a mad woman. When Cersi spotted Arya in the crowd she tried to point her out but she was ignored. Gendry was the executioner in disguise and he whispered into her ear. He raised the sword and removed her head. As her head fell into the basket Arya smiled in satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The Alliance of Houses Martell and Tyrell

After the execution of Cersi Tyrell Mace Tyrell met with the Martell men and showed them Cersi's diary. "I want to meet face to face with your lord-Lord Doran to discuss an alliance against the Lannisters." A message was sent and Doarn agreed to meet on a patch of land that had always been disputed by the two houses. Mace road out from High Garden with the Martell men and 50 of his guards. It took two weeks by horse to reach the destination and when they arrived Doran was waiting with fifty of his men. They stood in a circle of 25 Martell Soldiers and 25 Tyrell men. Mace waited patiently as Doran read the diary.

"Fucking Lannisters!" Doran said handing the diary back to Mace who threw it on the fire that had been built.

"May they all burn in the seven hells!" Lord Blackmont said standing behind Doran.

Doran looked at Blackmont and nodded, then he returned his attention to Mace, "You called this meeting Mace-all I wanted to permission to pass through your lands."

"We have both been burned by Lannister lies-I say we unite our armies and fuck the Lannisters and their bastard King!" All of Mace's Banners cheered.

"We were considering following Stannis' Banner-he is the rightful king."

Mace sighed, "Joffrey Baratheon deserves to die, but my daughter is his queen and if he dies she is queen!"

Lord Vaith of the Dunes spit on the ground, "If the rumors are true and I believe them-then Joffrey has no more claim to the throne than my squire-We should follow Stannis!"

As Mace answered Doran calmed him by motioning his hand, "I would fall on my own sword before I followed Stannis-Or haven't you heard of this new religion he follows-His red Priestess burns all those who do not follow her religion-Now I say Trystan marries my daughter Margaery after we kill Joffrey-Their first child will sit on the Iron Throne-The children my daughter has for Joffrey will be wards of High Garden-In the mean time my niece Anna will marry your nephew-the boy must be made a proper Martell first!"

Doran looked at his Banners-some of them nodded their heads yes while 3 said no. Doran walked up to Mace and offered his hand. They interlocked arms, "You have my word! The word of Prince Doran Martell!" All the banners cheered.

Mace sent word to Lord Florent that a deal had been struck and to prepare the army to march. Mace returned with Doran to his camp and together they marched to High Garden then after a four day rest they marched towards Silverhill Castle ruled by Lord Serret.

The sun was rising and the people of the village of Lantry-a city named after both the houses of Lannisters and Tyrell because it sat right on the border. The Lannisters called it Boardertown as most of the locals were loyal to House Lannister. There were a few people who were patrons of House Tyrell but they paid their taxes to the Lannisters. As the village was coming to life a young boy spotted a man on a horse at the top of the hill. He was soon joined by hundreds more and they rode down on the village with torches and threw them into the structures. They rode through the village burning and killing as they went. The people screamed as both Tyrell and Martell soldiers attacked the people. The village was burned and the bodies piled high with their heads on pikes in a circle around the bodies. All over the countryside villages burned and forts were destroyed as the Tyrell Martell host made its way towards Silverhill.

The Lord of Silverhill Baron Sarret was eating with his family when the captain of his guard entered the dining hall. "Come with me!" He led the man to the hallway to talk in private. "Prepare a caravan-Horse, a hundred men, and carraiges-Get my family to Casterly Rock and tell Lord Jaime Lannister that my castle is under siege!"

"My lord my place is at your side!"

"Your place is where I say-Protect my family!"

Sarret watched as his wife and children were lead from the castle to the Northwest for their safety. "My lord! The enemy approaches!"

Sarret went up to the wall of the main gate and saw as troops carrying the banisters of Houses Tyrell and Martell approached the city. Sarret tried to send an anvoy to speak terms of peace but Mace ordered the man killed. "FIRE!" He ordered the men manning the catapults. They directed their fire at the wall to get the archers and men manning the cauldrons of pitch off so they could use the battering ram. Mace raised his hand, "Forward!" The men on the battering ram charged along with men holding siege ladders. Night had fallen and the gates had not been breached yet, but the wall was controlled by archers of the allied forces who fire back into the city and down into the streets.

When the sun rose on the 3rd day the main gates were breached-the entire army stormed the castle. By late noon that day the union banners of Houses Tyrell and Martell were flying in the breeze over the tallest tower. Everyone young and old were put to death-heads were placed on pikes on the wall. Mace and Doran used Silverhill as a camp to attack the surrounding countryside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Jaime Calls His Banners

Jaime Lannister once a Knight of the Kingsguard, a position he has held since he was a teenager, the youngest Kingsguard ever. He was appointed the position by the Mad King-King Aerys Targaryen II. During the latter end of Robert's rebellion Tywin Lannister betrayed the Targaryens and when his men entered the city they sacked it. It was Jaime who slew the mad King and earned the title Kingslayer throughout the seven Kingdoms. Robert who became King forgave his betrayal of his oath. Jaime was allowed to remain in the Kingsguard as part of Robert's alliance with House Lannister. He married Cersi Lannister, but while they are married Cersi and Jaime continue their incestuous relationship. Jaime fathered all three of his sister's children. Later on this secret was discovered by Jon Aryn who served as Hand of the King. When Jon Aryn died his wife fled in secret to the Eyrie and wrote a letter to her sister Catelyn Stark of Winterfel.

Robert came to Winterfel and named Eddard Stark his new Hand. They also betrothed their children Sansa and Joffrey to align their houses. While in Winterfel Bran Stark caught Jaime and Cersi in the act of having sex with each other. Jaime pushed the boy from the window to keep him quiet, then an assassin was hired to kill the boy as he lay in a coma. When Eddard came to King's Landing he discovered the truth behind Jon Aryn's death and the secret Cersi and Jaime tried so hard to keep secret. As things progressed Eddard was arrested for treason and publicaly executed.

Jaime joins the army of his father, Tywin Lannister, in the field. Tywin laments Jaime's pride and how he spends so much effort trying to convince others he doesn't care what they think of him. Tywin is incredulous and disgusted that Jaime would let Eddard live and go free because his victory was not "clean". He says that if other Houses think they can take a Lannister hostage and not suffer for it they will lose respect for the Lannister name. Tywin says that Jaime must accept responsibility for the future destiny of their house, which will be decided by this war against the Tullys and Starks. They will either die out like the Targaryens or begin a dynasty that will last 1,000 years. He gives Jaime thirty thousand men and sends him to besiege Riverrun. Robb Stark marches two thousand men towards Tywin's forces in order to create a distraction. The remaining force feints outside Riverrun, drawing out Jaime and a small number of troops to deal with what appears to be a small scouting party, and Jaime is taken prisoner in the resulting Battle of the Whispering Wood. Jaime offers to fight Robb in single combat to decide the war, but Robb knows that Jaime is better at swords than he is and says they aren't going to do it his way. Robb initially intends to use Jaime as a bargaining chip for his sisters' lives.

Out of desperation Catelyn Stark releases Jaime into Brienne's custody on the rpomise that he would release her daughters. Brienne is charged with bringing Jaime back to King's Landing. Along the way they encounter some men and Brienne slays them earning Jaime's respect. During their travels Brienne learns why Jaime killed the King and her views about Jaime change dramatically. As they cross a bridge Jaima manages to take a sword from Brienne and they fight. Jaime is surprised by Brienne's skill with a sword, but they are interrupted by Bolton men who take them captive. Jaime saves Brienne from a gang raping, but he looses his hand. Eventually Lord Bolton agrees to have Jaime sent to Kings Landing along with Brienne who comforts Jaime at the loss of his hand. When they finally reach King's Landing Tywin is angered by his son's severed hand and makes a new deal with the Greyjoys and Lord Frey. To keep from having his castle sacked Lord Bolton sends Locke to Tywin for judgement and execution.

Jaime learns of Cersi unfaithfulness to him with their cousin and refuses to speak with her. It is during this time that he falls in love with Brienne-they marry in secret and when Tywin threatens Brienne Jaime tells him that if anyone touches Brienne he will leave for the Night's Watch. Tywin doesn't want his Tyrion to inherit all that he has buult so he accepts Brienne as his daughter-in-law. After Brienne gives birth to her first son Jaime Lannister II they move to Casterly Rock and Jaime is made Lord of Casterly Rock as Tywin retires for his position as Hand of the King. Brienne has another son they name Brannon and then a daughter they name Joanna after Jaime's mother. Jaime is 10, Brannon is 9, Joanna is 7, and Brienne is 5 months preganant with their next child.

They are all in the courtyard as Jaime leads a horse with his son on it. His other children sit in by their mother as Jaime teaches his eldest to ride. "My lord!" the captain of his house guard yells from the balcony. Jaime waves his squire to take the horse, then he runs up to talk with the captain.

"What is it?"

"Lord Sarret's family has arrived with several refugees..." As he is talking Brienne joins them with her swollen stomach, "The borders lands are under assault by the Tyrells and the Martells."

"Did they give any reason for this aggression?" Jaime asked getting angry.

"No my lord!"

"Where is my uncle?"

"He's gone hunting."

Jaime looks at Brienne, "Send word for my Banners to gather at Casterly Rock-send ravens to King's Landing and Harranhal-If the Tyrells and Martells want a war-I will give them one!"

"Why would they do this!" Brienne asked.

"I don't know-I must prepare for war-Will you see to Lord Sarret's family and the refugees?"

"Of course!"

By now word had spread throughtout all the west that the Tyrells and Martells were invading. People were scrambling cities and castles were being fortified in preparation. Two days later the Captain walked into the grandhall of Casterly Rock carrying Kevin Lannister and three of his men. "We found them dead by the river-It looks like some animal tore them apart!"

"Has there been any word from my father or the King?"

"None yet sir." A week passed before the Banners arrived at Casterly Rock. Jaime now had an army of 75,000 men that camped outside his castle.

The Son of Lord Crake stood before Jaime, Brienne, and their Banners giving a report, "We captured a Tyrell scout and we gave the bastard nightshade-He swears under nightshade mind you that your sister Cersi was conspiring with your father to make her son the sole heir of High Garden-Also your nephew Victor committed suicide after learning his father was a wimp. Apparently Cersi had her husband killed-He also said that she had a diary-The diary had all this in it..."

Jaime sneered, "Where is my sister?"

"They executed her!-As for the Martells they claim that your niece and nephew were having an affair-They caught the two of them in the act the morning Lord Tommen was to leave for King's Landing. Mrycella and Prince Tommen were executed for infidelity-The Tyrells and Martells have sealed their alliance with a marraige-If they defeat us they will march on King's Landing-Margary will marry Trystan Martell and their child will be heir to the Iron Throne."

"What about the children she already has for Joffrey?" Brienne asks.

"They will be sent to High Graden as Wards."

"Lies all lies!" Jaime yelled, "My niece and Nephew weren't sleeping togther and my sister would never keep a diary!"

"How many troops do they have?" Brienne asked.

"150,000 my lady!"

"Sir perhaps we should send for help from Iron Isles." Lord Lefford suggested.

Lord Westerling pulled his arm, "And let the North know that there is disharmony in the south-If this reaches the wrong ears we will back where we started during the war of the five kings! Everyone will want a piece of us-Stannis! Walder Frey! The Boltons-That bastard Little Finger! Bryden Tully!"

Jaime stood up, "Lord Westerling is right!"

"But my lord we can't wait for aid from King's Landing or Harranhal!"

"No we will march out and meet them-we will meet them at Lion's Cross-Prepare the army we march in two days!"

Two Days later Jaime kissed Brienne in the doorway to their bedroom, "I will wave to you from the balcony."

"I will try to crush our enemies before the bay is born."

"Just come back to me safely!"

They kissed again and he walked out closing the door. When Brienne turned around she was struck in the head-When she awoke a young hooded woman stood over her. "If you scream I will open your stomach and deliver your baby quickly!" The hooded figure removed the gag.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names-All my enemies call me the lone wolf-If that is not sufficient then know this-The North never forgets nor do we forgive!"

Brienne furrowed her brow, "Are you-Stark? Arya Stark?"

She smiled, "I am!"

"I knew your mother!"

"So!"

"I was her vassal-She charged me with delivering Jaime Stark to King's Landing-When we arrived your brother and mother had already been killed."

"And you reward my mother's trust by marrying the man who tried to kill my brother."

"You are a woman-Despite all the anger in your eyes I see that you are in love!" Arya lowered Needle, "No one can help who they fall in love with it just happens!"

"That's ashame because I am sworn to kill all who bear the name and blood Lannister!"

"No wait! My children are innocent."

"When I was young-My friend Mycah and I were playing knights-Joffrey who was betrothed to my sister came upon us and threatened my friend for pretending to be something he would never be in Joffrey's eyes-My wolf Nymeria came to our defense and as I stood over that bastard with his own sword he cried like a little girl-Looking back I wished I would have shoved that sword into his dark heart-Anyway judgement was passed and my sister's Dire Wolf Lady was killed in place of my wolf Nymeria-My friend Mycah was ridden down and shot like a deer. I learned two things that day-No one is innocent in the game of life and death-Revenge is more powerful than Justice-As your husband pushed my brother from the window I am going to push you to your death."

"But I'm pregnant!" Brienne pleaded.

She just hunched her shoulders, "Your baby just happens to be in bad place at a bad time for Lannisters-Besides If I let your children live they will grow up seeking revenge."

"I swear they won't!"

Jaime waited in the courtyard looking up to see Brienne wave to him, "My Lord up here!" Arya's voice echoed over the courtyard.

Jaime looked up and gasped at Brienne on the ledge of the castle roof with a knife at her throat, "BRIENNE! Whoever you are please let her go!"

"Did you let my brother go when he caught you and your sister fucking in the tower at my family home? Bran Stark was my brother and I am his sister Arya Stark! THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE!" Arya pulled the dagger away and pushed Brienne who screamed all the way down.

"NO!" Jaime screamed as he watched helplessly as the mother of his children tumbled three times on her way down and hit the steps face down. Her head and stomach had busted open and she lay in a pool of blood. Jaime sat on his horse staring dumbfounded at his wife's lifeless body. He climbed down and walked up to Brienne scooping her bleeding head up into his arms. His mouth was open but there was no sound.

"Find that bitch!" Lord Clegane ordered to the guards. He treid to help Jaime up but he would not move from that spot. "The children!" He whispered.

"Jaime!" Jaime senior yelled getting up. They ran to the room and burst through the door. Jaime fell to his knees as Clegane closed his eyes. Jaime II lay next to his brother Brannon and Joanna lay at their feet in the same bed-The heads of all three children had been severed and written in blood above the bed were the words...

_**THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE**_

"My Lord no!" Clegane screamed as Jaime pulled out his own sword and fell on it. They burried the bodies, but Arya stole Jaime's head. Over the next several months more Lannisters died. Cousins aunts uncles blood and married relations. Because of this Lord Clegane of Clegane's Keep assumed stewardship over Casterly Rock. He sent 50 men to King's Landing as they hadn't received word from Joffrey or Lord Tywin. Then he sent another 100 men behind them to make sure they made it. Then Clegane turned his attention to the war as the Tyrell Martell alliance had already sacked another castle-Crakehall. Meanwhile the combined naval forces of the Tyrells and the Martells bomdarded all Lannister ports up and down the coast of the west.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Hunted

Lord Clegane had sent fifty men to ride to King's Landing and speak with the King and his Hand about what was happening. He also sent another 100 men to follow them and make sure they made it. Four days had passed and they were camped by a river. As they slept Arya and fifty men snuck into their camp and killed them in their sleep. As the sun rose up a hundred Lannister men rode upon Arya who was getting on her horse.

"Hold it right there!"

She rode off with the men chasing her. She lead them through the trees away from the river. As Arya passed a low hanging branch she leapt off the horse and into the tree. As the last man passed beneath her she jumped onto the back of the horse and snapped the man's neck. She threw him off the horse and pulled out a cross bow and shot the man in the back that was in front of her. She loaded another arrow and killed another. When she ran out of arrows Arya stopped her horse and whistled, drawing the attention of the men. She lead them towards the base of a mountain and drew her swords as they boxed her in.

"Throw down your weapons and surrender!" The Captain ordered.

Arya threw her swords point first into the ground and raised her hands, but she flicked her right hand as a signal. Dozens of arrows downed the men as Arya's men fired inti the Lannister men. Arya took out a throwing star and killed the Captain. Then she dismounted her horse snatching up the swords and charged the remaining soldiers. She leapt onto the saddle of one horse with one foot and flew swinging her swords. She killed two men and landed on her feet as they fell from their horse. She threw her right sword and killed another man as the next soldier charged her with a lance. Arya grabbed the lance and threw him off then she threw the lance like a spear and killed the rider.

"Strip their bodies!" Arya ordered when the fight was over.

"Where are you going?" Gendry asked.

"Back to the Lannister camp-I want to spy for the Tyrells and Martells-help them win a few key battles-I will join you in King's Landing soon-Make sure you everything is ready for me when I arrive." Gendry kissed Arya before leaving with the men.

A man knelt beside a pond to drink water and refill his water skin. As he drank from the pond Arya rose up out of the water and slit his throat. A man was taking a piss by a tree and was struck in the back by a thrown dagger. Arya was hunting the men who had been sent after the second unit that followed the first.

"Sir Delson and Zander haven't reported back yet!"

"Alright spread out 12 paces and search for them!" The Captain ordered.

"Someone help me!" A man screamed. As they ran towards the man in distress Arya swung down and decapitated a man with her sword. The man who cried for help had two spears in him. One was going into his back and the other his stomach.

"What is this?" A man yelled.

"We are being hunted!" The Captain said, "Back to back everyone! 8 paces and keep your eyes open."

They spread out through the woods heavily armed-one man had a bow and arrow while the other carried a sword, ax, or spear of some kind. "She's over here!" Someone screamed. Arya cut the bow in half and did a spin kick, then she spun around and cut off the other man's sword hand. She rolled to the ground stabbing her twin swords into the bowman's gut and vanished.

The Captain arrived to late that is when something struck him in the neck. He pulled a needle from his neck, as he did his eyes rolled in his head, he spit up white foam and died hitting the ground face first. "Shit poison!" The Commander said.

"She must be close to throw something like this!"

"I say we burn the forest-This bitch has been trained by some type of assassin's guild."

"Set torches! Burn the forest!" The Captain yelled.

As they set the forest ablaze Arya returned with the scouts to their camp disguised as a soldier.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. A Spy Among Us

The Tyrell-Martell Alliance had sacked Castles Silverhill and Crakehall. The Allied forces camped near the port town of Westport. The town burned in the background as the Alliance camped outside the city. There fleet was just off shore transferring much needed medicine and supplies. Mace and Doran were in the command tent with their Banners planning to move against the Lion's Keep. That is when a squire rushed in carrying a message.

Mace read it, "What is it!" Doran asked.

He handed him the letter, "Do you have a spy among the Lannisters-because someone just sent us the strength of the Lannister-Positions of scouts-Supply line dispatches and key points the Lannisters are defending with their lives."

Doran handed the letter to his bannerman Manwoody. He walked up to the map, "If we take Lion's Keep we will stretching our supply lines to thin-It looks like the Lannisters are willing to sacrifice the coast to defend Casterly Rock Lannisport, Ashemark, and Cornfeild."

"And why not?" Lord Hightower said, "If Tywin wishes he can summon the Iron Born to take back the coast."

Mace took a little statue of a flower and set it on Lannisport-then he took a statute of a sun with a spear in it on a stand and set it next to the flower. "Lord Hightower is right! They are hoping to cut us off from the sea-Defeat our land forces and summon Iron Born to attack from the sea!"

Lord Redwyne took a dagger and stabbed it in the heart of the North, "Consider how the Lannisters control the North-The Greyjoys and Freys control the North with support from Lannisters-If any Northmen rise up against them they can count on help from the Lannisters-Tywin doesn't trust Little Finger and the Knights of the Vale will only fight to defend their lands-Riverrun will fight with the Vale but so long as the the Greyjoys and the Freys stay in the North their hands are tied-If they come to the aid of the Lannisters against us-The Tully's and the Vale will rise up against the Lannisters." He took a lion's head statue and placed it over Harranhal and another at King's Landing. "The only other army in the south that may come to the aid of the Lannisters is at Harranhal. Tyrion controls 10,000 men."

"But Tyrion Lannister has cut off all contact with his family." Manwoody said.

"That doesn't mean the Imp won't ride to defend his ancestral lands." Mace countered.

Doran looked at Lannisport, "I say we feint towards Lion's Keep then make a line for Lannisport and fight our way back south until we reach Westport."

"Why not just march up the coast?" Lord Tarly asked, "At least our fleet can cover a retreat!"

Mace tapped Lannisport-it was a juicy target, he shook his head. "No I say we attack Lion's Keep-burn it to the ground and fall back towards the coast and fight our way towards Lannisport." They all voted on the offered ideas. 4 wanted to march on Lannisport, 2 banners wanted to just fight their way up the coast, while rest voted for the Keep.

Arya stood on a hill and watched as the Alliance assaulted the Lion's Keep. Because of misdirection and switching orders to troops the Lannisters were unable to defend the Keep and after 5 days of intense battle the Keep was burned to the ground. Then the Tyrell-Martell forces marched west to the coast. With victory after victory the allies marched up the coast all the way to Lannisport. Sir Clegane lead the defense of the city personally but with the bombardment from the sea and the land attack he had to retreat towards Casterly Rock and assemble his forces near cornfield for the next battle.

Arya was in the tent copying the maps to send a message to the Allies. She left the tent by crawling under the edge and went to the Raven's watch guard. She stole a raven and sent it to the Allies. "I say there is a spy in our mist!" Lord Lefford yelled as he followed Clegane through the camp.

"Find the spy then or bring me proof!"

Lefford saluted, "I will!"

The Lannisters lost another major battle and the plan to cut off enemy supply lines failed as well. Clegane had all soldiers searched and the camp turned upside down but they found nothing. Arya was very stealthy as she even drugged soldiers to get information. It got to the point that Clegane had to ban all women from the camp as they knew Arya Stark was behind Lannister murders so it was logical that she was somehow in the camp sneaking information to their enemies. As the battle of Cornfeild unfolded Arya sat on her horse with Nymeria at her side watching the battle. By sunrise the next day the Lannisters were retreating as they were outnumbered and outmaneuvered. It was time to go to the Red Keep and deal with Joffrey. Arya had not questioned anyone about her sister Sansa-she wanted to learn her fate when she reached the Capital city.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The Lord of Whispers

Varys Lord of Whispers was born across the Narrow Sea in the city of Quarth. He was born a slave, and as a child he traveled with a troupe of actors all around the different Free Cities until a sorceror in the city of Myr made an offer Varys' master couldn't refuse. Varys was sold to the sorcerer, who gave him a potion that made him unable to move or speak but didn't dull his perceptions or sense of pain, and castrated him (shaft and testes) to use his sexual organs in a magical ritual, burning them in a brazier. Afterward the sorcerer had no use for Varys and threw him in the streets to die. Instead Varys resolved to live no matter what: begging, stealing, and selling the sexual use of what parts remained to him, doing anything to survive. He also became an excellent thief, but soon learned that stolen information was often a far more valuable commodity than any physical goods, and he worked his way up from the slums of Myr. He became a master spy and information trafficker, and his influence and reputation grew so great that he eventually found himself as a member of the small council in the Seven Kingdoms. His experience at the hands of the sorcerer had also left him with a bitter hatred for magic and its practitioners

When Jon Aryn and even Eddard Stark learned the Queen's secret he tried to help both men, but both men were stubborn and it caused them their lives. Though Varys himself dreamed of sitting on the throne no one would respect a Eunuch with his background. He tried his best to serve the crown from behind the scenes as best as possible. As Daenarys rose to power in the east and the War of the Five Kings unfolded he adopted a wait and see policy. Only disclosing information when absolutely necessary-such as the Tyrell-Martell rebellion. To Varys' surprise not one Raven or messenger had arrived from the Westling lands. Someone very skill in assassination and the art of stealth had manipulated the Tyrells and the Martells into rebellion. Varys kept quiet as his spies tried desperately to locate the power behind this rebellion. He would inform the King but only after he knew more or the Lannisters lost Casterly Rock.

The other reason he hid all this was because the people were just recovering from the war of the five Kings-Winter was ending after 10 long years and hopefully summer would be just as long if not longer. When he received word that all the Lannisters were dead he decided to broach the topic at todays court. Varys went to his room as there were two hours left before court was held. He entered his room and after five steps he felt the sharp point of a dagger at his back.

"Make one false move or try to call for help and you will be dead and I long gone before help came." A muffled voice said from behind. "You are Varys Lord of Whispers?"

"I am! Who are you?"

"A daughter of the north!"

Varys smiled, "Ah Arya Stark! May I sit down?"

"To the bed!" She said pushing the dagger. As he sat down Arya removed her hood and mouth scarf. "You haven't asked me whether or not I'm going to kill you."

"Well if you were you would have done it by now-You want information and only I can give it too you."

"You aren't afraid?"

"_Valor Morghulis..." _They said at the same time, "...All men die!" he looked her up and down, "Yes all men die and I have seen many horrible things in life-Death at this point in my life would be very comforting. My spies lost track of you after you ran away from the Brotherhood without Banners."

"Why didn't you tell the Lannisters where I was?"

"As a person who collects information I have learned when to reveal secrets and when not too."

Arya sneered, "Well its time for you to reveal some secrets-My sister! Where is she?"

Varys lowered his head in shame before speaking, then he took a deep breath and met her eyes, "Your sister is dead!"

Arya gasped, "Did Joffrey kill her?"

"In a manner of speaking-I will start from when she learned that her father and mother had been killed. Your sister was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister and he her."

Arya turned her lip up, "She married the imp!"

Varys was offended by her remark, but he had to be careful, "Please show some respect-I admire Lord Tyrion-He is high born like you-Yes and as I said he was forced to marry her."

Arya interrupts again, "I think she got the raw end of the deal."

Varys hunched his shoulders, "So did he as believe it or not Lord Tyrion was in love with a woman who returned his affection-On the night of their wed Lord Tyrion told your sister that he would not make her nor would he sleep in her bed-unless she asked him to. As time passed they became good friends-For Lord Tyrion was just one of 3 people in the capital that showed her kindness when Joffrey started abusing her-They eventually moved to Harranhal which was suppose to go to lord Petyr Balish."

Arya sits down, "I remember him!"

"Yes! After 3 months a letter is sent to Sansa in the Queen's name by Joffrey-When they arrived in King's Landing Lord Tyrion is summoned to a private meeting with the King-When he arrives at the small council chamber his guards are waiting and they lock the door and keep them in the room-The King goes to Sansa's room with two guards and they hold her down while he rapes her. When Joffrey is done he allows his guards to have turns with her." As Verys says the latter part concerning the rape Arya starts pulling her kitara sword in and out of the sheath. "Three days later Sansa kills herself. Lord Tyrion has his guard Captain Bronn take her body to court and in front of the entire court accuses Joffrey of being an unfit animal who has tainted the Iron Throne. He also calls him the bastard son of his brother and sister-No one moves as Bronn places Sansa's body on the floor and they leave-Lord Tyrion returns to Harranhal cutting all ties with his family and marries his mistress Shae. Joffrey orders your sister's body burned, but Tywin Lannister intervenes-He has the body sent to Winterfel with instructions to bury her in the family crypt. In front of everyone Tywin slaps Joffrey and tells him that only reason he is King is because he allows it."

When Varys goes silent Arya changes her mind about what she is going to do to Joffrey. The animal doesn't deserve a slow death-He must suffer the rest of his days. "May I ask a question?"

Arya narrows her eyes, "Go ahead!"

"Are you responsible for the Tyrell and Martell Rebellion?"

Arya smiles, "Yes!"

"How?"

Arya adopts an arrogant look, "It was easy...

_Arya watched the Tyrells and the Martells for several months-As she did she stole a a sample of Cersi's handwriting and wrote a diary while in Sunspear-While in Sunspear Arya disguised herself as a nanny in the house-She gave Prince Tyrstan Martell II a real dagger and tricked the boy into stabbing his own brother. Then she killed him by placing a slippery liquid at the top of the steps-Young Trystan fell and broke his neck-Arya then began giving Myrcella a drug that would make her miscarry-it also caused her to stress and worry. She then sent a letter to her brother Tommen and she wrote Myrcella a letter in Tommen's handwriting. When Tommen was getting ready to leave Arya slipped them both naodine in their wine-As they were passed out Sandor took Myrcella from her room and they put her in Trystan's bed-Arya made Gendry get hard and ejaculate-she took his semen and covered the two in it making it look as if they had slept together-Then she returned to Trystan's room with Mrycella's face and body-so when Trystan came to his room he found what he thought was his wife in bed. Arya got up early and allowed the plan to unfold-_

_When that was done Arya went to High Garden-She killed Victor making it look like a suicide and wrote a note-Using Cersi grief Arya framed her for the murder of her own husband_

Verys was impressed, "Well played."

Arya's face grew expressionless. "Why did Walder Frey betray my brother?"

Verys stretched before answering, "Your brother as you know was a genius on the battlefield-He tricked the Lannisters and captured Jaime Lannister-He sent your mother to negotiate with Walder Frey to cross the Twins-Frey agreed on the condition that your brother would marry one of his daughters-and you were promised to one of his Waldron when the two of you came of age..." When he said this Arya turned her nose up as she could not imagine her life without Gendry. "...As good as things were going for your brother there was decension as your mother was desperate to get you and Sansa back-She released Jaime Lannister into the custody of a female knight named Brienne Tarth, during this time your brother falls in love with a woman named Talisa Westerling-breaking his vow to Walder Frey-Now before his release Jaime Lannister tried to escape-He killed Lord Karstark's son...When the Starks captured Wilem Lannister and Tion Frey Lord Karstark killed them and he was executed by Robb himself-Thus loosing over half his army-Your brother went to Lord Frey asking for forgiveness and arranging the marriage of your cousin Edmure Tully-this is a trap of course and the wedding a farce to kill your brother, mother and all your brother's men-Tywin Lannister then paid Frey to have one of his sons marry Yara Greyjoy to keep the peace and make the Boltons behave as Bolton tried to declare himself lord of the North. Their first child is promised to Joffrey's first child-Thus ensuring the Lannister's reign in the north."

Varys fell silent to see if Arya would cry but the tears never came. "My brothers Bran and Rickon-what has become of them?"

"Theon Greyjoy was sent to parlay with his father to aid in your brother's campaign against the Lannisters, but he betrayed your brother and took Winterfel."

"He was a brother to us!" Arya screamed.

They both paused to see if someone would come and see what the yelling was about, but no one came. "His last name is Greyjoy not Stark-He killed your brothers when they escaped to a nearby farm-Their bodies are buried in the family crypt. Winterfell was burned to the ground by the Bolton men who were sent to drive the Iron Born from Winterfel."

"Why didn't my cousin Bryden rise up or My aunt Lysa send her knights to fight?"

"Lord Bryden is in no position to fight the Lannisters-He is surrounded by enemies who would side with the Lannisters-There are a few Banners still loyal to House Stark as they will never accept Easten and Yara Frey as their lords-As for your Aunt she is dead-She was forced to marry Patyr Balish-3 Months later he killed her in her sleep and hid her son in the old tower of Astryn of the Vale to make the Banners of Aryn behave. They dare not defy Peter Balish so long as Robin Aryn is held prisoner." He watched Arya stand up and started pacing, "How are you going to kill the King?"

She smiled mischievously, "At Court along with all his courtiers, his wife, children, Grandfather, and daughter to be."

He looked at her guessing where she got her assassin like training from, but he kept that to himself. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

She sighed, "You may be useful to me-After I kill the king someone will have to prepare the people for Daenarys Targaryen's return-You will invite Stannis Baratheon and tell him that assassins working for Peter Balish killed the king and you were spared because you and Balish were always enemies-Balish wanted to see the look on your face when he claims the throne."

Verys smiles as he has always been at odds with Balish. "I will do as you command, but why don't you want the throne for yourself?"

"I have an arrangement with Daenarys Targaryen!" Arya replied covering her mouth and raising her hood.

Verys smiled as Arya vanished from his room, "Court will be very interesting today."

"You look beautiful!" Gendry said eying Arya in her gown.

"Oh shut up!"

He tried to keep from laughing at her awkwardness in the heavy dress.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Showdown at the Red Keep

Joffrey Baratheon was now 26 years old-He had mellowed ever since his wife Margaery gave birth to their only son Robert Baratheon II-naming him after Robert also tore the rumors and whispers about the King's parentage. Margaery had refused to give Joffrey anymore children after she learned what Joffrey did to Sansa Lannister. In fact Maergary had just started talking to him again and allowing Joffrey to sleep in their bed. She had told Joffrey that if he did anything beyond pleasing himself he would wake up without a cock. The cockless King is what they would call him and Margaery promised that she would turn her son against him. So Tywin threat before the court combined with what she told him forced Joffrey to change. He labored at it everyday and finally Margaery spoke kindly to him and a week after she gave him sex.

Joffrey ruled with a fair but strong hand despite the fact that his grandfather Tywin Lannister was the true power behind the Iron Throne. Tywin labored day and night to ensure that the power of the Lannisters could felt in every corner of Westeros. Despite the past eight years of peace in a bitter winter none of the royal family or people of court was aware of the war raging in the west. This was due to three factors-Arya Stark had killed all Ravens sent to King's Landing, along with all messengers. The Tyrells kept sending supplies to King's Landing by guards who would wait in the city and unlock the gates when they attacked-and finally Lord Verys had kept the rebellion a secret-more so because now his life depended on it.

Master Pycel tapped his staff on the stone floor, "Let all those who have business with the King come forth!"

The Nobles in court all whispered and awed at the beautiful brunette who captured the eyes of all the men and made the women look for the slightest flaw-they found none. She was dressed in a gold and green gown-colors of the north-Her hair thick curly hair flowed down her back and the rest was in a bun-She wore a gold and sapphire band on her head. Even Tywin had to shift in his seat next to the King.

"May his grace King Joffrey live forever."

Joffrey smiles and looks at Margaery who was enchanted by the exotic beauty as well. "You are a rare rose indeed-dear lady-Your beauty is equal to that of my queen-almost."

"Your highness is too kind-But even I am no match for the Rose of King's Landing."

"Ask me whatever boon-I shall grant it!"

She curtsied again, "Thank you your majesty-for my family has been unjustly wronged-My father was friends with the Late King Robert Baratheon."

Joffrey smiles again, "Your father knew my father-who was he and please tell us your name!"

She laughed, "Forgive me your grace for laughing-I said my father new the King not your father Jaime Lannister."

A wave of shock echoed through the court from the people in session. The hands of the Kings Guard flew to their swords. "What did you say?" Joffrey asked, giving her a chance to correct herself.

The woman's voice took on a menacing tone, "You heard what I said son of Jaime Lannister!"

As Joffrey jumped up the guards drew their swords, "Woman I will have your tongue ripped from your filthy mouth!"

The courtiers were spellbound by the exchange of words, "Really-because you beheaded my father and raped my sister-Bastard King!"

Tywin stood up as Joffrey spoke, "I'd have your name woman-before I order my men to kill you!"

"My father was Eddard Stark whom you unjustly beheaded-My mother Catelyn Stark-Sansa my sister whom you raped-Bran and Rickon my other brothers-I AM ARYA STARK of HOUSE STARK!" She pulled out a bag from her gown and threw it across the floor. A woman screamed as the heads of Jaime and Tommen Lannister rolled out along with the heads of Cersi Tyrell and Myrcella Martell. "And I have come for vengeance!"

"Kill that bitch!" Tywin yelled looking at the heads of his son, daughter, and grandchildren.

"Protect the King!" The Captain of the guard yelled.

8 men stood in front of the Iron Throne as another five charged Arya with their swords drawn. Arya rolls backwards and as she does two blades sprout from her dress cutting the gown in two-When she gets to her feet Arya is wearing knee high boots brown leggings like a man-a heavy leather sword belt-and a strap across her shoulders for holding two swords. A chain mail shirt is worn under a vest with a hood-gauntlets adorn her forearms-There are ten throwing stars on her belt with another sword-two daggers on each thigh-and on her right hip was needle. Arya ran towards the men stabing two at the same time-one on the right and the other on the left. The Courtiers scream as they hit the floor dead-Arya draws her Kitara sword blocking left-then she spins around to the right slicing the man's neck. Then she rolls to the right of the first man she blocked while another tries to flank her from behind thrusting his sword-Arya sticks her leg up and kicks the man into his comrades pointed blade. She decapitates both men with two swings.

The people in the court try to escape bu the doors are locked. Tywin, Joffrey, and Margaery are shocked by the display of swordsmanship. "KILL HER! KILL HER!" Joffrey keeps screaming.

This time ten guards surround Arya with their swords raised high. Arya raises her sword and slowly turns looking at each man-she mentally marks them in her mind and lowers her sword to a side guard. They all attack at the same time, but Arya leans backwards and slits the throats of four men. She throws her sword up and grabs the collars of two men in front of her-Arya drags them down raising her legs and throws them into their companions. She raises her hand catching her sword as it comes down. She swings right killing two men and swings left allowing the man to block her attack-She grabs his sword hand and cuts it off at the wrist-now Arya is armed with two swords-Tywin Lannister draws his sword and joins the fight running across the throne room. As she stabs another man Tywin tries to cut her hand off, but Arya pulls her hand away and starts fighting Tywin. One of the remaining two guards tries to flank her from the right, but Arya spins just in time to slash him across the gut and continues her fight with Tywin who manages to knock her sword from her hand. Arya drops to the ground on her back and uses her legs to clip Tywin-he hits the floor face first as Arya takes up her sword and stabs him in the back. The last man rushes her from behind but Arya raises her hands clapping them together stopping the sword. She spins up to her feet from the kneeling position and kicks the man in the gut. As he is bent over Arya leaps up with one foot and jumps off his back grabbing two throwing stars from her belt-She throws them one right after the other. The first star flies across the room and strikes Margaery in the head.

"Moma!" Robert says as his mother hits the floor with a throwing star in her forehead.

Joffrey's eyes bulge as he looks down on his dead wife-the second throwing star strikes Master Pycel in the throat-his hands go to his throat as he tries to stop the gushing blood-He falls to his knees as blood pours from his mouth-He gags and dies. The floor is now littered with the bodies of the guards and the courtiers watch as Arya crosses the floor to Joffrey. He grabs his son as the rest of the guards try to slow Arya down. The Captain leads them to the secret passageway, but Arya slips around a guard and throws Needle like a spear-it strikes Joffrey in the back of his knee.

"Father!"

"My Lord!"

"Run Robert run! Protect my son!"

When they reach the secret passage Sandor stabs the Captain in the gut and beheads him. Robert's jaw drops as he looks up at the beast of a man covered in blood. Gendry and fifty men enter the throne room shooting crossbows at the courtiers killing them all. Viserys stands by the throne watching it all unfold.

"Sandor help me!" Joffrey begged.

"I no longer serve you boy-I serve the Wolf of the North! She is far more honorable than you." He replied standing over Joffrey.

Arya walks across the floor and joins them-she uses her foot to flip Joffrey over, "Joffrey Baratheon or should I say Lannister?"

"Murderer!" He screamed.

She kicked him in the ribs then she kicked him the face, "The audacity!" She replied bending down.

"Please have mercy."

"You know this reminds me of that time when you attacked me and my friend Mycah-Do you remember that?" He didn't answer, so she yanked Needle out and and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Please stop!"

"Answer me you bastard when I ask you a question!"

"Yes I remember!"

"My friend was killed-so was my sister's wolf Lady-and you lied-you and your bitch of a mother."

"I'm sorry!"

"I doubt that-I was going to kill you very painfully-very slowly-but then I was told that you raped my sister."

He shook his head, "No she wanted it she seduced me!"

Arya sneered and grabbed his cock squeezing, "What did you say?"

The pain was unbearable, "She..." He clenched his teeth as she squeezed harder. "I raped her!" He looked at Verys, "Please help me Lord Verys!"

Arya looked at him and he backed away, "He can;'t help you-As I said I was going to kill you very painfully-very slowly but then I learned you raped my sister and I said to myself death is too quick-Too easy-You..." She twisted needle which was still in his shoulder, "...must suffer for the rest of your miserable life."

"Let my father go you bitch!" Robert said in anger as Sandor held the boy.

Arya smacked her teeth, "I almost forgot about you." She yanked Needle from his arm and stabbed Robert in the throat.

Joffrey's eyes bulged, "NO!" He screamed in pain as his son hit the floor, "I'm going to kill you-you bitch!"

Arya shook her head, "I don't think so-I however am going to cut off your cock-your arms-your legs-and for the rest of your life you will live like this-Where I go you go-I will feed you once a day and have you bathed once a week-You will live the rest of your days on my graces." Arya stood up, "Remove his pants!"

"No!" Joffrey screamed and struggled as they took off his garments. "Please I beg you."

"I don't recall my father begging when you cut his head off!" She bent down with a dagger and grabbed his balls and shaft. Verys looked away placing his hands over his ears to drown out the screams. She placed the blade by his balls as Joffrey's cries grew louder.

"No by the gods please no! I beg you pleas don't!"

Blood flowed as Arya cut in a sawing motion slowly. She yanked what was left from the small skin that still attached it to his body. Then they took a heated sword and seared him so that he didn't bleed to death. Next Arya moved to his right leg, Sandor gave her an ax and in one chop she took off his leg at the knee. The left leg took five swings because she cut up closer to the waist. They seared the ends as Joffrey passed out from the pain.

"Hey wake up!" Arya said slapping him.

"Please kill me!" he begged.

"Ask me that again and I will pluck out your eyes and cut off your tongue."

She raised the ax cutting off his left arm at the elbow and his right arm at the shoulder. When Arya was done Sandor placed a leather strap on hin so that he could carry Joffrey like a sack. Arya gagged him so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves as they left the city. As Gendry, Sandor and the others went into the secret passage Arya gave Verys a scroll.

"Memorize it! Then burn it-If you betray me I will hunt you down personally and remove your limbs as well."

"I have no intention of betraying you my dear." Arya vanished into the secret passage leaving Verys to stare at the gruesome carnage of the Throne room. When he had enough he summoned the guards and had them kill all the Lannister men still in King's Landing. He had all the Matrtell and Tyrell men arrested and declared martial law. He had to wait five days before he contacted Stannis Baratheon.

"Petyr Balish-are you serious?" He asked after Verys explained what happened at court. It was Petyr Balish who had the royal family and the court slaughtered-he was also behind the Tyrell-Martell Rebellion.

Milisandre was doubtful, "Why were you spared?"

Verys was a good lier, "Little Finger and I have been at odds with one another ever since I befriended Tyrion Lannister-It was Tyrion Lannister who took Harranhal from him in the first place and embarrassed him with the Tyrells. He had me spared because he wants to show off."

"The Iron Throne is yours-Now we march North!" Lord Davos said before Little Finger marches on the capital."

Verys stepped forward drawing a look from Milisandre, "If I may your grace-It would be wiser to Tell the Tyrells and the Martells what has happened-Gain their allegiance then you will be in a far better position to fight whatever army Balish has built."

Milisandre narrowed her eyes, "I agree the Lord of Whispers."

"Also time is on your side-as Balish will need that time to either crush his potential rivals in the north or gain them as allies."

Stannis agrees and when the Tyrells and Martells learn of what allegedly happen at the Red Keep they decided to follow Stannis' Banner on the condition that he marry into their families as his wife was dead. But little does either of them know that Daenarys has the cities of Braavos and Pentos as Allies-The Free cities of the east have fallen to her power and she is ready to cross the Narrow sea and land in Storm's End.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Last of the Lannisters

After Sansa killed herself Tyrion Lannister returned to Harranhal, cut off all contact with his family and married Shae. He used gold he borrowed from the Iron Bank and built his own army-10,000 strong. When his father came to Harranhal Tyrion refused to see Tywin and sent him a message stating that if he hired assassins against his wife or try to move against him-then Tyrion would make war on his own family. When Joffrey sent messengers to Harranhal Tyrion had them killed and their heads placed on pikes on the wall.

He made Bronn Captain of his guard-a year later Shae bore him twin sons he named Tyrion Lannister II and Jormen Lannister. Podrick was knighted and given command of a 1,000 men. Then Shae bore Tyrion a daughter he named Joanna after his mother. The only person Tyrion would allow to see his children or visit Harranhal was Jaime and his family. Young Tyrion was a lot like his father-he loved to read and use his mind. Jormen was a combination of his father and mother-very cunning and quick witted-he liked swords but preferred the bow. Sometimes Tyrion would look at Jormen and see a small version of his father Tywin. Joanna also loved to read and was as calculating as her aunt Cersi-Tyrion spoiled her the most and their wasn't nothing Joanna could ask that Tyrion wouldn't do.

To keep House Lannister in good graces with the Iron Bank Tywin paid the debt off. A well calculated move by Tyrion who was unaware that every member of house Lannister was dead with the exception of him. He sat on the wall reading with his daughter and son Jormen when Joanna spotted a rider approaching the gate.

"Father look!" Joanna said pointing-she was six years old.

Tyrion was on a chair that allowed him to see over the rail when he stood up. He spotted Podrick running into the courtyard to greet the man. From the way he was dressed Tyrion guessed he was a messenger for Verys. "Jormen take your sister to the library-while I see what is brewing in King's Landing."

When Tyrion got to the steps Bronn was waiting with Podrick and the messenger. "My lord-I was told to put this in your hands by Lord Verys."

Tyrion furrowed his brow as the man climbed onto his horse to leave, "Aren't you going to wait for a reply?"

"No my lord! I was told to give you that and return to King's Landing."

Tyrion watched the man as he rode back through the gate-he broke the seal and read:

_To: Lord Tyrion Lannister of Harranhal_

_From Verys Lord of Whispers_

_Lord Tyrion after you read this letter burn it! I consider you a friend-so I write this letter at great risk to my own life-Your family-Tywin, Jaime, Brienne-their children, Cersi, her husband, their son Victor, Mrycella and her children, Tommen, Kevan and his family, everyone who carries the blood and Lannister are dead-Killed by a very skillful, dangerous assassin-Your life and the lives of your wife and children are in grave danger-Leave Harranhal and do not underestimate this person-Stay off the road-There is a ship in Kings Landing waiting to sail you and your family to Pentos-I can say no more-Farewell my friend and good luck..._

"I don't believe it!" Bronn said reading the letter, "It could be a trick!"

Tyrion sighed, "Normally I'd believe you-but I know the Lord of Whispers-This is his handwriting." He looks up at Podrick, "Prepare a hundred me-We travel fast and light!" Then he looks at Bronn, "Tell Captain Lorson to assemble the army and march them to Casterly Rock-They are to report to Lord Clegane."

Shae was in her room sowing when Tyrion came, "What is it?" She asked noticing the look on his face. He gave her the letter and when she was done reading it he placed the letter in the fire place. "Do you think its true?"

"I do-my mind has trouble believing it-but my heart says it is true-I need you to do something for me!"

Shae didn't agree, but she did what he asked. Shae packed some gold and clothes for the children. Her guards would have to hunt game in the wild for food or buy it from a village. Shae along with the children and a 100 men would travel to the Iron Isles and sail to Pentos from their while he went to King's Landing with Podrick. Tyrion lay in his tent five days later hoping Shae and the children were well. When he got up and exited his tent all his men were dead-Podrick was help by a strong dark haired man. Sandor Clegane pointed a sword at Tyrion's neck while a hooded woman looked down on him from a horse. What caught Tyrion's attention the most was the object strapped to the Hound's back.

"The Hound-I suppose you are behind the deaths of my family!" Tyrion then looks at the woman on the horse, "And who is your new friend?"

Woman dismounts and removes her hood and mouth cowl, "Stark! Arya Stark!"

"I see! Are you responsible for the deaths of my family?"

"I am-Now I only have one last Lannister to kill-but tell me-How did you learn I was coming-My spy in your castle said you left-was it Verys who warned you?" Tyrion remained silent, "I see!" Arya snapped her finger and they dragged out Shae, Tyrion II, Jormen, Joanna, and Bronn."

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this-They never harmed your family!"

"Answer me or I will throw this dagger into your daughter's chest!"

Tyrion's mouth trembled, "I...I have spies in King's Landing-They warned me!"

Arya smiled staring into his eyes, "Let my children go!" Shae demanded, "They are innocent!"

Arya walked up to her, "There is no such thing as innocent."

"We were friends with your sister and my husband tried to help her."

Arya smiles, "I know! But look at him..." Arya said pointing at Tyrion, "If I let him live he will want revenge on me for Jaime, his family, Myrcella-her family, and Cersi's son-And all the others even though he didn't get along with his father and sister."

"What if we were your wards-or take my children as your wards and kill us-For the sake of my friendship with your sister PLEASE!"

Arya bit her lip and looked away pushing the tears back-she huffed and sneered at Shae, "My father made the mistake of making Theon Greyjoy his ward-Theon Greyjoy my father's mercy by leading an attack on the home he grew up in and killed the boys who called him brother-I will not be weak-All of you must die!"

"Wait!" Bronn said struggling to his feet, "Allow me to fight the Hound-If I win take them all as wards and spare their lives-if you loose then do as wish-At least give them a chance-You owe them that for the kindness they showed your sister."

Arya turned her back on Bronn, "I owe them nothing-I owe my family vengeance!"

"I will fight him-give them a chance!" Sandor said speaking up.

Arya folded her arms, "NO! They are in no position to bargain with me! But I have a a deal for you." Arya signals Sandor and he removes the object from his back. Tyrion's eyes bulge and his daughter screams as Joffrey Baratheon is set down in their mist.

"Un...cl...e...h...e...lp...me!" Joffrey begs-he smells as he hadn't been bathed in the past 3 days.

"I know my nephew is a monster-but have some humanity-put him out of his misery."

Arya looks at Bronn, "See what I have done to Joffrey Lannister-If you take this same punishment I will spare them-Your legs, arms, and cock will be cut off-You will live like this for the rest of your life-Willing take it and I will spare them! That is my deal!"

"You cold hearted bitch!" Shae said.

"I will take it!" Podrick says speaking up, "Spare them and I will live like that!"

Tyrion shook his head, "I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy-no don't do it Podrick!"

Arya slits Podrick's neck, "He spoke!" She said pointing at Bronn, "He must decide!"

Bronn roars, bashing Sandor in the face breaking his nose, and Snatches his sword charging Arya-He tries to wrap his arm around her neck, but Arya catches his arm, flips him onto his back-takes the sword and stabs Bronn in the chest. Tyrion is dismayed.

"Your deaths will be quick and painless." Arya gives them a poison that makes them fall asleep and die. Then she has them buried together forcing Joffrey to watch.

"I...pr...ay...t...o...the...g...ods...n...e...w.. .a...nd...old! T...hat...y...ou...get...the...same...BITCH!" Joffrey said mumbling.

Arya bent down in front of him, "There is only one god-The god of death-And I am his Hand. Mount up lets go!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Lord of the Vale

Petyr Balish was an ambitious who often imagined himself sitting on the Iron Throne dealing out judgment on all those who had looked down on him. As a reward Petyr for negotiating the deal that brought the Lannisters and Tyrells together Petyr was made husband of Lysa Aryn and Lord of the Vale. Three months later Petyr smothered Lysa with a pillow while she slept. He had his own men hide Robin Arryn and told the Banners that if they ever wished to see their liege alive again that they would obey him.

Over the past ten years Petyr has taxed the people of his domain heavily. He also levied their wood, gold, cattle, livestock, grain and other things to build an army that could march north and south to make war on the other houses. It was apart of his master plan to become King of the seven Kingdoms. A year after he murdered Lysa Petyr took a noble woman as his wife-her name Evelyn Myer. She bore him six children 5 boys and 1 girl the youngest he named Catelyn in honor of his undying feelings for Catelyn Stark.

Despite all his cunning Petyr was unaware of the fact that the Lannisters were dead and their was a war raging in the west. It was the middle of the week and he awoke to an empty bed. As usual his wife got up before he did. He went down to the dining hall to find a strange and frightening sight. His family was at the table but their were men standing behind them with daggers at their throats

"Whoever you are release my family or suffer..." Petyr gasped as he felt the point of a dagger at his back.

"Walk to the table." He did and sat at the head of the table.

The first person he noticed was the Hound, "Can I take this thing off now?" Sandor asked to the person behind Petyr.

"Sure!"

"By the gods! Have mercy!" Evelyn said as Sandor set Joffrey on the table.

Petyr watched the shadowy hooded figure as she walked around the table and took a seat at the other end. She propped her feet up on the table and slowly removed her gloves. "There was a man who once told me the tail of how a little boy was playing with his brother's favorite toy-A knight I think it was-The boy's brother got so angry that he held the boy face down in the fire place-True story." She removed her hood and cowl.

Petyr's stared dumbfounded, "Arya Stark!" He whispered.

She leaned forward into the light and Petyr could see the eyes of Eddard Stark staring at him through Catelyn Stark's face. "Y...our...al...ive." He managed to say staying in between her and a disfigured Joffrey Baratheon who was missing his legs, arms, and from the dry blood on his crouch Petyr guessed his cock.

Arya took an apple and started cutting pieces off it, "Yes I'm alive-Can't say the same for the rest of Joffrey's Family-Their all dead!" Petyr started breathing heavy, "Tell me something-When my father came to you about the truth of this fucker's parents-what did you do?" Sandor walked around the table and stood behind Petyr. Arya waved her hand, "Never mind I have a better question-My aunt Lysa! Where is she?"

"What you must understand is..."

Arya threw a knife across the table and it stuck in Petyr's chair, "The next one I throw into your arm and believe me I won't miss-That was a warning so don't lie to me and say that the Lannisters paid you-You killed my aunt! You betrayed my father-Lusted after my mother and whispered into my sister's ear. Have I forgotten anything?"

Sandor was eating a piece of chicken leg, "The army don't forget the army!"

Arya shook her head, "Oh yeah the army you have been building on mount Torgh-They are all dead I poisoned all their food supplies and water." Arya was flipping a dagger in her hand ready to throw it. "Okay you can speak now."

Petyr smiled, "You have become quit the woman-A warrior-but the men of Vale won't help you so long as I have Robin Arryn."

Arya stood up, "Your right! Bring him in!" Lords Linderly, Hunter, Royce, Egen, and Voleman who is now Lord of the Fingers. Walk in with Robin. "You were saying!"

"My wife and children are innocent!"

Arya starts laughing and so do the men in the hall, "Do you know how many times I have heard that and from countless Lannisters. But it is not my decision to pronounce judgment on you-That falls to my cousin Robin."

Robin walks up to Petyr and spits on him, "Death for his family! Let him watch! And then take this bastard to a sky cell and let him rot for the rest of his miserable days." Sandor grabs Petyr while a Knight of the Vale punches him in the gut.

"No please don't!"

He is forced to watch as the throats of his wife and children are slit ear to ear. Then they take him to a sky cell and place their mounted heads in his cell to watch. Overcome with grief and past mistakes, lost love-Petyr jumps from the sky cell to his death.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Arya's Cousin

Robin stood over his mother's grave crying and Arya stood over him. "Mother oh my beautiful Mother."

Arya sighs, "I feel for your loss."

"How could you? She was my mother!"

"And she was killed by Balish for his ambitions-Your father was murdered by the Lannisters for learning the truth and so was my father-We live for them! We avenge them and kill them all."

"What am I to do now that she is dead!"

Arya grew angry-she grabbed him, stood him up and slapped him. "Cry later-now we fight! Find your manhood! You are the son of Jon Aryn-Act like it!" He shuddered a breath, "Better! Now you will take your place as Lord of the Vale-Summon your banners and we march to Riverrun-Join your army with our cousin Brynden and then we march on the twins-When the Twins fall the rest of the North will rally to us-Especially when they learn that Eddard Stark's daughter still lives."

"Do you think I can do all that!"

"Yes! Jon Aryn's blood runs in your veins so does that of the Tully's as it does mine! Fight with me."

"To what end?"

"To the end of Walder Frey, the Boltons, and the Greyjoys! We kill them all and avenge our families!"

"Will you help me?"

Arya smiles, "That is why I am here!"

Lords Linderly, Hunter, Royce, Egen, and Voleman stand at attention before Robin Arryn Lord of the Vale. They swear allegiance to him as their liege lord. "My mother made the mistake of not aiding my cousin Robb Stark-King of the North." He tried hard to keep his composure as he said the next words. "She was trying to protect me! We can no longer hide in the Vale while the fate of Westeros is decided-So I will march with my cousin Arya Stark. We will march to Riverrun and gain the support of my our cousin Lord Bryden. We shall retake the North!"

The Bannermen cheered out of respect, not because his words stirred them. It took three weeks and when the armies of the Vale were assembled they had an army 30,000 strong. Arya rode at the head of the army with Robin and her Dire Wolf. They stopped to camp after they reached the foot of the mountain.

Arya was sharpening her blades and creating her poisons for her darts when Robin came and stood in front of her. "Could you teach me to fight?"

Arya smiled, "Sure!" She already had two wooden swords and they went to a clearing beside Robin's tent. Arya walked around him studying his stance, 'You have never used a sword before have you?"

He was ashamed and it could be heard in his voice, "No-I was held in a tower since the age of 7!"

"Fighting is about a state of mind, heart, and body-If you believe you will die most likely you will." She made him mimic her movements slowly and purposefully. Over and over they drilled as some of the soldiers and men came to watch. Lord Royce was laughing, "You will never learn anything like that!"

Arya mockingly waved her arm in invitation, "Perhaps you would care to show us how it is done!"

He unsheathed his sword, "Certainly!" Arya gave Robin her practice sword, "I'll be gentle on you!" Lord Royce said.

He attacked first because Arya had a lazy stance up to trick him into attacking first, "He thinks because I am a woman-that he has the advantage!" Arya blocked forward and took a step as Royce spun around and attacked from behind, but Arya raised her blade up and back to block-She spun around to face face him arcing her sword to attack from the side-Royce blocked and countered trying to wrench her sword from her hand, but Arya flourished her sword and disarmed him, then she swept his feet from under him. As he lay on his back she pointed her sword into his face as the men watching laughed. "Never underestimate an enemy-Never become overconfident."

As they traveled Arya had Robin run on foot to strengthen his legs and build his endurance. Sometimes she would let him spar with Sandor or Gendry. Gendry became jealous as Lord Egen's son became infatuated with Arya. She would tell Gendry that he had nothing to worry about and she rejected all of Tason's gifts. Insulted Tason challenged Gendry to a duel. But Arya attacked both men with her duel swords causing the men to laugh. She cut Tason on the cheek and kicked him in the balls, then she turned on Gendry who grabbed her breasts during their duel. She cut him on the leg as he disarmed her right sword. The men cheered Gendry's name as it seemed like he was about to beat her. Then Arya did a split and punched him in the groin, she straddled Gendry and held him down.

"You can sleep on the ground tonight!"

"I was defending your honor!"

"You were being a man showing off." She kissed him and slapped his groin causing him to moan louder.

They all sat under the cook tent eating, "Lord Gendry! What house do you hale from?" Tason asked.

"Enough!" Robin yelled sitting next to Arya, he was aware of Gendry's parentage as Arya had confided in him and Gendry and Robin had become good friends. "My Cousin is not interested in your son!"

"Apologies milord! I just want to know who she is choosing over my son-and if he is as noble as my son from House Edgen."

"I don't mind answering. Robert Baratheon was my father-In fact it was Arya who saved me from Joffrey's guards."

When Edgen chuckled Sandor's hand fell to his sword, "You choose a bastard!"

"Careful what you say next sir!" Arya warned.

Robin jumped up drawing everyone's attention, "I said that is enough! Apologize Lord Edgen or I will strip you of your titles and give your lands to someone more worthy."

When he hesitated several men drew their swords. Edgen looks at Gendry, "I cry your pardon sir I mean no offense."

"None taken-I am not ashamed of where I came from."

"Nor should you be!" Robin said staring at Edgen. Arya just kept eating shoving chicken into her mouth. Within two weeks they had crossed into the land of the Tullys.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Bryden Swears to Arya

Bryden Tully was lord of Riverrun, but his rule was precarious as Joffrey could order the Boltons, Greyjoys, or Freys to attack him. His elder brother was held captive by Walder Frey and as long as Bryden and his Banners behaved his brother lived. Bryden had secretly sent out scouts to find Arya Stark. With his great niece Bryden could rally the north against his enemies, but after six years of searching his scouts returned home. It seemed hopeless. Bryden married the daughter of Jonos Bracken Lord of Stone Hedge. They had 3 children and his wife Joellene was pregnant with their 4th child.

Bryden was teaching his son Aumere Tully how to use a sword in the courtyard of Riverrun when the Captain of his house guard came running up, "Milord! Milord!"

"What is it!" Bryden was agitated, because he hated being disturbed when he was spending time with his son.

"The Banners! The Banners of the Eyrie are marching towards Riverrun in force."

His wife ran to his side, she was three months pregnant. He put his arm around her, "I knew this day would come. Joffrey has Little Finger to finish us off!"

The Captain shook his head trying to catch his breath, "No Milord! They fly the sigil of House Arryn and Lord Robin himself leads the host."

"Robin!" He looks at his wife, "Get my horse!"

Bryden rides out to meet them as they are a quarter mile from his castle. "Nephew!"

"Hail Lord Bryden of Riverrun!"

"What is happening? How did you get free? Where is Balish?"

"My cousin Arya Stark is what happened."

Arya urged her horse forward and greeted Bryden, "Hail Lord Bryden-I am Arya Stark of Winterfel-and I have come for my vengeance. Summon your Banners!"

"As happy as I am to see you going to war against the Lannisters is madness! They are too powerful!"

Arya waves for Sandor to come forward. He leads another horse forward with an armless and legless Man tied to the horse. "Fuck me!" The Captain says.

"By the gods old and new!" Bryden says as Sandor raises the head of Joffrey Baratheon.

"Now will you summon your Banners? All the Lannisters by blood and marriage are dead."

Bryden turns to his captain, "Summon my banners to Riverrun with their armies."

"I obey milord!" He replies riding off.

"Come we eat and drink-then we talk."

Over the next two weeks the Banners sworn to Lord Bryden Tully converge on Riverrun with their armies. There are Houses Bracken, Mallister, Whent, Mooton, and Volson who took Frey's place with his own house. When the Lords of Rivverun were gathered together in the grand hall Arya sat Joffrey on a table for display and she spun the tale of how she trained for ten years under different sword masters and was trained by the guild of Faceless Men. She tricked the Martells and the Tullys into an alliance and then made them declare war on the Lannisters. Then she went to King's Landing and killed Tywin Lannister, several members of the King's guard, Master Pycel, Queen Margaery, and then she had all the courtiers killed. Joffrey's arms, legs, and cock were cut off. Then she killed Tyrion Lannister and his family. Peter Balish fell to her wrath after freeing Robin Arryn.

"Lords of Riverrun the blood of Hoster Tully runs in my veins! I am as much apart of these lands as any of you! I ask you to fight with me and repay those bastards Walder Frey, Balon Greyjoy, and Roose Bolton what we owe them!"

"AYE!" All the banners yelled.

"Rout the whole lot of them!" Robin yelled.

"SILENCE!" Bryden yelled standing on the table he sat at with Arya, Robin, Sandor, and Gendry. "As much as I want vengeance-I have a family to think of."

Mallister threw his goblet across the room, "We all have families Lord Tully, but they will sleep better when we kill those fucks in Winterfel-The Iron Isles and the Dread Fortress!"

"And then there is my brother-Lord Edmure!" It grew quiet again, "My brother is held captive by Walder Frey-The minute we march on the Twins-My brother is dead."

Arya stood up and got on the table with him, "What if I can guarantee the safety of your brother."

"Bullshit!" Lord Whent said.

Gendry jumped up, "She can do it-Look at Joffrey-Do you still doubt?"

Whent sneered at Gendry, "And what does the Bastard of Robert Baratheon know of these things?"

Arya snatched a dagger from her thigh and threw it at Whent. Everyone froze as the dagger vibrated in the table. The blade stuck in the wood between Whent's left two middle fingers. "I'll stick the next man who refers to Gendry as a Bastard. He is more a son of Robert Baratheon than that shit Joffrey." Joffrey was asleep even with all the noise they were making.

Whent took the dagger and threw it back to Arya hilt first-she snatched it out of the air staring him down. "My apologies daughter of Stark." He looks at Gendry, "Apologies sir!"

"No offense was taken."

Sandor banged his fist and stood, "Do not underestimate Arya-She has overcome much to get to this point. If she says she can get your brother out and unharmed then she can."

Bryden walked up to Arya and stared her in the eyes, "If you can do all you said and free my brother..." He dropped to one knee. "...Then I swear to serve the Lady of the North."

She bid him to stand up and they interlocked arms, "Give me a three day head start-By the time you all arive Edmure Tully will be free and I will open the front gates as well-Kill them all, but save Frey and his fucking daughters, sons, and grandchildren alive. I want that shit to witness the deaths of his family and then I will cut off his legs, arms, and cock-He can give Joffrey some company."

"HAIL ARYA! HAIL ARYA! HAIL ARYA!" They kept shouting.

Two days later Arya, Gendry, Sandor, and ten men left for the Twins. Three days after that Bryden and Robin lead a combined army of 72,000 troops towards the Twins.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Fall of Twins

Edmure Tully had been a captive of Walder Frey's since the red wedding ten years ago, where he slaughtered the Starks and betrayed Robb Stark. Edmure was taken to the dungeon instead of the bed chamber to consummate his marriage-it was a farce. Walder Frey fed him well so long as he behaved and allowed him to read anything he wished. He was allowed a woman to bed every week so long as he didn't get her pregnant. Over the years there were many nights he thought of his father, brother and sisters. Something terrible must have happened for so much time to past and no one in his family had mounted a rescue. He inquired to Walder as to what was happening in the world but Frey would never answer him.

It was the first day of the week and it was time for his supper, "Janel what have you brought me today? Hey your not Janel!"

There was a noise as the guards at the door were killed by two men, "It is I your cousin Arya Stark and I have brought you your freedom."

"Arya, but how?"

She unshackled him, "No time for that now-Gendry get him to the room and bolt the door."

Walder Frey had been married to his new bride for the past 8 years. He was in his bed room with her when his son Stevron banged on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me father-Stevron! Come quickly we are under attack!"

"What!" He grabbed his sword and followed Stevron to the wall of the castle and gasped.

The armies of the Tullys and the Knights of the Vale were in lines before his castle. They banged their weapons on their shields and chanted, **"THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE!"**

"Bring Edmure to me now! And send word to Winterfel-Tell my loyal son that his father's castle is under siege."

An hour later his bastard son Walder came back, "Father we are betrayed-Someone has killed all the Raven's and Edmure Tully has escaped!"

Walder went to the Raven's Tower and found that all the Ravens were dead. Then he went down to the dungeon, all the guards were dead and Edmure Tully's cell was empty. The gates are closed they can't get in! At mid-night send a Rider through the secret passage to Winterfel and another south to King's Landing!"

When midnight came the two men were killed in the secret passage and then Arya opened the gates for her cousin and uncle. They rushed forward and killed everyone, men women, servants and guards. Everyone but Walder's children were killed. By high noon the next day the Twins had been sacked. All of Walder's children males and females, the Grandchildren as well were on there knees. Walder and his wife was dragged to the grand hall.

"When Tywin Lannister heres of this you shits will be sorry." Walder said.

Sandor dragged Joffrey Baratheon and set him before Walder, "Kill me!" Joffrey begged.

"By all the gods!" Stevron said.

"Fuck me!" Lothar Frey said.

All the young women screamed, "You ugly sows better shut the fuck up or I'll cut your bloody tongues out!" Arya said wielding a sword. She walked up to Walder.

"Who the fuck are you suppose to be?"

"Arya Stark!"

"They said you were dead!" Walder replied in disbelief as he had set a huge bounty on her head.

"That's what you get for aligning yourself with the Lannisters." She grabbed him by the what was left of his hair, "How old can a shit like you be? 90? 79?"

"Try a thousand!" Sandor said.

Everyone laughed, "Well?"

"If you are going to kill me bitch then do it!"

Arya knelt down beside him, "Oh no-You see Joffrey there-Well I'm going to do to you what I did to him. You will watch as all these ugly fucks you call children are slit across the throats."

"Your brother was promised to one of my daughters!"

"True, but who would want to marry these trolls? You betrayed my family-now pay the rpice for your foolishness!"

"No!" He screamed as with a flick of her wrist the men holding his sons, daughters, and grandchildren down ran blades across their necks one by one. Then they allowed their heads to hit the floor. Walder Frey's mouth was open but there was no sound coming out.

"No not her!" Edmure screamed as they were about to slit Rosalind Frey's neck. She had refused to marry because she considered Edmure Tully to be her husband.

The man holding her looks at Arya. "His blood runs through her veins."

"Please I love her!"

"Then you choose this bitch over your own blood!" Arya turns her back to him, "**The North never forgets nor do we forgive!**" She waves her hand and the man slits her throat. Edmure falls to her side holding her. Then Arya goes about the bloody business of having Walder Frey dismembered. "Remember all the good times you had because you will never have them again." She says holding his cock. Arya throws it to Nymeria and then she turns to Robin, "Burn this fucking castle to the ground!"

Walder Frey is in a cage with Joffrey and they watch as the Twins is burned to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Drowning With the Drowned God

House Greyjoy has ruled the Iron Isles since the death of King Harren the Black at the hands of Aegon the Conqueror. Now Balon Greyjoy rules the Iron Isles and because of the food and supplies he receives from Houses Tyrell and Lannister he does not have to raid the coast anymore. Balon's power is secured even more due to the fact that he is allied with Walder Frey. His daughter Yara is married to Walder Frey's son Easten Frey who took the last name Greyjoy.

Balon was teaching his grandson by Theon to use the sword. Theon had been held captive by the Boltons. The Boltons had tortured Theon and Ramsay Snow was about to cut off Theon's cock when Yara shows up with 200 men to rescue him from the Dreadfort. Yara and her men fight a loosing battle all the way back to their ships on the river, but she has another 1,000 men at the boats and they fire arrows to allow the survivors time to get back to the ships. They use three ships to create a barricade and sail back up the river toward the sea. The ships are burned so that no one can pursue them. Enraged Bolton declares war on the Greyjoys, but it is Tywin Lannister who pays off Bolton not to start another war. And just so Bolton keeps his place Tywin pays the Greyjoys and the Frey's to unit their houses thus keeping a check on the Boltons.

Theon marries a year afterward to the daughter of Lord Harlaw. It is through his son Rodrik the II named after his late brother that Theon and his father Balon find peace. "Milord come quickly the docks are on fire!" The house guard captain yells. Aleay Theon's wife takes her son Rodrik while Balon and Theon go to see what is happening.

"What happened?"

"We don't know milord it just started!" The man answered.

"Fires just don't start."

They watch helplessly as the flames burn the docks and all the ships in port. The fire also spreads to the warehouse where all the grain is stored. After two days the fire goes out on its on-animals, grain, the meat house, and the forge was all burned. "Send word to King's Landing and tell them what happened. Then send word to my son in law in Winterfel-He can send us some food until the caravan from King's Landing arrives." Balon says.

Four days later Lord Merlyn enters the keep with some men-They are carrying the heads of Lord Harlaw and the men sent to Winterfel. "What is this?" Balon asks as they set the heads on the table.

"We found three dead bodies with our men dead-One of them had this!" It was a banner with the Sigil of the Boltons.

Balon sneered, "Summon my banners we march on the Dreadfort!"

As the troops leave the castle Aleay waves to Theon, but her throat is slit and she is thrown from the balcony. "ALEAY!" Theon screams he gallops his horse toward her body and kneels beside her.

"Over here Theon Greyjoy! Do you remember me?" A woman is standing in the gate of Castle Pyke holding a knife to Rodrik's throat.

"Kill that bitch!"

"One more step and he is dead!"

They gasp when the bodies of the archers on the wall are thrown to the ground, "Who are you?" Theon asks.

"Take one more step and I swear he is dead!" Theon raises his hands.

"What do you want?" Theon asks staring into the watery eyes of his son.

"You ask who I am-You ask me what I want? I will tell you! I am Arya Stark whose family you betrayed-And I want my revenge!" When Arya says this thousands of men arise up out of the water shooting crossbows at Balon's men. A thunderous cheer arises as the armies of Houses Arryn and Tully attack the exposed forces of the Greyjoys. Theon rushes toward his son in the confusion but when he gets to the gate Arya and her son are missing. The fighting before the Pyke lasts all day and goes into the night and into the next morning.

By noonday the next day Balon, Theon, and all their Banners were on their knees in chains. Arya walked before them dragging poor Rodrik by the hair. She shook him violently, "Shut up you little shit!" She stops before Theon, "Where are my brothers?" He looks away, "I already know-I just wanted to look you in the eyes." She kicks him in the face, "Robb called you brother and you betray us. Brann looked up to you-But you are a Greyjoy. Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Of course you are-BRING THEM!" At Arya's command they bring Walder Frey and Joffrey. "The North never forgets nor do we forgive!" She looks at Gendry, 'Load them onto the ship!" They place all the prisoners on a ship and sail out to sea. Then Arya has her men tie heavy stones to their feet.

"Please show mercy! Your father showed mercy and took Theon as a ward-Do the same for Rodrik I beg you."

Theon look at his father in disbelief. Balon never begged anyone for anything not even when Eddard Stark took Theon as a ward after killing all his brothers. "Yes my father showed mercy and looked how you and your son repaid him-Your god awaits you in the deep-FUCK you all! Arya pushes Rodrik over the side with her foot, then she pushes Theon and Balon. The Banners cry out as they are shooved into the cold sea water. She looks up at the man steering the vessel, "Return to shore!" When Arya returned to shore she divided her forces into two groups-One headed towards the Dreadfort and the other towards Winterfel


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Reclaiming the North

The Dreadfort of the Roose Bolton burned as Bryden Tully rode ahead of his forces away from the castle. It had taken four days to sack the castle and when they entered the castle everyone was killed and Roose along with his wife, and children were beheaded. Their heads placed on pikes and above their heads was a sign. On that sign were written in blood are the words-_**THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE!**_

Bryden lead his men towards the wolf's wood where Arya and the rest of her forces were camped. Soon word spread throughout the North of sacking of the Twins, Castle Pyke, and the Dreadfort. Because the Boltons, the Frey's and Balish were dead Northern Lords began killing soldiers loyal to Easten and Yara the current lords of Winterfell. They burned garrisons and killed troops patrolling the roads. As time passed the entire North began to rebel. Soon the Nothern banners still loyal to House Stark converged on the wolf's wood and Arya's camp. The first to arrive was Lord Cerwyn and his army of 5,000 men. The Karstarks arrived next with their army of 10,000 men. House Dustin-3,000 men, House Hornwood-2,500, House House Umber-4,000 men, House Cassel-1,200 men, House Reed-7,000, House Manderly-5,500 men, House Glover-500 men, House Tallhart-1,800 men. Even House Mormount showed up with 6,000 men, some came out of loyalty while others curiosity and to see if the rumors of Arya Stark were true.

The Banner lords of each house gathered in the command tent. Lord Robin and Edmure were there along with Gendry and to the disgust of many Sandore, but Edmure and Robin vouched for him. "Enough of this!" Lord Colwin Karstark said a distant relation of Richard Karstark and the new head of House Karstark. They had been arguing about Sandore a former guard of Joffrey Baratheon. "We came here to see the heir of Winterfell."

Bryden smiled clapping his hands and aside flap to the tent opened and in walked Arya looking like a warrior queen. She was dressed in her usual black knee high boots, a black vest with a brown shirt underneath. She also wore a heavy fur skin coat with her all her swords on display to be seen. Arya had allowed her black hair to grow out to the middle of her back. She had a single braid wrapped around her head and forehead-the rest hung loosely down her back.

The lords were stunned and shocked, "I am Arya Stark! Daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark-Sister of the King of the North Robb Stark-Sister of Bran and Rickan Lords of Winterfell." Arya waved her hand, "And I come bearing gifts." Two men brought in Joffrey Baratheon former King of King's Landing in a cage-another two men carried Walder Frey in cage. "Behold! The bastard who called himself King and the Man who killed guests of his own house-My Brother and Mother!"

Karstark walked up to the cage and poked Joffrey, "Please have mercy and kill me!"

"Fuck off!" Walder Frey said when Lord Cerwyn walked up to his cage.

Reed shook his head looking at Joffrey, "The Lannisters..."

Arya intterupts him, "Are all dead! Jaime! Cersi! Tywin, Tyrion, Tommen, their mates and children-Cousins, aunts, uncles, all but this shit!" She said hitting Joffrey's cage, "He raped my sister and I cut off his cock, legs and arms."

Dustin stepped forward, "You expect us to believe!"

"Its true!" Bryden said speaking up, "I have seen her in action-Arya is great warrior."

"She was trained by the faceless men, and by the legendary Pei Long." Gendry said speaking up, "Sandore here also taught her the sword. And I was there when she killed all those people." Everyone listened as Gendry recounted all that Arya had done for revenge.

"So what!" Karstark said, "The Martells and the Tyrells will want revenge for Margaery and Mrycella when they find out."

"No they won't as we speak they are waging a war against what is left of the Lannisters-Stannis Baratheon is leading them. So we have time! If we unite we can march on Winterfell and if Stannis tries to war on us he is for a big surprise. Daenarys Targaryen will return and when she dose I intend to help her destroy Stannis and all who follow him."

"What do you want girl?" Lady Maege Mormount asked standing next to her Cousin Lord Neal Mormount.

"Vengeance! As I said."

"You don't want to be Queen? It is your right after all-Your brother was named King of the North."

Arya walked up to her, "That title be damned-All I want is my home back-If any of you think I am worthy then name me your Queen if not fight by my side against the False Lords of Winterfell. If that is not to your liking then leave-But anyone who stands between me and my vengeance will earn me as an enemy!"

Karstark stood on the table, "My cousin Lord Richard Karstark-acted dishonorably and Robb Stark removed his head. The Karstarks have many reasons not to follow you girl-but that is the past. I hate those shits in the south and when I became head of House Karstark I swore that I would not bow my knee to those shits on the Iron Throne or the puppets they set in Winterfell-As Richard before me I will bow my knee only to the Queen of the North! That is my price girl-Take your brother's place on the Throne in the North and I will follow you into the seven hells if need be." He spit, "As for Daenarys Targaryen she could shit an army of one million troops and have a thousand Dragons I would not bow to her."

A few men unsheathed their swords and shouted, "AYE!"

Arya smiled, "If you would have me as your queen then take a knee!" One by one they all dropped to one knee. "Then I accept-As my brother before me I now declare the North free and independent of the south-And from this moment on our motto shall be-The North never forgets nor do we Forgive!"

They all repeated her words, _**"THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE!"**_

"We will reclaim the North and march on Winterfell!" Arya shouted. The men cheered and they next day they traveled up and down in the north slaying everyone loyal to their enemies. Villages were burned and pillaged, crops were burned and animals taken. Any fort that flew the sigil of Houses Frey or Greyjoy were burned.

Winterfell

"Has there been any word from my father or the King?" Easten Greyjoy asked.

"No milord!"

Just then a man burst in and dropped to one knee, "My lord they have sacked the Twins and Catsle Pyke."

Yara was there in the grand hall when this was said, "My father and brother?"

"We found a few survivors from the village of Sea Port-Your brother and his family was taken out to sea and cast into the water-They had been waited down." When Yara fell to her knees Eaten ran up to comfort her. "There is more to tell I'm afraid-There is a rumor going around that Arya Stark has united the North and all the Ravens and messengers sent South are dead."

"Prepare my troops!" Easten coldly ordered, "I will not wait for them to march on Winterfell."

Yara tried to change his mind, but Easten would not listen. He rode out of Winterfell with 60,000 men. Everyday after that Yara would stand on the wall and look into the distance for his return with their eldest son-Tullen Greyjoy. A week later a massive army was encamped before Winterfell and Yara gasped as her husband Easten was naked with a pointed paper hat on his head.

_**"THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS NOR DO WE FORGIVE!"**_

The army chanted as they bashed their weapons against their shields and blew their horns. "I count over 80,000 troops milady!" The Captain said.

"Perhaps we should surrender!" Another man said.

"No they will kill us all!" Yara replied.

"If we surrender there is a slim chance we can offer them a deal."

Yara spun towards the man, "No one is surrendering-Prepare to burn Winterfell to the ground!"

The men looked at each other in disbelief, that is when the Captain slapped his neck and pulled a thin dart from his neck. His mouth started foaming and he fell off the wall dead. A thunderous cheer went up as Arya lead 5,000 men into the courtyard. As they fought Arya took a throwing star from her belt and caught Yara in the leg. They desperately fought their way to the gate and as they did several thousand troops broke away from the main force outside the gates and stormed the wall with ladders. Gendry lead the men to the gate tower to open it while Arya lead a few men up the wall. The rest kept back the reinforcements sacrificing themselves to keep them away from the gate. The counter weights were cut and the gates opened. There was a great roar and the army entered Winterfell overwhelming the defenders. After a day and half of fighting and killing Winterfell grew quiet. The sigil of the united Houses of Greyjoy and Frey was torn down and once again the Sigil of House Stark flew in the breeze over the towers and wall. Yara, Easten, and their five children were executed by beheading, Arya did it herself and their heads mounted on the gates. Then she had Joffrey and Walder taken to the dungeons-Arya lay in her parents room with Gendry beside her. Arya's quest for revenge was nearly over-now all she had to do is deal with Stannis, the Martells, and the Tullys and conclude her business with Daenarys Targaryen.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Tears of Winterfel

Arya put on her leggings, shirt and cloak. Her hair was in a long thick braid draped over her shoulder. She took a shuddering breath and went down to her family's crypt. She passed the statue and sarcophagus of her Aunt Lyanna Stark. Next to it was the sarcophagus of her father Eddard Stark. Arya fell to her knees and placed her forehead on the sarcophagus. The memories of her father being lead up steps before the crowd as they tossed rotten food at him and having to watch as he was forced to confess. The smug look of Joffrey Baratheon as he ordered the executioner to cut off his head. The helpless look of her sister. He deserved everything she did to him and more.

"Little shit!" She whispered. After a few minutes all came flooding forward and Arya lay her head down on the sarcophagus with her arms cupping her head and began to weep bitterly. "Oh my father! Oh my father!" She kept repeating. The tears slowed as gentle hand touched her head, when Arya looked up it was her Father Eddard Stark and he was not alone. They were in the grove near the ancient tree where her mother and father often prayed. Her mother sister and brother were there as well. Arya stood up and fell into his arms. After a few minutes she looked up, his mouth moved, but there was no sound.

"_I am so proud of you. I love you my little warrior!_" He mouth said in motion.

"Father I love you!"

Arya looked at her mother who smiled. As with her father her mouth moved but no sound came out. _"I love you my little girl."_

Arya hugged her fiercely, "Mother forgive me for all the trouble I gave you."

_"Shh!" _She said placing a finger over her mouth.

Arya looked at Robb who smiled, _"Little hellcat!" _He said ruffling her hair.

Then she turned to her sister Sansa, "I am so sorry for all the mean things I did and said to you."

Sansa smiled and shook her head, _"You are the best sister a girl could ask for-I love you and thank you for avenging my virtue on Joffrey."_

She hugged her before going to her younger brothers, "I miss our adventures! At least the ones you let me go on with you." Arya fell to her knees and started crying again. They all placed their hands on her. Arya remained this way for the next hour and when she raised her head they were gone and she was in the Stark Family Crypt. She lowered her head again and started crying. When she felt Gendry's tender loving touch. She jumped up and they hugged each other. Arya left the crypt and had both Joffrey and Walder Frey moved from the dungeons to the crypt. She had them placed on their stomachs before her family.

"You wil spend the rest of your miserable, useless, lives here begging my family's forgiveness for your treachery-lies-and betrayal." Then Arya declared a day of mourning for the fallen lords of Winterfell. Then she returned to her plans for the North and Stannis. She had just received reports from Lord Varys that the Martells and Tyrells were getting ready to march on Casterly Rock. Two days after that Arya received word from Daenarys that she was getting ready to cross the narrow sea and land in Storm's End. Arya had just enough time to set the affairs of her Kingdom in order and see her half brother Jon Snow who was now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. The Fall of Casterly Rock

House Lannister has fallen and all that bloodline is dead. All the lands governed and ruled by the Lannisters lay in ruins in the aftermath of the might of the Martell, Tyrell alliance. Thousands are dead as the allied forces march towards Casterly Rock under the leadership of Stannis Baratheon. Villages burned in the distance on the left and right as the army marched towards Casterly Rock. Lord Krysten had assumed command of what was left of the Lannister Army. His troops were held up in Casterly Rock-the last stronghold of the west.

Stannis sat on a horse with Milisandre at his side on a white stallion, together they stared at the castle of Casterly Rock. "It is time milord." Milisandre said. In response Stannis raised his hand and his allied forces released a shout of war and charged the gates of the city with a battering ram and siege ladders. Arrows reigned down from above on the wall as archers shot a steady stream of arrows at the attackers. Men fell by the thousands as they raised their ladders to the wall parapet.

"I will be right back!" Stannis said kissing Milisandre. She watched as he charged the main gate when the battering ram knocked the gates open. It was a bloody campaign as Stannis and his men of Tyrell and Martell fought their way into the city towards the castle. The day dragged on into night as the sun set. The Lannister forces fought a loosing battle against superior forces. By sunrise the next day the sigil of Stannis Baratheon was waving in the breeze of the gate tower. But the fighting was still going on as the defenders refused to surrender.

Misilandre rode her horse up the main street towards the castle where Stannis awaited her. He was standing on the roof of a house as his men tried to breech the fortress of Casterly Rock itself. The battering ram could be heard in the distance along with the heaves of the men wielding it. Then everything grew quiet and an hour later a man came running to Stannis with a message.

_**To his Lord Stannis Baratheon **_

_**I will surrender on the following terms-If you swear to spare my life, the lives of my family and the lives of everyone in the palace I will open the gates and surrender to his grace the rightful King and Lord of the Anvals and First Men**_

_**With all due respect**_

_**Your humble servant Lord Norman Krysten of House Krysten**_

Stannis handed the note to Milisandre who then gave it to Mace and he gave it to Doran, "What do all think?"

"He must swear to the Lord of Lights first."

Mace sneered, "I heard of your religion! I have not sworn to it! Will you burn me as well witch?"

She smiles at him, "All will be converted Lord Tyrell."

"And what if he says no to your religion?" Doran asks.

"Enough!" Stannis says speaking up, "Whether he accepts or not-Enough men have died and we need to march North with all haste before Balish can mobilize his army." He writes a letter to Lord Krystan and give it to a messenger. The terms are accepted and to Mislandre's surprise Krystan converts to her religion. Now Stannis can turn his attentions to the North and sends Ravens to all the lords of the North. But Stannis is unaware of the fact that Balish, Greyjoy, and Bolton are all dead and the North has sworn to the Queen of the North Arya Stark.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. Lord Commander Jon Snow

Jon was raised at Winterfell on an equal footing with his father Eddard's legitimate children. He had an older half-brother Robb, two younger half-sisters Sansa and Arya who is still alive, then there is his two younger half-brothers Bran and Rickon who Theon Greyjoy killed. Jon's presence at Winterfell is a source of friction between Eddard and his wife, Catelyn. Jon got on well with his half-siblings, particularly Robb and Arya. Jon Snow and Robb instruct Bran in archery, when they learn about a captured deserter. Jon accompanies his father, Robb, Bran and Theon Greyjoy to the beheading of a deserter from the Night's Watch; it is Bran's first time watching his father carry out an execution. Jon praises Bran afterwards for keeping his composure. On their way back to Winterfell, they find a dead direwolf and six newborn pups. Jon talks Lord Eddard into allowing the young Starks to adopt them, pointing out that a direwolf is the sigil of House Stark: given that there are five direwolves and five trueborn Stark children, it must be a sign from the old gods that the Stark children are meant to have the pups. In order to make this point, Jon intentionally leaves himself out of the count of Stark children, and when Bran asks about this Jon responds that he is not a Stark. However, just as they are about to leave, they find the runt of the litter, an albino, which crawled away from its mother's corpse. As an outsider like himself, Jon takes this direwolf as his own, naming him Ghost. Treated coldly by his stepmother, Jon decides to approach his uncle BEnjen and offer to join the Night's Watch.

When Jon arrives at Castle Black, Jon's expectations of the Night's Watch are confounded. Instead of a brotherhood of noble warriors sworn to defend the realm from Wildlings and White Walkers, he realizes the Watch is a dumping ground for criminals and wastrels. He earns the enmity of Ser Allister Thorne, the Master-at Arms in charge of training new recruits. He humiliates his fellow recruits with his superior fighting skills, learned from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms over the course of many years. Benjen stands with Jon on his first watch and tells him that he is going ranging North of the Wall. Jon is keen to accompany him but Benjen insists that he complete his training. Tyrion whom he has befriended helps Jon see that he is no better than the recruits but has been afforded more advantages than them. Jon offers to train some of his new brothers and Pypar and Grenn accept. He also befriends Samwell Tarly when he arrives at Castle Black and helps to protect him from the cruelty of Thorne. Thorne angrily tells Jon that going easy on Sam won't help him, and will risk getting him killed during the next winter.

Eventually Jon completes his training and joins the Night's Watch swearing the oath. Jon is met with further disappointment because he is assigned to be the Lord Commander's steward. It is Sam who points out that being the steward of the Lord Commander is a steeping stone to becoming the new Lord Commander. But Jon soon recieves word that his father has been imprisoned by Joffrey Baratheon and that his half brother Robb is going to war. When He learns that his father has been executed Jon realises the mistake he made in joining the Night's Watch and wishes he would have waited. He tries to leave but his friends stop him and reminds him of his oath.

Not long after Lord Commander Jeor Mormount takes his men North of the wall because of the rumors of the wildling army gathering and all the starnge occurrences of the White Walkers. Jon winds up as a spy among the Wildling Army lead by Mance Rader who is planning on invading the south. Jon meets a young wildling woman named Ygritte. They fall in love and Jon's oath to the Night's Watch comes into conflict with his affair with Ygritte. He winds up betraying Mance and fleeing with Ygritte chasing him. She puts some arrows in him before he escapes. Jon returns to Castle Black just as Stannis Baratheon arrives with reinforcements. With Stannis' help Jon becomes Lord Commander as the previous one intended. The men who betrayed Jeor Mormount are executed. When Mance arrives he must contend with the combined might and power of Jon Snow and Stannis Baratheon. When Mance Rader is defeated prisoners are taken Ygritte among them who is pregnant. Because she is pregnant she is spared until she gives birth to the child. Meanwhile the rest of the Wildling Prisoners face a choice serve the Night's Watch or die. Some swear the oath while the rest are hanged until they die. Then Jon and Stannis face off against the White Walker army. It is a long and bloody battle, but eventually Stannis and Jon lead their forces to victory.

With the White Walkers defeated Jon returns his attention to Ygritte as she must be put to death and her child is made a ward of the Night's Watch. Stannis tries to convince Jon to lead the armies of the Watch south and fight the Bastard King Joffrey and all enemies of House Stark. Some of Jon's advisors and commanders council him to join Stannis, but Jon argues that it is not the place of the Night's Watch to intervene in the politics of the Iron Throne.

"Move your feet!" Jon yells as he watches eight year old Edward practice with a wooden sword against a Knight. Edward thrusts forward and is disarmed, but he tackles the man he is fighting. Jon shakes his head and pulls him off. "That's enough!" He says throwing Edward off the young but older Knight. "That will be all for the day!"

"But I am not finished."

Jon smiles and walks up to Edward, "Anger clouds the mind and will get you killed little Knight." Jon waved for his steward, "Now go bath and do your lessons." Jon watched as Edward left with a tearful heart. He had his mother's red hair and green eyes but he had Jon's chin, ears, and everything else. He also had his mother's rage and free spirit. They ate alone in Jon's Quarters. He smiled, "What is wrong with you?"

"Are you my father?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you talk to me like you are! And whenever I ask about my mother you get this sad look on your face. Also I have the whispers of the Knights."

Jon sighs, "Clever boy! You shouldn't listen to whispers and rumors."

"That is not answering my question!" He replied throwing down his fork.

"When you are old enough I will tell you the truth."

"I'm old enough now!"

"Eat your super!"

Edward jumps up, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Jon couldn't claim him, because the Night Watch had laws and if he acknowledged Edward as his son he would loose his position as Lord Commander. Someone like Riley or Kan would become Lord Commander and those two were itching to march south and side with Stannis.

"We have recieved rumors that the Martells and Tyrells have rebelled against House Lannister." Sam Tarly said the next day around the council's table.

"About bloody time those houses grow a pair!" Riley said interrupting.

"Stannis has claimed the throne and they say Balish had all the Lannisters assassinated."

"I want messengers sent sout to learn the truth!" Jon said speaking up.

That is when a man burst into the room, "Forgive my lords, but an army approaches Castle Black bearing the sigils of Houses Tulley-Arryn-and Stark!"

Jon stood up slowly and doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Lord Commander!"

They all went to the wall and cheered when they saw the sigil of House Stark leading the sigils of the northmen and Houses Tully and Arryn. Jon recognized Robin Arryn, Bryden, and Edmure Tully, but the woman leading them all he did not recognize-until he saw the Direwolf following the black horse the woman rode on. Jon started smiling as he considered the possibility of who the woman could be. They entered the courtyard and got off their horses. Jon entered the courtyard just as the woman was removing her hood and face cowl.

"Arya! Arya is that you?"

She smiled, "Yes big brother it is me!"

They hug, "Thank all the gods!"

A celbration is held and Gendry and Sandor regail the Knights with tails of Arya's exploits and battles against the Greyjoys, the Freys, and the Boltons. "Bring in the Bastard King so that we may bow before him!" Arya yells sitting next to Jon who can't stop staring at the woman she has become.

"Your no warrior! Your a girl!" Edward yells silencing everyone.

"And your no Knight you are just a little boy!"

Everyone laughs, "I bet I could beat you!"

**"****Ooo!" **All the Knights and men gathered say at the same time.

"It wouldn't be a fare duel I am much taller than you!"

"Who will champion young Edward here against a girl?" Jon yells across the hall.

Arya punches Jon in the arm causing everyone to laugh, "What about him?" Edward says pointing at Sandor.

Arya nods at Sandor, "Alright kid-I'll be your champion!" They make a space clearing the tables for a makeshift arena. "Take it easy on me I am not as young as I use to be!" Sandor says whispering to Arya.

She hunches her shoulders. They square off and attack each other at the same time. Arya is faster, but Sandor has strength and height on his side. Arya fights in her two blade style to throw Sandor off. He knocks her left sword from her hand, but Arya rolls to the side and clips his leg. While on his back Sandor swings left and right trying to get back to his feet, but Arya pins his sword to the floor and straddles him.

"I yeild!"

They all cheer, "You let her win!" Edward declares.

Sandor grabs him by the collar, "I will not have some northern bred brat question my honor-Arya there has been trained by the Swordsman of the Black mountain and the Men with no Faces-I also taught her the sword-She knows many techniques and styles. She has no equal qith the sword."

Jon walks up to them, "You owe Lord Sandor an apology." Reluctantly Edward gave and left the hall. When the celebration was over Arya and Jon sat alone and shared adventure stories. "I wish-I wish I could have been there."

"You were meant to be here!" Arya said in a sad tone of voice.

"I guess you are right."

"Edward looks like you." Arya said in a whispered tone.

Jon just smiled, "His mother was a Wildling and I had to execute her after she gave birth to him."

Arya sat up as she was slumped in a chair with her feet propped up, 'Did you love her?"

Jon sighs, "With all my heart." He takes a drink, "I have a favor to ask. Would you take Edward with you and give him a proper home."

"I will do more than that-He will have the Stark name and he will be loved as if he was my own son."

"Edward Stark! Has a good ring to it."

Arya smiles, "So does Jon Stark!"

"I..."

Arya interrupts him, "Will accept! Your Queen and younger sister commands it."

Jon smiles, "Well Queen of the North I accept."

Before the Night's Watch and the Northern armies Arya taps Jon on the shoulders and bestows on him the name Stark. "You are coming with me!" Arya says standing over Edward.

"I don't want to I want to stay here with Jon."

"I wanted my father to live to be an old man and dance at my sister's wedding, but I got none of those things did I? Life is like a horse and sometimes you just have to go along with the ride."

Jon stood in the gate waving as they marche away from Castle Black. Edward looked back and waved, then he looked forward urging his horse up next to Arya's. "What do ya want?"

"Are you my mother or what?"

"I'm your Aunt Arya Stark and from this day forth you will be known as Edward Stark."

Edward looks back again at Jon, "Is Jon my father?"

"I think you know the answer to that question already."

"Then where is my mother?"

"She is dead!" Arya coldly said, then she sighs and stops their horses as the army passes on. There are tears streaming down Edward's face. "My father died when I was nine years old-Executed before my eyes. Learn this lesson and learn it quickly-Live to honor those you love."

"Is that why you killed all those people?"

"No I killed them for the sake of Vengeance-I look back and realise that it was a normal response to what was done to our family. Now I must find a new purpose in life-I must now live for myself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are going to ask me how your mother died..." Arya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "She was a Wildling and your father had to kill her after you were born. He killed her because of you and all she represented."

He looked back towards the Castle, "I hate him!"

Arya hunched her shoulders, "A normal response! Your father gave your mother a chance to live in peace. She was to be escorted to Riverrun and live with your half cousins the Tully's but her pride and anger over your father's betrayal was too much and whether you believe it or not they loved each other. Her loyalty to Mance Rader's dreams was greater than her love for him and his oath to the Night's Watch was greater than his love for her."

"Is that why he sent me away?"

"He sent you away because he loves you and it is heart breaking to be around his son and not be able to claim him." She handed him a letter, "Jon said to give this to you after we left the Castle."

Jon sat at his desk writting a letter to Edward and he would write one every month. For the first year Edward wouldn't respond, but after Arya talked with him Edward began conversing with his father via letters sent by Raven.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. Queen of the North

Before traveling south to deal with Stannis Baratheon Arya returned to Winterfell to set a few things in order. She held court for the first time and announced to her subjects that she was to marry Gendry after Stannis was dealt with. She also named Edwin as a Prince of the North and gave him the Twins as his estate to rule when he was old enough. She gave Sandor the Iron Isles to rule as Lord of. Sador changed his last name to Cragore and took the Cracken as his sigil.

"You seem sad." Edwin said as they sat in the study doing his lessons.

She sighed, "I am! You always here the romantic tales of being a warrior, but no one ever says in those stories the hardships of taking life." Arya got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay a child as long as possible! Don't be in a rush to grow up. It will come to you. Love, gold, sex, and even death. Allow life to unfold on its own. Don't go seeking it out."

"But you said that life sometimes comes looking for us."

"It does-so the lesson is... Be a child as long as possible, but when life comes knocking... Be ready to face it!"

"How will I know?"

She smiles and kisses his forehead, "You will know! That's all for the night. Off to bed with you!"

The next day Arya knighted Gendry and gave him his family name Baratheon. He was now Robert Baratheon. When he married Arya he would take her family name Stark. Afterwards she met with Bryden, Robin, Edwyn, and all her commanders and advisors for the march south. They discussed food, supplies, weapons, and medicine. They also talked about troop movements in the south.

"We don't want Stannis marching no further than the twins. Lets keep him in the riverlands." Edwyn says speaking up.

"We control the Iron Isles now. Why not send a large force and flank him?" Robin asks.

"Because we don't want Stannis to know that Balish is defeated. And when Daenarys lands in Storm's End we want Stannis' eyes facing north." Arya looks at everyone as they nod in agreement. "Now I want to be ready to march in the next two days."

"We'll be ready!" Lord Karstark says in confidence.

Arya is in her room as she and Gendry agreed not to sleep in the same bed again until they married. It also kept the whispers and rumors from flying. She was about top climb into bed when a knock came at the door. Her hand maid opened it, exchanged words with another woman and closed it. She handed Arya a letter. She broke the seal and read it.

"Wake the lords!" They came to the grand hall yawning, "Apologies my lords, but I have received word from the Lord of Whispers. He says that Daeanrys Targaryen has landed in Storm's End.

The next day Arya was on her horse with Gendry, Sandor, Robin, Bryden, and Edwen at her side. Together they watched as the army marched before them towards the south.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. Stannis Baratheon Must Die

The summer is long and could last for years. No one knows how long the summer will last through the years. The best people can do is to store up as much food as possible during the years of summer. Stannis Baratheon sat on his horse with Milisandre, Lord Tyrell, and Martell at his side as his forces marched into the Riverlands.

"You have been quiet!" Stannis said to Milisandre.

"The Lord of lights is quiet as well. I have sought visions in the fire and none have come to me.

"Perhaps your visions of my destiny are about to come true. I will be King."

"Kings rise and fall in an instant. The Frey's may side with you if they haven't been paid off by Balish."

"We kill them all!" Martell said in an angry tone of voice.

As the sun was setting the allied forces were making camp. That is when a scout rode into camp towards the war tent which was already erected. "My Lords! I have returned from the Twins-Lord Frey's castle has been burnt to the ground." Everyone gathered exchanged glances with one another upon hearing the news. "We sent riders to the Dread Fort and it too was sacked."

"Balish has struck already." Tyrell said.

That is when another man entered, "The North approaches under the banner of Stark!"

"All the Starks are dead!" Stannis says.

"They are lead by the Queen of the North Arya Stark!"

"Of course!" Milisandre says speaking up.

"She will join us or die!" Stannis says, "We march in the morning!"

Stannis was in his tent lying down when Milisandre entered, "Do not challenge this woman!"

"Why she is a child? And I am blessed by the Lord of Lights."

"No she is a hunter! A killer! She is the Hand of Death! Do not underestimate her!"

Stannis sneers and sits up, "I don't understand you woman! Or your god! I have done everything asked of me! I AM KING!"

"Not all Kings are forged in battle! Speak kindly to this woman when you meet her!"

The next day as they rode out to meet the armies of the North Stannis thought about what Milisandre said. He wasn't going to kiss the ass of some pretender in the North. If Arya Stark didn't submit then she would die. After four days of marching the two armies faced off against one another. Stannis rode out with Milisandre, Martell, and Tyrell to meet with Arya who was with the Hound and his half nephew Gendry. The Lords of Riverrun an dthe Vale were there as well.

"Identify yourselves!" Stannis demanded.

"You address the Queen of the North Arya Stark! I am her cousin Robin and this is her uncle Edwyn and her cousin Bryden."

"There is no Queen of the North!" Stannis said.

"There was long ago before the Targaryens conquered these lands and now there is again." Arya replied.

"Girl I have ended more lives in a week than you have in your army!"

Arya hunched her shoulders, "I have ended more lives in a day than you in two life times."

"Before we hack each other to pieces why don't both sides offer terms!" Karstark said speaking up.

"Ah someone with sense!" Stannis said, "Here are my terms!" He pointed at Gendry, "That boy is to be returned to me now!"

Arya interrupts him, "His name is Gendry Baratheon! I have given him his father's last name. He is a noble and a knight of the North! We are to be married!"

"Marrying that bastard won't get you the Iron Throne."

"I don't need a chair made of swords when I am Queen of the North."

"Little girl! You are trying my patience!"

Arya sighs, "This bores me! Let us have our war and let the god of death deside."

"There is only one god-The Lord of Lights!"

"Then I will send you to meet him!" Arya is wearing a dress, but she removes it to reveal her armor and swords.

"Fine!"

They return to their armies and both Arya and Stannis give the order to attack. The battle lasts a day and a half. Arya surprises Stannis with her battle strategies and tactics. Arya fights a defensive battle against Stannis and looses less men. Though she is the victor Stannis does not retreat and they retire from the battlefield. The next day they meet again.

"I underestimated you little wolf!"

"Yes you did!"

"I won't do so again! This time I will lead my forces into battle and the outcome will be different."

Just then someone rides up and whispers into Arya's ear, "Perhaps you should surrender, my ally the true Queen of the South is here! Daenarys Targaryen has arrived." At the rear of the allied forces Daenarys marches her troops toward the other two armies. "Her majesty and I have come to an arrangement. She will allow me to rule in the North while she rules the rest of Westeros. My Eldest daughter will marry her Eldest son for the Iron Throne. You are finished Stannis! Submit or die the choice is yours!"

A few minutes latter Daenarys arrived with an entourage of fifty men, her dragons, Barristan Selmy, Jorah Mormount, and Grey Worm. Arya and Danny hugged like sisters, then they turned their attention to Stannis. "Who will stand with the Mother of Dragons, Queen of the Anvals and the First Men-Heir to the Iron Throne?" Dorne Martell and Mace Tyrell exchanged glances then they and all their Bannermen stood by Danny.

"TRAITORS! We had a deal!"

"A deal that cannot be kept! We are between two armies and one of them has dragons!"

"Dragons can be killed!"

"Be careful Lord Baratheon-I am the mother of dragons!"

"You and your crazy family were cast out by my brother! I am the rightful King!"

"Marry me then! And let no more blood be shed!" Danny offered.

Stannis looks at Milisandre and she shakes her head yes, "I will die before I bow to you harlot!" Milisandre shook her head and left Staniss' side to stand beside Danny. "You betray me as well?"

"You betray yourself and the Lord of Lights. He has no use for fools!"

"WITCH!" Stannis blew his horn.

"Kill him and his men!" Daenarys ordered. She turned and walked away. Before anyone could move Arya leaps off her horse and tackles Stannis. They wrestle across the ground then he gets to his feet. They draw their swords and attack at the same time. Arya slips inside his guard and removes his hand in motion. She continues the move and slits his throat shocking him and the men standing watching. Dany had stopped to watch the confrontation as well. It took all day and night to slaughter Stannis' men. Then Arya accompanied Dany to King's Landing.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Queen Daenarys

A thunderous cheer went as Daenarys Targaryen walked through the streets with her Dragons at her side. Behind them Arya Stark Queen of the North and then Jorah Mormont, Barristan Selmy, Sandor Clegane, and Gendry Baratheon. Dany's own guard held back the crowds as they threw rose petals at her feet.

"Long live the Mother of Dragons!" Someone shouted and the people repeated.

When Daenarys arrived at the steps she turned towards the crowd and waved. Then it grew quiet so that she could address the people. "Good citizens! I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen! Mother of Dragons...Ruler of the First men and the Anvels. I have returned not to rule over you but to lead you. You are my people as much as I am your Queen. It is my wish to correct the mistakes of the past... And build a glorious future for your children and mine..."

The people cheered and Dany waved again before going inside. The next day a coronation was held and Dany made Jorah the Lord of the West and the old lands of the Lannisters. Arya stayed in Kings Landing until Daenarys married Trystan Martell.

Arya walked beside Daenarys through the garden, "So great warrior all your enemies are dead – your family avenged. What shall you do now?"

She smiled, "Go home and live! Rebuild my family name."

"If the Martells or Tyrells find out what you did, there will be another war.."

"They won't!"

Dany looks at her as they walk around the fountain, "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Arya stops and looks at her, "And what shall you do – Three Dragons and no one left to conquer."

She smiled, "Rebuild my family name."

They hugged and went to the dining hall for lunch. The rest of the day they made preparations for Dany's wedding to Trystan Martell. A week later the two were married, then Arya went home to prepare for her wedding.

Daenarys Targaryen had a long successful marriage and rule. She had eight children, her eldest son she named Trystan Targaryen the Second, but it was her second eldest son Drago who took the throne through a civil war with his brother. Drago Targaryen married Sansa Stark daughter of Arya Stark Queen of the North. So of course Queen Arya would support her daughter's husband against his own brother for the throne.

After Drago was his favorite sister Rhaella named after Dany's mother. Then there is Elia who was sent into exile by Drago as she loved her Elder brother Trystan and hated Drago for his treason. After Elia is Aegon the VI who ran away at the age of 9. After many adventures the boy became a mighty Khal of the Dothraki and conquered all of Essos establishing his own house separate from his siblings, his sigil was that of a black horse and a one headed red dragon with a shield in between them. After he married Aegon rescued his sister Elia from the Priests of Widow's Isle. She tried to convince her brother to go to war against Drago but Aegon the VI always feared his elder brother and would never risk his empire in a war against his brother or his Cousin the King of the North. To unite the Kingdoms and keep the peace Princess Aryana Targeryen married Wardren Tyrell. Rhaego the Enforcer named after Dany's still born son with Khal Drago. He was a General in Drago's army with his Dragon Eros. Then there was Dorne Targaryen the youngest, he drank and partied his life away. He raped his own niece Timira and was beheaded by Drago himself. Drago reigned over Westeros after his mother for two hundred years. Dany reigned for one hundred and ten years.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Arya's House

Arya married Gendry immediately after returning home and as Dany promised she was at her wedding as well. They had a romantic loving relationship and a year later Arya had her first son and heir to the Throne in the North. She named him Eddard the Second after her father. Then she had Sansa whom was sent to King's Landing at the age of 13 to marry Drago Targaryen when she turned sixteen. Then there was Cathylen who reminded Arya of her mother. After Cathelyn was Robb who was always challenging his elder brother Eddard. Despite the fact that they didn't get along the two had a deep respect for one another. Bran, Robert, and Lyanna were born next. Then there was Gendry the II named after his father and the youngest. He was given Storm's End and when he was twenty took on the Baratheon name and Sigil. Another reason Drago convinced his mother to betroth his sister to Warden Tyrell. Storm's End had been divided between the Martells and Tyrells. They were forced to surrender all the lands to Gendry Stark who now called himself Gendry Baratheon. The Martells and Tyrells threatened war, but they couldn't war against the North and Daenarys Targaryen.

Arya's nephew Edward became Lord of the Iron Isles. He married Jorah Mormount's daughter Ivory and had six children. As for Arya she helped her daughter's husband take the throne from his elder brother. Despite all her pleas Drago killed his brother along with all his men. Gendry died while hunting a boar as his father did. Arya herself tracked the animal and killed it after burying her husband in the family crypt. Arya ruled for eighty years and died. When she died Daenarys attended the funeral – she herself had retired after the age eighty and gave the throne to her son – Trystan.

Arya had lived to see all her Grandchildren – As for Jon Stark he ruled the Knights Watch for a hundred years and died an old man. His Grandson by Edward became Lord Commander and Jon's bloodline held the post of Lord Commander for the next three generations.

On her death bed Arya thought about all the people she killed – she had many regrets among them her decision to not spare Tyrion and his family – killing Brianna – She died with tears streaming down her face


	34. Chapter 34

Hi this J. AKA jman007 and I have added this page to let you all know about my second book to be published called

Galaxy of Mosters Volume I

Rise of the Nocturn

Here is a synopsis and sneek peak I hope you enjoy and buy this when it comes out

Galaxy of Monsters Synopsis BY: J.

For the past 5,000 years the Centauri Galactic Imperium has ruled the Galaxy...During the last one thousand years of its 5,000 year existence the Empire has been at war with the Republic Alliance. That war ends in one final battle with the Empire standing victorious. All should be well, but not for Count Franklin H. Stein. His son Alex Stein has fallen ill with Blood Rocts Disease – An incurable disease that causes the heart to pump infected blood that kills the internal organs. Franklin is a Scientist, Doctor, Chemist, Engineer, Bio-Engineer, Architect, weapons designer, and high ranking member of the Illuminari. He vows to cure his son no matter what the cost and he breaks every vow he ever made to cure his son. In his desperation to cure his son Count Stein turns to Gene-Splicing. He manages to cure his son, but Alex does not feel human anymore...

From the ashes of Count Franklin H. Steins experiments arises the mysterious and allusive Count Alexander Dracos. As the first of his kind Alexander brings chaos, murder, and intrigue to the citizens of the Empire. Count Dracos rises to power in order to build a new civilization for himself, the woman he obsesses over, and his people the Nocturn (Vampires). Who will survive Count Dracos rise to power and who will become food? Will humanity survive in Galaxy filled with Monsters

Chapter 23. Love, War, and Blood

**LOVE**

The Imperial Home System was now under the complete control of Alexander Dracos the I and his Vampires. The half bloods were running a muck on the other planets as they gorged on human blood. The bodies of the dead were piled high and burned. The living lived in fear of the Vampires as the Vs did whatever they wanted to whomever. The really young ones would have fights and some groups formed Vampire gangs. It was after Macen with Alexander the Second's help was the madness reigned in. The newbies had to take discipline training to control their thirst. When the final tally was done over 3.7 million people in the star system had been killed. There were now 2 million Vampires in the Acropolis System.

Walter Vanheim was teleported to the Imperial Palace which was under reconstruction. The center of the palace was gutted out and Alexander himself using telekinesis lifted the Stein Castle off the Island and placed it in the gutted out center of the old imperial palace. White marble was replaced with black marble and black sheets of metal. The banner of the Vampires was a piece of metal in the shape of a Triangle with a red dot in the center. The bottom of the triangle did not come together - the point from the left went to the edge of the corner at the bottom and the pointed line from the right went above the left line and stopped halfway.

Walter was taken through the lobby up the stairs and down the hallway. Black V-Drones stood at attention in the hallway that lead to the throne room. The doors opened up on their own and Walter saw his sister Meenus standing at the large window smiling at him.

"Leave us!" Meenus ordered to the two Vampires escorting Walter.

"Meenus!"

"Hello dear brother." She shook her head in the affirmative, "Yes! I am one of them. I am the first to be bitten by Lord Dracos."

"I knew it!" He walks up to Meenus and grabs her by the arms, "Don't worry I will find a cure-You will be human again, but first we must escape."

Meenus started laughing, "Escape! Be human again - Oh my brother how naive you are! I wanted Lord Dracos to bite me!" Walter could not believe his ears and took a step back. "- I have seen his power for it is mine now - Behold!" Meenus pointed her hand at Walter and he was levitated into the air. She gently lowered him and raised her arms flying through the throne room. She landed before the throne and sat down. "And all this can be yours brother. Accept my venom into your body and become..."

"An abomination!"

In the blink of an eye Meenus ran from the throne to stand before Walter, "Be careful-That is my people you are speaking of."

He shook his head in disbelief. "He has corrupted you. The Meenus I knew..."

"Is dead!" She clapped her hands and suddenly the Vampire guards were at his side.

"I would rather die than become a blood sucker!"

"I had hoped you would see reason and take this gift willingly. I shall allow you time to meditate on my words."

"I'd would rather die than become a - a - a monster!"

"Take him to the tower and guard the door - Make sure there is nothing in there he can use to kill himself with and bar the windows!"

Meenus watches as they take him away. She then smiles as Alexander's hands start to rub her arms. "I told you he would not accept! Bite him now!"

She spun around whipping her long voluminous auburn hair, "You swore you let me handle this!"

He kissed her passionately, "So I did!"

Walter was thrown to the floor after it was checked for anything he may use to kill himself. The Window had an energy shield over it and all the bed sheets had been removed along with the furniture. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out a way out the situation he was in. Then the door opened and in walked a young man with black eyes and hair.

"Who are you?" Walter asked.

"I'm your nephew Alexander the II!"

"I don't have a nephew!" Walter said in offense.

"Meenus Dracos is my mother!"

Walter stood up and really looked at the young man. He resembled his mother, but he has his fathers menacing eyes - even though all Vampire eyes were black. "This is impossible - You should be a baby!"

"Actually I look 21 but I am 9 months old - Vamperial DNA - Females carry their young for nine days - Days become years - When a Pure Blood is born we age a year for the first 21 days of our lives then we stop aging." Walter shook his head and turned away, "You disapprove of me?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Walter asked turning to face him.

He hunched his shoulders, "Well you are my family whether you accept it or not. I just wanted meet you and ask why don't you wish to become like your sister?"

"I am human! I was born a human and I will die a human!"

"I admire your spirit uncle!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Well I do! If I were in your position I would just do it and get it over with - My mother will bite you whether you wish it or not."

Walter sneered, "Get out!" Alexander II bowed and left the room without another word.

Garden District

Most of the garden district surrounding the palace had been abandoned, but Iris Dale was in her apartment with the doors barred with furniture and a small shield generator. She had a plasma hand gun pointed at the doors. She heard a scream and she went to the window and saw a woman being chased down the street by a Vampire who was running on the side of the buildings. When they vanished down the ally she went to the kitchen and used the simulator to create her a meal.

She tried to eat but her mind went to Macen and she started crying hoping he was alright. Then there was a boom at the door. She got to her knees and hid behind the bed pointing the gun. The door was ripped off the tract and a male Vampire walked through the shield barrier. His black armor smoked as he looked down on the generator. He raised his foot and smashed it.

"Stay back!" She demanded holding the gun to her head. She gasped as the Vampire moved so fast snatching the weapon from her hand.

"Please woman - if we wanted to drink you we would have done it days ago - Our General would like to see you at the palace - Come with us - No one will harm you."

Iris followed the Vampire to the roof of the building where a black sky speeder car was waiting. They flew over the Garden District towards the Palace which was the next two blocks over. They landed in front of the steps to the west wing where a statue of the General and the Emperor was. They walk up the steps and through the west wing lobby towards the stairs when they were stopped by a Princely dressed Vampire.

"Where are you taking this human?"

Before answering all four Vampires dropped to one knee "The General wants to see her!"

"For what purpose?"

They all stood up, "We answer to the General - Not some spoiled pure blood wannabe!"

They hissed at each other, "My father will have your fucking heads!"

"What goes on here!" Another princely dressed Vampire yelled joining them.

The four Vampires dropped to their knees again and Iris watched as the first Princely Vampire bowed to the second. She could tell they were brothers, "This impudent Half Blood dares to disrespect me."

"What's your name Captain?"

"Jairen my prince - I am under orders by the General to take this human to him."

He smiled at Iris, "You must be Iris - I hope you say yes to the General." She didn't know how to respond. "Captain carry on." As they walked up the stairs Iris looks back and witnesses the second arrogant Vampire flick his head dismissing the first.

When they enter a large suite Captain Jairen walks across the floor and whispers to the Man at the desk. "I will handle it - now leave us."

Iris watches as the Vampires salute and leave. She gasps when the man she was left with turns around. "Macen!" She runs up to him and hugs him, but as happy as she is to see Macen the first thing she notices is an intoxicating smell coming from his body. She steps back and slaps him.

"I guess I deserve that!"

"You guess!" She replies rubbing her hand, "You leave me a note breaking up with me and..." She takes a step back realizing the pair of fangs she saw in his mouth when he spoke. "...You're one of them-A...a..."

"A Vampire! Yes or Nocturn! I brought you here because it was time. We can be together forever - Immortal! Let me bite you. My venom will heal everything in your body and you will be able to have children."

She takes a few more steps back, "You know about that?"

"I have known for quit a while. What I want to know is did you have so little faith in my love for you and trust that you would think I would care whether or not you can have children?"

She turned away, then she spun around with tears in her eyes, "How could I condemn you to a life with no children?"

"If our love is strong as I believe it should be then it wouldn't have mattered - We could have adopted or had DNA samples taken from us both and have a child grown in an artificial womb.

She shook her head, "I wanted to know what it would be like to have a baby growing inside me - not have some machine carry my baby or a surrogate."

Macen took a seat on his desk, "You sound very selfish now."

She sneered, "You are the selfish one if you believe I will allow you to bite me and turn me into a thing!"

"Is that what I am now to you a thing - an abomination?" She couldn't answer. Macen took a dagger from his desk, "There are two ways to kill a Vampire - One by UV light - Two by pure steel - This dagger is made of pure steel plunge it into my heart and pierce it because I do not wish to live without the woman I love." He walked up to Iris and placed the dagger in her hand. "But know if you do this the Emperor will be furious - You probably will want to slit your wrists."

She furrowed her brow and cried harder, "How can you be so cruel - If you love me then kill me and stab yourself."

"I can't the Emperor has the ability to plant suggestions into the minds of others - I cannot kill myself - He won't let me. Do you think I am proud of the things I have done in his name?" She hesitated, then Iris threw the dagger down and kissed him passionately. "Don't!" He begged, "Its dangerous for a human to make love to a Vampire."

She exposed her neck, "Bite me then and turn me!"

He bore his fangs and sunk them in, Iris cried out and fell to her knees as Macen bit her. He held her hand as she went through the change. When it was over he gave her enough blood to quench her thirst and carried her to the bed. As they passed by the window the black sun was setting. They made love for hours and hours. She lay across him staring into his eyes.

"Do all Vampires see in black and white?" She asked lying sideways across his waist.

"Yes - We call it mirror vision - You can see things like a mirror - You know how a mirror captures things not in front of it?"

Iris focused her eyes and her vision went across the room and out the door up the hall and to the path by the west wing entrance. "This is incredible!" She next switched her black and white vision to all white and saw Macen's skeletal system outlined in black. When she switched to all black everything but Macen had a white outline and black center - he was an all white figure in her eyes. She readjusted her vision to normal. "What else can I do?" She asked seductively. They summoned a Vampire Shaman and promised themselves to each other that day.

With Iris at his side Macen began neglecting his duties, especially when she became pregnant with their first son. Iris reveled in her pregnancy and savored every moment of it, even though it only lasted nine days. Giving birth still hurt even for a Vampiress. As father and mother the two new parents swooned over their son whom they had named Maxemillion. Vampires use 100% of their brains so from the day he was born both Macen and Iris labored to educate and discipline their son. When Macen told him his letters and numbers he only had to tell him once. So by the time he was three Maxemillion could already read and write at a high school level. By the time Max was six years old he was on the level of a college professor for every known subject.

Alexander had begun to notice Macen's lack of responsibility when it came to his empire and summoned him to the throne room. He brought Iris and his son Maxemillion with him who was now ten years old. Jared and Acen were there as well along with the original ten bitten by Macen. The fleet commanders were there as well. Emperor Alexander Dracos the First sat on the Golden throne which now was black marble and gold. His wife Meenus sat at his feet and his pure blood children stood behind the throne in the order of their birth from right to left.

They all dropped to one knee before the throne, "My Emperor as you have summoned I have come." Macen said.

"Arise General!"

"Thank you your grace! May I introduce my chosen wife - Iris Vallen and this is our son Maxemillion Vallen."

"Is this the reason you have been neglecting your duties to my new Empire? I don't recall giving you permission to marry."

"Forgive me your grace but I love her."

He huffed, "I should kill them for your impudence!"

"I beg you my lord not too!"

"Father!" Alexander the Second said walking around the throne to face his father. "That would not be prudent for a Royal - I mean if she were my wife I would neglect my responsibilities as well - I have seen you neglect things of importance to spend time with mother."

"I am Emperor now! I do as I please!"

"But father!" Cathelyn said said leaving her place and joining her elder brother, "Weren't you saying just a few days ago how you wish their were more pure Bloods?"

Meenus winked at her son while her husband stroked his daughter's chin. He sighed, "Yes I was."

"Let this be the General's reward for everything he has already done for you." Alexander II said still on one knee.

Trystan huffed, "If it were my choice I would kill them all!"

"Then let us be grateful it is not your choice brother!" They hissed at each other.

With a flick of his finger Alexander the II and Cathelyn returned to their places behind the throne. Then the Nocturn Emperor stood up and walked down the steps. He knelt down before Maxemillion and stared at the little pure blood who was naked. Then he stood up and faced Macen, "You have a strong son, but I would know his strength and power - When he reaches the age of maturity I wish a demonstration - In the mean time long rang scans indicate that Imperial Forces are mounting a defense in the Talos System. The planets of this star system must be neutralized."

"It shall be done my Emperor."

Then Alexander turned to Iris removing a diamond and sapphire ring from his hand, "Welcome to the fold of the Nocturn my dear!"

She swallowed hard, "Thank you your grace."

"Leave us all of you!" Alexander said walking back up the steps, "You too my children."

Macen and his family were walking out of the throne room when they were stopped by Cathelyn. She landed in front of them as she had two powers, flying and telepathy. She knelt down in front of Maxemillion. "He is so handsome - I can't wait to see what he becomes!" She said. Maxemillion surprised them and kissed her on the cheek.

"She is the princess Max!" Macen said firmly.

"Its quit alright General." She stood up and whispered into Iris' ear.

"I think the princess has a crush on our son and so does he it seems." Iris said when she left.

Macen smiled, "No I don't!" Max said blushing. Vampire children could change skin color in relation to their emotional state until they reached the age of maturity.

Lower Levels

"Can't you fuckers do any better?" Oleesa said surrounded by eight Male Vampires. One hissed and dove at her from the left, but Oleesa was armed with a pure steel weapon, she leapt up spun in mid-air and cut the Vampire in half at the waste. Then she stabbed him in the back as another tackled her from behind.

"I got the bitch!"

One of his comrades tried to aid him, but Oleesa kicked him the face breaking his jaw. Then she leapt backwards slamming the Vampire holding her into the wall. She flipped him over and placed her foot in his neck and snapped it. Another was about to attack when he was vaporized by a UV boom gun. Only Vampires who fought for the Dracos Coven carried UV Weapons.

"Leave now or I fry the rest of you!" A Vamperial soldier said on the roof of the adjacent building. Four other Vs were with the Lead Vampire and two had Vor-hounds (Vampire Dogs-rockweilers). They jumped down from the building and the commander walked up to Oleesa.

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me around?" She asked in anger.

"I can't help it I love you!"

She started walking away, "I don't want nothing to do with you fanatics - Curse Franklin Stein and his damn experiments."

He jumped flipped over her and landed in front of her, "You know you want me!"

"What I want is for someone to drive a steel blade into my non beating heart!"

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, but she tried to knee him in the groin, but he caught her foot with his thighs. "Not this time sweet cheeks!"

She hissed and slashed him across the face with her nail claws. His men rushed forward, but he helled up his hand, "Okay bitch if that's the way you want it!" He said as the gashes in his face began to heal. "Let's Dance!" He slashed her across the chest and jumped up kicking her in the chest. Oleesa left her feet and struck the wall cracking it, as it started to rain.

Oleesa got to her feet, grabbed a trash Drone and threw it at him. Acen rolled under the bulky green trash Drone and came up throwing a punch, but she caught his fist and squeezed. They hiss - roared at each other testing the strength of one another. They were evenly matched because they were the same ages and they were both half bloods. Then there was the fact that they were both fully charged with blood. But Acen was military trained, he leaned back, raised his feet and sent Oleesa into the top of a parked hover car. She raised her feet and leapt from her back. She jumped onto the wall and scaled it. Acen jumped up the side of the building and landed on the roof.

They punched and kicked at one another trying to gain the advantage over each other. Acen was toying with her because of his military training. He swept her legs from under her and straddled her. She hissed as he held her down, "Surrender!"

"Kill me!"

"Never! I love you!"

"I hate you!"

They stared at each other for a few second, then they kissed passionately and started tearing each others clothes off. Acen's guards stood with their backs to them as they made love on the roof in the middle of the day in the rain. "Why did you do this to me?" She asked sitting down as he got dressed, it was still raining

"I told you I love you - When I first laid eyes on you I knew that I wanted you in mind, spirit, and body."

She looked up at him, "And what if we don't have spirits anymore - What if we are soulless beasts."

He held his hand out and she took it still naked. "Lets find out together!"

With Macen's Permission Acen and Oleesa promised themselves to each other. They had a daughter they named her Ashra Winter. Then they had twins - two boys they named Macen and Kyle Winter. They named Kyle after Acen's father who the Emperor killed and Macen was named after the General whom Acen had a lot of respect for.

**WAR**

Talos System

Location-200 Parsecs north of the Centauri System

13 Planets

13 Moons

Main Planet-Talos 5th from the Sun - Multi-Climate Planet/s

Indigenous Animal Life-Tigers, Elephants, Lamas, insects, whales, bears, Camels, monkeys, and birds

Macen had under his command 6,000 blockade runners, 10,000 warships, 8,000 battle cruisers, 10,000 Star Ships, 12,000 blood ships. Blood Ships were ships that carried blood for the warriors encase they needed to recharge or if they lost a lot of blood fighting. He also had 100,000 star fighters and 500 shield ships. Like the ships of the Empire the Vamperial Space navy had a uniform design for their ships. The front of the ships and the main hall were thin obelisk shaped and then there was a fin the same width of the obelisk that was fifty feet tall. The fin had a statue of a Vampire on the front with its arms folded. The statue was made meta-marble or a metallic marble. The hall of the ships were gray with the lights from the view ports. The back of the ship housed the main hanger, thrusters, and there was a wing on each side. Command ships had two sets of wings on each side. The back portion of the ships were box shaped with rounded edges. The entire fleet was cloaked as it plowed toward the Talos System.

"Scan the interior of the system and its planets." Macen ordered aboard the Flagship Hand of the Emperor.

Vamperial scan tech was bio-sensor and it operated on the same principles of a Vampire's eyes. The Planets were outlined in black with everything else in white. When he zoomed in on a planet's continent it was white with a black outline.

"General they have divided their fleet into eight smaller fleets throughout the system." The Weapons Officer said.

"Yes they want to trap us in the system and attack us from all sides." Macen replied.

"Sir I am picking up sub-space carrier wave energy signal in the shield arrays."

Macen smiled, "At least they have upgraded their weapons - All ships remain under cloak and fire on enemy - I will personally take down the Imperial Right."

The first Imperial star fighters were blown apart by cloaked V-Wings. Supreme Commander Archer Del was shocked by the fact that the Vampires had cloaking devices on their star fighters-usually a star fighter would have to hide in the cloaking field of a Star Cruiser. Archer ordered all his ships to uncloak since a cloaked ship can't raise its shields while cloaked.

Bridge of the Imperial Right

"All craft turn to point 519.79!" Archer ordered to his fleet. Some ships were too badly crippled to respond as over 30% of the fleet had been destroyed or crippled. Those ships able to converge on Supreme Commander Archer's coordinates fired wildly into space to avoid their unseen attackers.

"Sir-all ships have converged on coordinates, but we have already lost 40% of the fleet." They assembled in open space between the fifth and sixth orbits of the system.

"Launch anti-matter electro missiles-NOW!"

"Sir its working! Enemy vessels are loosing cloak!"

"Fire all weapons!"

The fleet fired missiles, Plasma bolts, and bullet spikes at the Vamperial ships, but they missed as they performed evasive maneuvers. Two ships were hit in the onslaught, "Sir two ships have taken massive damage..." He shook his head, "No casualties!"

"Commander we are being boarded!"

Archer shook his head, "All hands abandon ship!"

The doors to the bridge exploded and Macen Vallen entered with ten Vampires. Some used munition guns while others used swords and other Vampire weapons. Archer watched as his former commander shoot through his bridge crew like targets in a firing range. Macen went up to bridge ceiling and looked down firing his quick fire automatics. Archer watched in horror as his bridge personnel were shot down like animals. Archer took a round in the shoulder as Macen landed next to him. He tried to shoot himself in the head, but Macen knocked the plasma gun from his hand and stepped on his wrist.

"Macen! Why are you doing this?"

"I have no choice! It is what I am!" He bent down to bite him.

Archer struggled, "No! No! Noooo!" He screamed as Macen sunk his fangs into Archer's shoulder injecting his venom. As Archer went through the transformation Macen went to the main computer and slipped a disk in. An officer ran up behind Macen and tried to stab him in the head. He leaned to the side grabbing his hand. Macen broke the man's hand and threw him across the bridge head first into the wall.

"Unauthorized code program in computer matrix!" The Computer said, "All systems compromised - Prefix code initiated - Now hear this! Auto destruct sequence engaged - You now have 2 minutes to evacuate!"

Macen scooped up Archer and teleported off the ship. His ship pulled away just as the Imperial Right exploded. In the distance the sun was turned black as several Imperial ships escaped the system. When Archer awoke their was a gallon jar of blood sitting beside him. He kicked it over, but the thirst was too much so he lapped the blood up off the floor. The doors opened and Macen walked in.

"You son of a bitch!"

They traded kicks and punches, Macen had experience and he could control his speed and strength, but Archer was sloppy. Macen ducked and punched him the gut, then he struck him across the back with all his might.

"If you are not one of us you are food - I did you a favor!"

Archer got to his knees "You made me into a freak! A monster! I hate you!" He screamed.

"You are my friend and I did what I had to!"

Archer stood up, "A real friend would have let me kill myself!" He watched as Macen walked away. And swore to himself that he would have his revenge.

The Talos system fell and all 13 planets were now under the rule of the Nocturn Empire. The sigil of the Dracos Coven and the banner for the Vampire nation flew in the breeze over the old Military command station on the southern continent of the Talos. Half the humans taken in the attack were bitten - the rest were sent to blood camps where their blood would be harvested for the military campaign against the Centauri Galactic Empire.

**BLOOD**

Jared Lycen was an ambitious Vampire. He coveted Alexander's power and he was jealous of all the favor heaped upon Macen Vallen. His human wife and children had been well hidden during the Vampire cue and then he turned them all to Vampires one by one in secret. He purposely got his wife Pregnant and they had a pure blood son they named Donovan Lycen. When Donovan reached his age of maturity Jared drunk some of his blood and gained his son's ability. Then Donovan along with all the Pure Bloods born to Alexander's elite Vampires were tested.

Maxemillion was the fastest Vampire in the Empire. He was just as fast as the Emperor - He also had Telekinesis. Archer's daughter Ashra had the power to dominate the minds of others. His son Macen could teleport and he had the power to speak to others with his mind. Kyle could manipulate his body to become invisible and he could fly. Donovan could create illusions with his mind and force people to see things that weren't there.

As time passed Maxemillion became friends with Alexander II and the Emperor was like a second father to Maxemillion, though Max's loyalty remained with his father. Donovan became friends with Trystan as they had the same attitude when it came to half bloods and humans. The war raged throughout the Southeast Quadrant of the Galaxy, as star system after star system fell to the might of the Vampires. On Acropolyse there were Vampires who fought for the Dracos Coven and Vampires who didn't care. Gangs started to form in the lower levels and Jared gained their loyalty by giving them human blood. His half blood children would sell the blood in exchange for favors and such.

Maxemillion was in the human quarter as his family helped the humans as much as possible. "Thank you!" A woman said holding a baby.

Max gave her milk for the baby, "Your welcome - Stay Strong!" The human quarter on the western continent in Dallous city. There were over 2 million humans living in the walled section of the city. Even the lower levels under Dallous city was cut off from the surface. Maxemillion distributed some medicine then he left through main gates and headed for his star fighter. He took off and flew low towards the eastern continent where his family had moved their home to a large estate in the old Garden District. He was flying over the hover city (called so because it hovered over the sea) when his ship was hit with a missile. Before it crashed into the side of a building he smashed through the canopy and landed on the roof of a skyscraper. The stone cracked where he landed. Max used his vision and spotted twenty half bloods closing in on him. From the way they were dressed he could tell they were rogue Vampires. Undisciplined with no honor or loyalty to the cause. If they overcame him they could drink his blood and gain his power, strength, and abilities.

Max took out his Kitana sword, "You fools are messing with the wrong Pure-Blood!"

"We just want a little taste! Soldier-Fang!" The leader said.

They all hissed at each other, then four of the Vampires attacked at once. Max spun around and decapitated one. He impaled the second on his sword while kicking the third in the chest - he flew across the roof and struck the door to the turbo-lift. That is when the rest of the Vampires converged on him. Max jumped and leapt to the adjacent building, while the Vampire he decapitated recovered his head and reattached it.. As he flew through the air he was hit in the back with a low level UV beam blaster. The beam wasn't powerful enough to vaporize him, but it did burn him badly and weaken him.

"Lets take a little for ourselves then the rest for the boss!" One of the others said.

They were about to all sink their fangs into Max when this screeching metal like sound filled their heads. They all fell to their knees grabbing the sides of their heads. The leader was burned by a UV boom gun. It was Ashra, Alexander the II, and Cathelyn. Alex was wielding the boom gun, Cathelyn had a blade whip and Ashra was armed with Chakrams. She fired the circle blade carving a Vampire in half-from head to crouch, killing him.

"Don't kill them all!" Alexander yelled holding a Half Blood. He shot the Vampire in the chest destroying his heart and killing him.

"Of course not brother!" Cathelyn yelled wrapping her whip around a Vampire's waist. She cut him in half and jumped landing on his top half.

"No please!" He begged as she forced his mouth open and removed his fangs. Vampire fangs didn't grow back and to have them ripped out meant that a Vampire would starve. She sneered kicking him over the side of the building.

Cathelyn was tall, voluptuous, and she had a very toned curved body. Half of her hair was braided and the rest flowed freely in great cascades to her butt. She saunters over to Max and kneels down beside him, "Are you alright handsome?"

Max rolled over as the burns he received had just healed. "Yes thank you!" He replied sitting up.

"He'll live!" Alexander said slapping him on the shoulder.

"How did you guys know I was in trouble?"

Ashra stood guard using her Vampire sight to watch all directions. "Thank Cathelyn she was watching you mentally."

He looks up at her, "Keeping an eye on me huh? Do you watch me when I undress as well?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please!"

Alexander walked up to the Vampire who had reattached his head and grabbed him by the neck. "Who put you up to this?" He asked using his mental powers to influence the Vampire.

"_Miorta Mycob!" _He screamed biting down on a transparent pill with a blue liquid in it.

Alexander tried to pull the pill out, but he burned his fingers, "Son of a bitch!"

Ashra joined him, "UV liquid pill!" She said as the Vampire was burned from the inside out.

"Central Control!" Alexander said into his wrist COM, "Teleport for four to Vallen Manor."

When Macen heard what happened he was furious, "I aught to march all my forces down to the lower levels and hunt those shits down myself." He yelled pacing.

"Father I am fine!"

Iris was fusing over Maxemillion, "Drink more!" She demanded.

Alexander shook his head, "If you like - I could summon my troops and hunt them down myself!"

Macen looked at Alexander, "The son and heir of the Dracos Coven should not involve himself in the affairs of lower Vampires."

Alexander smiled, "The Vallen family is my concern, but I shall let you handle this as you see fit."

"We should take this to the Emperor!" Iris said.

"Mother no! If you take this to the Emperor he will have all those Vampires in the Lower Levels slaughtered."

"Would that be a bad thing!" Archer said, he was there as well with his family.

"Father I can't believe you said that!" Ashra declared.

"All this in fighting weakens us as a people!" Kyle Winter said.

"Son if we let this go we make ourselves look weak! Before other families - we have to find the culprits."

"Why don't we build our own Coven!" Macen Winter said.

Max jumped up, "No! If we build a coven the Emperor will see it as threat to his power."

"Max is right!" Alexander the II said speaking up, "My father already thinks you have too much power as is."

Macen shook his head, "Jared is the one he should be worried about! Not me."

"Perhaps we can build a clan!" Max said.

"What's the difference?" Ashra asked.

"From now on we define a Coven as a group of Vampires related by blood - all pure bloods. But a Vampire clan can be made up of Pure bloods and half bloods - We appoint me as Clan Lord because the Emperor will never accept you father as leader and we change the last name from Vallen to Valkeryn."

Macen nodded in agreement, "I like it."

"What about the Empress?" Kyle Winter asks, "She is a half blood."

"Yes but she gave birth to the Emperor's children - She is a member of Dracos Coven by marriage."

"Its settled then Clan Valkeryn is born." Iris said.

Hundreds of Thousands of Vampires joined the Valkeryn clan, most of whom were turned by Macen Valkeryn or Archer Winter. They took over the garden district and drove out all Vampires who weren't members of their clan.


End file.
